¿felices por siempre?
by lokkita-masen
Summary: Juntos parecían haber encontrado sus "felices para siempre". Pero cuando a Isabella le ofrecen una oportunidad en la carrera que siempre ha querido, ella debe dejar Edward atrás para seguir sus sueños. ¿Puede el amor sobrevivir a larga distancia?... continuación de SOY TUYA
1. Chapter 1

Edward y Bella pasaron una semana en el paraíso. Sólo se suponía que era una aventura. Pero la vida puede ser divertida a veces, y las circunstancias los llevaron a estar juntos de nuevo.

Juntos parecían haber encontrado sus "felices para siempre". Pero cuando a Bella le ofrecen una oportunidad en la carrera que siempre ha querido, ella debe dejar Edward atrás para seguir sus sueños. ¿Puede el amor sobrevivir a larga distancia?

La gira de Isabella es con un hombre que toda mujer quiere, pero él sólo tiene ojos para Bella. Y una tragedia inesperada deja a Edward sintiendo remordimiento.

¿Podrán ellos encontrar un camino de nuevo para sus felices para siempre?


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces al igual que la historia. Los personajes son de SM, al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora, espero que disfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute.

* * *

.

.

.

**POV Bella**

-¿Puedo traerles algo de beber? Comencé a salir de mi sueño por el alegre asistente de vuelo, me tomó un minuto para ordenar mis pensamientos. Lo miré fijamente, escuchando sus palabras, pero no puede registrar su significado o responder.

-Voy a tomar un vodka con arándanos y ella tomará un merlot. Vas a tener que disculparla, ella ha pasado los últimos dos meses jodiéndose los sesos y ahora va a desintoxicarse unos meses. Creo que estamos viendo los primeros síntomas de la abstinencia ahora. Alice sonrió al divertido asistente de vuelo, un hombre alto, rubio y guapo de veintitantos años muy parecido a un muñeco Ken, pero con una gran cantidad de feminidad exudando de su postura. El alegre asistente de vuelo miró a su alrededor para comprobar que no hubieran oyentes no deseados antes de inclinarse y susurrarle de nuevo a Alice.

Créanme, que dos señoritas preciosas no tendrán ningún problema en encontrar una cura para su retiro en Londres. Aprovecho este vuelo cuatro veces a la semana, y te juro, los hombres de Londres todos se ven como James Bond. Él le guiñó un ojo y continuó . Iré a buscar sus bebidas, y cuando termine con mi servicio puedo darles algunos de los puntos más calientes de la noche Londinense, si lo desean.

Oí reír a Alice e intercambiaron varias palabras más, pero era como si sólo mi cuerpo estaba presente, mi mente se había quedado flotando en la oficina de Edward por la mañana, en la que me había dicho que me estaba mudando con él, y yo había aceptado sin persuasión. Llevaba sólo cuatro horas de vuelo y ya lo echaba de menos. No tenía idea de cómo iba a conseguir hacerlo a través de cuatro meses sin despertar con Edward todos los días. Mi corazón se partió en un choque de emociones.

Estaba emocionada por la oportunidad de abrir en la gira europea de uno de mis grupos favoritos, pero mi corazón se sentía culpable de estar emocionada, porque la gira significaba dejar al hombre que había llegado a amar en los últimos meses el hombre que aún me causa mariposas cuando lo miro , que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina cuando lo sorprendo mirándome de esa forma en que sólo Edward lo hace. Observé a Alice a mi lado, mirándola mientras ella escribía las letras que tenía en su cabeza en una servilleta mientras que muy ligeramente se balanceaba con la música yo podía escuchar a través de sus auriculares puestos.

Tener a Alice a mi lado lo hizo más fácil para mí, y sonreí, pensando en cuán considerado, dominante y sexy como el infierno podría ser el hombre cuando se lo proponía.

Alice Brandon había sido mi mejor amiga desde el tercer grado. Nos convertimos en almas gemelas en nuestro primer día en el coro cuando nos dimos cuenta de que podríamos cantar en armonía natural juntas sin ni siquiera un golpe de música. Veinte años después, la vida nos había llevado por caminos muy diferentes, pero nunca habían entorpecido nuestro vínculo. Los últimos meses han sido un torbellino de cambio. Renuncié a mi trabajo como profesora de música, dejé Forks, y me trasladé a Nueva York para cantar de nuevo. Rompí mi compromiso con Jacob y conocí a Edward en el paraíso, durante lo que se suponía que iba a ser mi luna de miel. Ahora Alice y yo estábamos a punto de presentarnos en el acto de apertura de una de las bandas más populares. Le di otro vistazo a mi salvaje y loca mejor amiga, riendo para mis adentros mientras la veía escribir en el interior de sus manos. Al parecer, se quedó sin servilletas. No había nadie más en la tierra que posiblemente me podría ayudar con mi corazón roto por dejar a Edward. Cuando dejé a Edward en la puerta más temprano, había pensado que viajaría sola. El vuelo de Alice estaba programado para más tarde en el día debido a que los vuelos habían sido agotados. Nuestros arreglos sólo se habían hecho una semana antes, cuando habíamos sido invitadas a unirnos a la gira para sustituir a otro acto de apertura en el último minuto.

Edward sabía que estaba molesta cuando tuve que despedirme de él, así que me había sorprendido tanto por la mejora de nuestros asientos de primera clase en el mismo vuelo, donde los asientos estaban todavía disponibles. Aunque yo estaba sorprendida y encantada de encontrar a mi mejor amiga sentada en la segunda fila esperando por mí cuando subí al avión, averiguar lo que Edward había hecho me había enviado sobre el borde.

Su consideración sacó las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo mientras me alejaba de él. Abrí mi teléfono, para releer nuestros últimos textos por décima vez en las últimas cuatro horas.

_¡Muchas gracias por la increíble sorpresa! No puedo creer que nos metiste en el mismo vuelo y nos pasaron a primera clase también._ B

_De nada nena. No podía dejar que mi chica estuviera molesta y sola en un largo vuelo a Londres._ E

_Eres tan dulce, ¿cómo voy a agradecértelo?_. B

_Eso es una primera vez, no creo que haya sido llamado dulce, nena. Y sé lo que me puedes hacer para agradecer..._E

_Lol. Ahora es el Edward que conozco, el dulce se fue, el pervertido está de regreso._ B

_Llámame cuando llegues al hotel esta noche. ¿A qué hotel te cambiaron?. E_

_Al Royal Chancery o algo por el estilo. Me están regañando, tengo que apagar mi teléfono ahora, te llamaré esta noche. Te amo. B_

Cerré mi teléfono, saqué mi iPod y me relajé con la calmada voz de Norah Jones.

Me desperté cuando el asistente ve vuelo anunció que teníamos que prepararnos para el aterrizaje. Me sorprendió que me había quedado dormida, pero entre la última semana de maratón de sexo con Edward y estar estresada por tener que dejarlo, no había dormido bien, en realidad en absoluto. Encontré a Alice durmiendo junto a mí, con la música a todo volumen en sus auriculares y un bloc de notas con el logotipo de la aerolínea frente a ella, donde al parecer había transcrito la servilleta y notas a mano. Golpeé suavemente su hombro, con cuidado de no asustarla. Había aprendido a la fuerza hace diez años que si sobresaltaba a Alice cuando despertaba, se levantaba tambaleándose. Alice se despertó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que era contagiosa. Ella estiró su menudo cuerpo con curvas en su asiento, exhibiendo completamente su escote mientras levantaba los brazos, dejando al descubierto su piel de blanca y su panza plana y un centelleante piercing de diamantes colgando de su ombligo. Vi a nuestro Ken asistente de vuelo mirando en su dirección mientras ella se retorcía en su asiento, admirando sus activos a pesar de que yo estaba bastante segura de que él jugaba para el otro equipo.

Estaba emocionada de descubrir que nuestro hotel estaba en el corazón de la ciudad de Londres, a pesar de que conducir a través de Londres parecía ser un poco como conducir por la ciudad de Nueva York.

Probablemente podríamos haber caminado las últimas diez cuadras más rápido que el coche parado en el tráfico, pero Alice y a mí no nos importó, ya que nos dio tiempo para disfrutar de la ciudad. Nos sentamos en la parte trasera del carro, estábamos en el borde de nuestros asientos pegadas a las ventanas, a veces apuntando a alguien o algo para que la otra observara. Nuestros primeros cinco días iban a ser estacionarios, en el hotel, antes de unirnos oficialmente a la gira y empezáramos a vivir en un autobús. Nos habían enviado un itinerario de siete páginas donde especificaba todo, desde la reunión con los promotores turísticos y fotógrafos, hasta practicar con la banda de apoyo dos veces al día. Finalmente llegamos a un magnífico edificio y me sorprendió cuando el conductor anunció que habíamos llegado a nuestro hotel. Un portero con guantes blancos abrió la puerta y nos saludó con un fantástico acento británico. En ese momento todavía no me había dado cuenta de que él no era el único con el acento. El botones llevó nuestras maletas, mientras que el portero llamó nuestra atención para hacer la presentación del lobby del hotel para nosotras. El gran vestíbulo era surrealista, una asombrosa presencia palaciega con un techo en forma de cúpula se elevaba por lo menos a cinco pisos de altura. Candelabros de cristal que reflejaban la luz de los ricos detalles en madera y molduras doradas que bañaban la habitación en un antiguo y cálido encanto. Pinturas enormes, telas suntuosas y paredes de color crema cálido envolvían el vestíbulo en la opulencia suprema. A medida que nos dirigíamos a la recepción, absorbiendo la grandeza del magnífico hotel, me di cuenta de que todos los ojos estaban puestos en nosotras. No estaba segura de sí destacábamos en comparación con el tipo de huéspedes que el hotel estaba acostumbrado, o si la impresión en nuestros ojos había captado su diversión. Yo no creo que resaltara mucho, aunque estaba vestida completamente en morado muy femenina, algo en contraste de mi atuendo de niña con el de Alice que era negro y ajustado con botas de tacón alto al estilo estrella de rock, nos hizo un dúo interesante. Me sorprendió que la mujer detrás del mostrador supiera quién era yo, pero lo atribuimos al tipo de atención que los huéspedes de un hotel de ese tipo de estatus recibirían.

-Buenas tardes, Señorita Swan. Bienvenida a Royal Chancery. Estamos muy contentos de tenerla aquí. - La mujer sonriente me entregó dos llaves de una habitación y un sobre. Pensé que era extraño que ella me estuviera entregando las llaves antes de que le diera mi licencia y tarjeta de crédito. ¿No estábamos todos entrenados para caminar a la recepción y entregar nuestra licencia y tarjeta crédito? Empecé a hurgar en el bolso mientras hablaba.

-¿Sólo necesita una licencia y tarjeta de crédito? La sonriente recepcionista parecía divertida, pero sonrió mientras hablaba.

-No, Señorita Swan, todo ha sido arreglado para usted. Por favor, sólo disfrute de su estancia y háganos saber si hay cualquier cosa que podemos hacer por usted. El Señor Welman, gerente del hotel, le mostrará a su habitación, si usted está lista.

Miré a Alice y vi que tenía la misma mirada de perplejidad en su rostro. Ella se encogió de hombros y me dio una mirada que decía sólo vayamos con él. Así que lo hice. El gerente del hotel nos dio una historia del hotel de camino a nuestra habitación, y señaló algunas pinturas que eran al parecer impresionistas, de las cuales nunca había oído hablar. Llegamos frente a una suite de puertas dobles en el último piso del hotel, y estaba empezando a pensar que el gerente había cometido un gran error. Abrió la puerta y entramos en una lujosa suite que parecía que ocupaba la mitad de todo el piso. Había una mesa de comedor en la que al menos se podían sentar dieciséis personas y podía oler flores frescas en el aire. Me recordó a la suite presidencial donde mi madre y yo nos habíamos quedado en el hotel de Edward cuando me fue a visitar. Una bombilla finalmente se encendió en mi lento cerebro.

-Señor Welman, ¿Quién es el dueño de este hotel? El gerente parecía confundido y más que un poco preocupado. - Cullen International Hotels, por supuesto. ¿Está todo bien, Señorita Swan? El Señor Masen dio instrucciones al personal para hacerse cargo de cualquier cosa y todo lo que necesitara. Si esta suite no es aceptable, estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar una para satisfacerle.

\- No, no. Lo siento Señor Welman, la suite es preciosa. Eso no es lo que quise decir. Muchas gracias por cuidar tan bien de nosotras. Voy a asegurarme de que Edward, ehm…, el Señor Masen, sepa lo bien que nos trataron. Vi como la cara del gerente visiblemente se relajaba, claramente aliviado por mi elogio. Él me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, Señorita Swan, antes de partir?

Miré a Alice, que levantó una ceja y sonrió mientras hablaba. Una botella de tequila con unos limones y un poco de sal estaría bien. El gerente miró a alcie y sonrió, luego se volvió hacia mí mientras se abría camino a hacia puerta. El bar de la sala está totalmente equipado. El Señor Masen nos instruyó que añadiéramos unas cuantas botellas extra de tequila, pero voy a tomar algunos extras y les traeré limones y sal de todos modos. Si le parece bien, enviaré a alguien para que les traiga algunos bocadillos. Deben de estar cansadas después de su vuelo.

-Eso sería genial. Gracias, Señor Welman. Sonreí, realmente agradecida por su sugerencia. Antes de que la puerta estuviera aun completamente cerrada detrás del gerente, Alice comenzó.

-Mierda, Bella. Estoy amando los beneficios que vienen contigo mientras estas follando con un rico y guapo Dios. Me di vuelta y sonreí y la encontré moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente . ¿Tiene un hermano para mí? Nos reímos y por tercera vez en un día, Edward había puesto una sonrisa en mi cara y cuidado muy bien de mí.

.

.

.

.

Encendí en mi teléfono para llamar a Edward para hacerle saber que habíamos llegado bien y encontré su respuesta al último texto que había enviado antes de apagar mi teléfono en el vuelo.

-_Real Chancery es uno de los nuestros. Voy a dejarles saber quién eres_. E

Sonreí, pensando en la llamada que debió haber hecho, con Edward gritando órdenes y asustando hasta la mierda a su personal. El hombre no ha hecho nada a medias. En los últimos meses, me enteré de que Edwrad era directo y exigente en su negocio. Él no era grosero, pero cuando pedía que se hiciera algo, evidentemente no había espacio para la negociación. De hecho, esa era la forma en que Edward estaba en todas las facetas de su vida, excepto cuando se trataba de mí. Conmigo era paciente y colaborador, pero me di cuenta que era algo que él trabajó para lograrlo.

El compañerismo no viene naturalmente de Edward, pero se esforzó por encontrar un equilibrio para mí. Excepto en el dormitorio. En el dormitorio se convertía en el hombre dominante y exigente que estaba innatamente en él, pero estaba más que bien para mí.

Hablamos por teléfono durante casi una hora, y la conversación fluyó con facilidad, como siempre lo hacía. Le di las gracias por el ascenso de la suite, y mi corazón se derritió cuando respondió diciéndome que lo que es suyo era mío ahora. La única vez que sentí tensión fue cuando mencioné los lugares que el asistente de vuelo sugirió. Edward se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, y me di cuenta que él estaba luchando con el pensamiento de mi ida a esos clubes a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Traté de hacer que se sintiera mejor al decirle que probablemente no teníamos mucho tiempo para ir a discotecas con la loca programación de la gira, pero sabía que el daño ya estaba hecho. Yo había plantado una semilla pequeña en algún lugar de la parte posterior de la mente de Edward que crecería a las visiones de hombres que se arremolinaban sobre mí en un club de moda en Londres.

* * *

No tengo palabras para seguir disculpándome por la demora de más de un año , espero que alguien siga por ahi leyendome¡

Ahora estoy recuperada y de vuelta ya con todos los capis de esta historia que serán unos 11, asi que estare actualizando cada dos días sin faltaa. Si hay alguien todavia por ahi haganmelo saber plisss¡


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces al igual que la historia. Los personajes son de SM, al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora, espero que disfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute.

.

* * *

.

.

POV B

.

.

Los siguientes días fueron un torbellino de actividades bien programadas. El promotor de la gira había contratado a un controlador para gestionar nuestras actividades y llevarnos de un lugar a otro a tiempo. Fuimos fotografiados, nos tomaron medidas, nos entrevistaron, dimos conferencias, practicamos y entrenamos durante catorce horas al día. Encontré momentos para llamar a Edward cada vez que podía, pero la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones eran cortas y rápidas.

Jueves por la noche suponíamos que finalmente nos reuniríamos con Double Strife, la banda principal de la gira, que regresaban del último de sus espectáculos en Bélgica. Yo estaba ansiosa y sintiéndome un poco culpable por tener muchas ganas de ver a Emmett de nuevo. Emmett es uno de los dos hermanos que lideran la banda. Alice y yo habíamos conocido a Emmett y James McCarty, cuando todos estábamos luchando siendo nuevos músicos tratando de reunir seguidores en seattle hace años. Todos nos hicimos amigos, a menudo tocábamos en los mismos lugares, hasta que Alice se mudó a Nueva York y yo dejé de tocar hace unos años.

No era ningún secreto que Emmett sentía cosas por mí en aquellos días. Incluso si no hubiera confesado sus sentimientos por mí aquella noche cuando habíamos bebido demasiado después de un show, yo ya sabía que él me deseaba. Pero antes de esa noche yo asumía que lo que él sentía por mí era físico. Me quedé muy sorprendida por sus dulces palabras cuando me dijo que sus sentimientos eran mucho más que físicos. Pero unos días después de la confesión de Emmett, Jacob me propuso matrimonio y mi relación con Emmett cambió. Él todavía era amable, pero se mantenía a distancia y era respetuoso de mi nuevo estado.

Yo había seguido la pista de Double Strife a lo largo de los años y vi como Emmett se transformó en una estrella del espectáculo. Cada vez que lo veía en una revista o en la televisión, tenía una chica diferente bajo el brazo tatuado, y un cigarrillo o una guitarra en la otra. Las mujeres siempre se habían desmayado por Emmett y James, pero en los últimos años, Emmett se había convertido en una mega-estrella cuando la banda creció hasta niveles icónicos. Estaba segura de que era a causa de su devastadoramente hermosa apariencia junto con su sonrisa de niño travieso, sus ojos azules como el hielo, y el cuerpo cubierto de tinta artística. Su apariencia gritaba "chico malo" y parecía hacer que las mujeres lo desearan aún más.

A medida que Alice y yo nos preparábamos para ver a la banda por primera vez en muchos años, yo estaba llena de emociones: la culpa porque no le había mencionado a Edward que Emmett tenía sentimientos por mí hace años, y la emoción de ver a los chicos de nuevo. Sabía que decirle a Edward sólo lo molestaría, y realmente no quería preocuparlo cuando estaba a miles de kilómetros de distancia, por lo que había decidido no hablar del pasado con Edward. Además, fue hace mucho tiempo y Emmett y yo habíamos cambiado.

.

.

.

Alice y yo estábamos en el bar, calentándonos con nuestros usuales Shoots de tequila, cuando sentí que un fuerte brazo se envolvía alrededor de mi cintura por detrás. Salté del susto y rápidamente giré mi cuerpo lista para agredir a quien lo hizo, sólo para encontrar a Emmett sonriéndome con una engreída sonrisa con hoyuelos. –

-Aun bebiendo tequila. Por lo que veo.

-¡Emmett! Me asustaste hasta la mierda. Casi haces que te golpee en la cara. Todavía una luchadora eh, Bells. Emmett arqueó una ceja, Honrándome con la sonrisa que hace que sus fans dejen caer sus bragas.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza a su alegría, sólo entonces me di cuenta de que todavía me sostenía cerca contra su cuerpo. Y no parecía que planeara dejarme salir de su agarre pronto.

Yo en broma le golpeé y me desenredé de sus brazos, haciendo mi camino hasta su hermano para darle un abrazo cuando Alice intervino para saludar a Emmett.

J-ames, es genial verte. Le dije con sinceridad.

-A ti también, Bella. Estamos emocionados de que los cuatro estemos juntos de nuevo. Va a ser como en los viejos tiempos, menos las peleas de bar a las tres de la mañana, bueno, eso es si este imbécil se comporta. James hizo un gesto a su hermano. Había olvidado en cuántas peleas se habían metido Emmett dentro de los bares de mala muerte donde habíamos tocado años atrás.

Todos nos reímos e hicimos una celebración juntos con tequila. Curiosamente, a pesar de que habían pasado años desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, los cuatro teníamos una cálida familiaridad, como si hubiéramos arrancado justo de donde lo dejamos.

.

.

.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se corriera la voz de que Double Strife estaba en el bar, ya que el bar que había estado casi vacío cuando entramos se llenó de repente con mujeres jóvenes. Ligeras de ropa y en ropa ajustada, babeando ansiosas en dirección de Emmett y James, viéndose como lobos a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

Alice miró a su alrededor y vio lo que yo vi.

-Veo que los chicos no tienen que trabajar muy duro nunca más, ¿No crees? Ella sonrió mientras se les indicó que se vieran alrededor de la habitación.

James se echó a reír.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero esta mierda pasa de moda. La otra noche, Emmett estaba con una mujer que abrió su camisa y mostraba una imagen de toda la cara de él tatuada en su estómago. Hace unos años no me habría dado cuenta del tatuaje, ya que la mujer no tenía brasier y tenía un buen par de Doble D, pero en lugar de mirarlas me encontré mirando a la obra de arte y el pensamiento de que debería obtener el número del artista. James se rio y tomó un trago de su cerveza.

Alice se volvió hacia Emmett, intrigada.

-¿Qué le dijiste a la mujer con tu cara en el pecho?

Emmett fue a hablar, pero James se le adelantó.

-¿Decir? Se la echó en la espalda y la folló arrodillado mientras ella se tendía en la cama para que pudiera verse a sí mismo mientras se la follaba.

Alice y yo alucinamos con la respuesta de James. Se me había olvidado lo mucho que los dos hermanos constantemente se destrozaban el uno al otro. Esa era una de las cosas que hacía que salir con ellos fuera entretenido. Uno siempre estaba tratando de avergonzar al otro, o doblegarlo. Pero por lo general era todo por diversión.

Miré a Emmett y él estaba mirando a James, obviamente enojado con su hermano por la historia. Eso me hizo preguntarme si la historia James era broma o si Emmett realmente se había acostado con ella.

Después de un minuto de evidente enojo con su hermano, Emmett resopló en su cerveza, bajó la botella causando esta un fuerte sonido.

-Vamos, idiota, vamos a cantar una canción, así cierras la maldita boca. Emmett nos miró a Alice y a mí , ¿Señoritas recuerdan la letra de Gone?

Alice levantó de un salto.

-Por supuesto. Me masturbé con ella la semana pasada. Su entusiasmo y la alegría parecían ayudar a Emmett a salir de su estado de ánimo.

.

.

.

El bar del hotel estaba más que feliz de dejar que nos tocáramos dos canciones para el público. Aunque no habíamos tocado nada juntos en años, incluso tuve que admitir que sonábamos bien juntos. Emmett y James estaban más que dispuestos a compartir el escenario con Alice y conmigo, aunque yo estaba bastante segura de que la mega horda de mujeres viéndolos no tenían ni idea de que estuviéramos en la habitación.

Para cuando habíamos terminado, el bar estaba fuera de control. Mujeres desmayándose comenzaban a empujar para tratar de acercarse a Emmett y James.

El gerente del bar fue muy amable al ver el pánico en mi cara y nos ofreció una salida a través de la cocina, que nos llevó a una escalera vacía.

Encontramos el camino bajando las escaleras y los cuatro nos deslizamos fuera y pasamos otra hora descansando en las sillas alrededor de la piscina cerrada, hablando de la gira. A pesar de que sólo habíamos tocado dos canciones, todos estábamos en una neblina post-show. James nos contó que su madre vendría a cuarenta y dos de los espectáculos y todos nos reímos. Yo siempre había pensado que era dulce que la Señora McCarty había sido el mayor apoyo de sus hijos antes de que encontraran su éxito. Cuando estábamos de regreso en Seattle, su madre casi siempre podías encontrarla durante su espectáculo. Ella no venía temprano o se quedaba después del espectáculo, pero ella siempre estaba allí para apoyar a sus hijos.

Finalmente la conversación se abrió paso hacia mí y tomé una alegre punzada sobre mi decisión de enseñar, dejando la reproducción de música durante unos años. Todos disfrutaron tomando su turno burlándose de mi locura temporal, y luego el tema de Jacob hizo su camino al primer plano.

-Tengo que decir, Bella, que estaba un poco sorprendido de que accedieras a unirte a la gira. Habría apostado a que Jacob te había convencido de quedarte en Seattle. James lo dijo sin rodeos mientras tomaba un trago de la botella de tequila que había golpeado fuertemente en el bar antes de nuestra salida.

Alice respondió rápidamente.

-Hombre, que se separaron hace unos meses. No tienes que ser tan cortés ahora. Puedes decirle cuán idiota era ese hombre. Cogió la botella cuando James pasó el tequila.

James se echó a reír.

-¿En serio? Bien por ti. Ese tipo era realmente un dolor en el culo. ¿Cierto, Emmett?, tu nunca fuiste un gran fan. James asintió hacia su hermano.

Miré a Emmett esperando por su respuesta y lo encontré mirándome, con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Emmett arqueó las cejas en mi dirección y me sostuvo la mirada antes de responder.

-Sí, nunca me gustó ese imbécil. Siempre pensé que no merecía a Bells. Emmett respondió a su hermano, pero nunca apartó la vista de mí mientras hablaba, su famosa sonrisa con hoyuelos sexy nunca vaciló.

Por alguna razón, su respuesta me puso nerviosa. Me puse de pie, necesitando sacarme a mí misma de la conversación y de la intensa mirada de Emmett.

-Si han terminado de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera realmente sentada aquí, creo que es hora de que me vaya a tomar un poco de sueño de belleza.

Por suerte, nos deslizamos de nuevo en el hotel sin ser notados. Pero vi que había al menos dos docenas de mujeres que la seguridad las mantenían fuera de la entrada principal cuando nos metimos por la puerta lateral.

.

.

.

La noche antes de que nos fuéramos del hotel y comenzara nuestra vida de gira con Double Strife, habíamos planeado sentarnos y tomarnos unas horas pasando a través de la programación de la gira y nuestras listas de reproducción. Alice sugirió que los chicos vinieran a nuestra habitación para que pudiéramos tener privacidad. Yo estaba un poco incómoda teniendo a Emmett en la habitación, por alguna razón, pero ya que había corrido la voz de que Double Strife se alojaba en The Chancery, el hotel era un campo minado de fans ansiosos tratando de conseguir la atención de Emmett, por lo que sólo tenía sentido encontrarnos en nuestras habitaciones.

Los chicos llegaron juntos y estaban obviamente confundidos cuando entraros a nuestra suite.

-Mierda, ¿Chicas, cómo hicieron para conseguir una habitación como esta? He estado compartiendo una suite tan grande como su salón con este idiota maloliente las últimas noches. James rió mientras hablaba.

Yo estaba un poco avergonzada y no estaba segura de cómo responder. Pero, por supuesto, no tenía que pensar en ello mucho tiempo porque Alice, como siempre, estaba lista con una respuesta..

-¿No les hemos dicho que el nuevo novio de Bella es un multimillonario y es propietario de esta cadena de hoteles?

La respuesta de James fue sincera.

-No jodas. Bien por ti, Bella.

Emmett, que era por lo general el primero con una respuesta sarcástica, no dijo una palabra.

Pedimos la cena y, cuando Alice le contó toda nuestra estadía estaba patrocinada por Edward, James decidió que necesitábamos postre también. Antes de darme cuenta, las horas habían pasado volando y era casi medianoche cuando sonó el teléfono mostrando una foto de Edward.

Le contesté:

-Hey. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? La voz de Edward era baja y parecía cansado

-Realmente muy bien, ¿y tú? Sonreí al teléfono y por el rabillo de mi ojo atrapé a Emmett mirándome.

-Rudo. Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo para ayudar a bajar mi exceso de estrés. Su voz era ronca y sexy. Sonaba como si hubiera tenido un día difícil y yo al instante deseé estar allí pasa sacar el estrés de su cuerpo perfecto.

-Mmmm… ¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso? Le respondí bromeando, olvidando por completo que tenía una audiencia.

-¡Excelente, escucharemos a Bella teniendo sexo por teléfono! James gritó en el fondo.

-¿Quién era ese? Voz baja, y cansada de edward estaba de repente en alerta. Le mostré a Alice y a los chicos mi dedo medio y me dirigí a mi habitación por privacidad.

-Ese fue James, que sólo estaba bromeando. Estamos trabajando en la lista de canciones.

-¿En tu habitación? La respuesta de Edward fue corta.

-Ya se está haciendo muy difícil encontrar privacidad. El hotel está lleno de fanáticos desde que se supo que se alojaban aquí.

-El hotel tiene salas de conferencias, ya sabes.

-No estamos pasando el rato en las habitaciones, Edward. Nos hemos sentado en la mesa de comedor o en el sofá. Realmente no es tan diferente a como si estuviéramos en una sala de conferencias. Mi razonamiento sonaba lógico para mí.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-James, Emmett. Alice y yo.- Cuando respondí, me di cuenta de que sonaba peor de lo que realmente era. ¿Me gustaría que Edward pasara el rato con un amigo y dos chicas en una habitación de hotel, incluso si las chicas eran personas con las que hacía negocios?

-Bella, ¿cómo te sentirías si la situación se invirtiera y que fuera yo el que estuviera en una habitación de hotel con dos mujeres y un amigo? Incluso a miles de kilómetros de distancia el hombre todavía tenía la capacidad de leerme la mente.

-Tienes razón. No pensé de esa manera. No me gustaría nada. Solté el aire, no me di cuenta de que lo había estado conteniendo.

La voz de Edward era tensa.

-Te dejaré ir para que puedas terminar tu trabajo antes de que terminen de pasar la noche en tu suite y pierda por completo la maldita cabeza.

-Lo siento, Edward. No quise molestarte. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. Llámame mañana. Entonces Edward colgó. Sentí una sensación de vacío en la boca del estómago. Él se había desviado de sus obligaciones para asegurarse de que me sintiera cómoda arreglando nuestra suite ¿y cómo se lo pagaba? Entreteniéndome con hombres en la habitación.

Volví a la sala, me sentía desinflada y los tres callaron cuando entré en la habitación. No creo que pudieran haber escuchado mi conversación.

-¿Qué?- Les pregunté, la pregunta salió un poco demasiado a la defensiva.

Alice fue a hablar, pero Emmett se le adelantó.

-No me di cuenta que este hotel era parte de la cadena Cullen, así que no sumé dos más dos hasta que Alice nos dijo quién era tu novio.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida, esperando el resto de la historia. Pero Emmett no me haría esperar mucho tiempo por el resto. Tenía una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras decía:

-Tú no sabes quién es nuestro patrocinador de la gira, ¿verdad?

Negué con la cabeza, aún más confundida.

Alice habló con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de decir las palabras.

-Cullen Internacional es el patrocinador de la gira, Bella.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Cullen es el del dinero detrás de nuestro recorrido, Bells. Sin ellos, no tendríamos una gira. Chicas, ellos fueron los que las recomendaron como banda de apertura, no es que no pensábamos que no fuera una gran idea. Emmett me miró, tratando de medir mi reacción.

Se sentía como si todo el aire hubiera sido expulsado de los pulmones. Mi pecho creció fuerte y la habitación se tambaleó un poco, cuando asimilé sus palabras.

Bajé la cabeza, avergonzada mientras yo hablaba.

-No tenía idea chicos. No me di cuenta de que fueron sobornados en esta gira.

Emmett dio un paso adelante y levantó la barbilla.

-Tonterías, Bells. No lo creo por un minuto. Él pudo haber abierto la puerta para ti, pero no hay manera en el infierno que nos hubiera traído a nadie en quien no pensáramos que fuera lo suficientemente bueno. Chicas ustedes patean traseros, y es por eso que están aquí.

Intenté una sonrisa y negué con la cabeza para aplacar a Emmett. Él era dulce para tratar de hacerme sentir mejor. Sólo necesitaba estar sola y procesar lo que significaba todo aquello.

Extendí la mano y abracé a Emmett.

-Gracias, Emmett. Eres muy dulce. Creo que sólo necesito descansar un poco y pensar en ello con la cabeza despejada.

Emmett asintió y los chicos lo tomaron como la señal para salir. Quedamos en encontrarnos en el vestíbulo a las diez de la mañana del día siguiente para abordar los autobuses en la mañana. Una vez que se fueron, le dije a Alice que me dolía la cabeza y no quería hablar, pero prometió que podríamos hablar de ello en la mañana.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé en la cama pensando, pero el sol estaba saliendo antes de que cerrara los ojos. La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Cómo podía estar Edward en el fondo de mi vida actuando como mi titiritero cuando sabía muy bien que dejé a Jacob porque quería ser yo misma? ¿Por qué me quiere a tres mil millas de distancia?

.

.

* * *

hola chicas, espero que esten muy bien, en dos dias publicare el otro capi (viernes) y veremos como enfrenta bella esta situación con edward¡


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces al igual que la historia. Los personajes son de SM, al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora, espero que disfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute.

* * *

.

.

.

Pov B

Claramente, a la mañana siguiente estaba exhausta cuando Alice me despertó con el aroma del café y un desayuno preparado, suficiente para ocho personas. Una de las razones por las que ha sido mi amiga por todos estos años es que ella nunca se rindió conmigo.

Me había dado mi espacio la noche anterior cuando fingí un dolor de cabeza, pero no iba a permitirme alejarla por mucho más tiempo, cuando sabía que yo necesitaba hablar acerca de lo que nos enteramos la noche anterior.

Para cuando terminamos de desayunar, Alice me había convencido de que como fuera que nos hayan dado esta oportunidad, nadie podía tener éxito o fallar por nosotras. Debíamos tomar esto como un regalo y mostrarle al mundo que nos merecíamos el trabajo que tan amablemente nos habían dado.

Yo sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no hacía que el dolor que sentía por la traición de Edward doliera menos. También sabía que cuando comenzamos aquel día esto no sería sólo sobre mí, esto era el sueño de Alice también, y había sido invariablemente desde que aprendió a hablar. Así que, a pesar de todo el dolor que Edward me había causado, iba a trabajar tan duro como pudiera con Alice para hacer de esta gira un éxito.

.

.

.

Los tres autobuses de la gira eran enormes. Los arreglos de convivencia del tour eran para que James y Emmett compartieran el autobús con dos de los miembros de la banda que fueron escogidos, pero ahora que Alice y yo nos uníamos, los arreglos habían sido reestructurados para que ahora fueran autobuses separados para chicos y para chicas. Me había preguntado si íbamos a compartir el bus con James y Emmett, y estaba secretamente aliviada de que no fuera así. Algo en la boca del estómago me decía que Emmett aún tenía sentimientos por mí, y eso me hubiese hecho sentir incómoda durmiendo tan cerca de él. Pero después de lo que me enteré anoche, me pregunto si esta situación de autobuses separados en realidad había sido arreglada por Edward.

Cargamos nuestro equipaje en nuestro autobús y Emmett nos dio un tour por los tres. Los dos primeros portaban el talento y el último los equipos, y Emmett nos dijo que ocasionalmente algunas personas de la compañía o del personal del tour podrían unírsenos. Emmett nos pidió que montáramos en su autobús por el día para poder terminar nuestra lista de canciones y hablar acerca de los próximos shows.

La parte de atrás del autobús estaba separada por una puerta y contenía cuatro cubículos y un dormitorio privado. Los cubículos estaban separados por una cortina entre sí y tenían dos literas. El dormitorio era pequeño, pero tenía una cama tamaño Queen que no dejaba espacio para caminar alrededor de ella.

En la parte delantera del autobús tenía asientos puestos de una forma que se sentía como una pequeña sala de estar. Al lado derecho un largo sofá de cuero frente a un televisor. A la izquierda había asientos individuales que podían ser girados o enganchados en una posición.

Era casi mediodía cuando ya habíamos cargado y estábamos listos. No me sorprendió cuando mi teléfono sonó justo cuando el bus comenzaba a salir del estacionamiento del hotel. Era temprano por la noche en casa, y Edward solía llamarme después del trabajo. Miré el teléfono y vi la foto de Emmett. Dudé por un minuto, y luego presioné el botón para enviarlo al buzón de voz. Cuando levanté la vista encontré a Emmett viéndome con una coqueta sonrisa arrogante en su cara..

.

.

.

Para el momento en que llegamos a nuestro destino en Berlín, había enviado a Edward al buzón de voz al menos media docena de veces. No podía explicar por qué estaba evadiendo sus llamadas, sólo sabía que no estaba lista para hablar con él aún. No estaba segura si me daba miedo enterarme que Edward me quería en cualquier otro lado, o si me atemorizaba más la idea de saber que yo no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlo aun cuando estaba controlando mi vida. Por más que lo pensara, la única cosa que no podría siquiera considerar sería dejarlo ir. Estaba completa y absolutamente enamorada de ese hombre y me aterroriza a muerte de lo que sería capaz de hacer por mantenerlo a mi lado.

Alice y yo nos levantamos apenas amaneció a la mañana siguiente, aunque nos hubiéramos ido a dormir sólo unas cuantas horas antes. Había ansiedad en el aire entre nosotras, sabiendo que estaríamos en el escenario frente a miles de personas por primera vez en sólo unas horas.

El autobús estaba estacionado en el estadio dónde actuaríamos más tarde esa noche, y nos dijeron que había un carro que nos transportaría a cualquier lugar de la localidad que necesitáramos. Alice y yo decidimos salir a tomar el desayuno, que era para ambas nuestra comida favorita del día. Muchos de nuestros mejores recuerdos eran de desayunos, principalmente eran cenas mientras continuábamos despiertas desde la noche anterior.

En el carro, de camino a comprar la comida, Alice apretó mi mano y miró alrededor, viendo Berlín por primera vez.

-Él me llamó anoche cuando no le respondiste.

-¿Qué? -Estaba confundida a inicio-, ¿Edward?

-Sí, Edward, cabeza de chorlito. ¿De quién más te estaría hablando con los guantes puestos?

-¿Le respondiste?

-Sí.

Mi cabeza le espetó a Alice, y la miré fijamente cómo si acabara de cometer un crimen mortal de chicas

.-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque alguien necesitaba madurar un poco. Sólo la miré con mi boca colgando, sin palabras por un momento.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-Le dije la verdad, que estabas molesta porque averiguaste que Cullen era el patrocinante de la gira. -Dijo Alice sin rodeos.

-¿Y qué te dijo él?

Como que me gruñó y luego sus palabras exactas fueron, lo cito, "¿Qué. Demonios?". -Ella puntualizó cada palabra de la misma forma en que yo sabía que Edward lo hacía, de hecho pausando entre cada palabra para llegar a un punto.

No pude evitar sonreír a su imitación de Edward. Pero mi reacción sólo la alentó.

-Isabella. Qué. Vas. A. Querer. De. Desayunar, -dijo con el mismo tono en que Edward lo hubiese dicho-. Qué. Demonios. -Su voz profunda no estaba tan mal tampoco.

Las dos nos reímos histéricamente, la primera risa real que había tenido las últimas veinticuatro horas, lo cual debe haber sido un record por haber pasado ese tiempo con Alice sin reírme lanzando gaseosa por mi nariz.

Aún llorábamos de la risa cuando Alice pudo al fin volver a hablar.

-En serio Bella, sabes que yo estaba preocupada de que te metieras en alguna relación tan pronto después de Jacob, pero ese hombre jodidamente te ama. Lo sé en mis huesos. Él no haría nada parar herirte intencionalmente. Necesitas hablar con él.

Como siempre, mi mejor amiga quien tiene el record en perder a cuenta de sus relaciones con hombres, tenía un punto dándome un consejo sobre mi relación.

-Gracias, Alice. -Apreté su mano.

Cuando llegamos a desayunar, le pedí a Alice que agarrara una mesa para nosotras y me quede afuera unos minutos pensando qué decir antes de llamar a Edward. Después de haber calmado mis pensamientos, llamé, pero fui directo a buzón de voz. Decidí no dejarle un mensaje porque mis ideas eran muy complicadas para expresarlas en un buzón de voz y sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera iba a salir equivocadamente.

.

.

.

Durante el día traté de llamar a Edward un par de veces más pero cada vez la llamada se iba al buzón de voz. Estaba comenzando a ponerme nerviosa el que estuviera evitándome después de que yo estuve evitándolo. Sabía que él no estaba feliz de que hubiesen estado James y Emmett en mi habitación la otra noche y luego estuve evitando sus llamadas, lo que probablemente lo molestó aún más.

Aunque estaba confundida acerca de algunas cosas entre Edward y yo hasta ese momento, había dos cosas de las que estaba segura. Una, amaba a ese hombre dominante con todo mi corazón. Y dos, Edward iba a estar más furioso que un maldito tsunami cuando finalmente nos encontráramos el uno al otro.

.

.

.

Aunque estaba ansiosa y completamente borde durante el día, estuve extrañamente calmada cuando fue el momento de subirnos al escenario para nuestra primera presentación. Nuestra actuación consistía sólo en nuestras canciones originales, así que la audiencia estaba oyéndolas por primera vez, lo que hacía difícil que ellos engancharan con nosotras. Las audiencias tienden a gustar de los shows donde pueden cantar o tararear; eso los hace sentir que son parte de show. Pero después de nuestro acto de apertura de cuarenta y cinco minutos, la audiencia fue generosa con sus aplausos y nosotras estábamos felices de haber tocado en nuestro mayor escenario en la vida.

Alice y yo vimos a Double Strife desde un costado del escenario, bailando y cantando. La multitud los amaba y era increíble escuchar a tanta gente cantando con distintos acentos. La última canción de la noche, Gone, fue la que cantamos todos juntos en el bar un par de noches antes. Cuando comenzó la canción, la multitud cantó cada palabra. El lugar estaba eléctrico y yo estaba asombrada solo de verlos desde un costado de escenario.

Luego de haber cantado un par de frases, vi a Emmett mirar hacia donde nosotras estábamos y paró de tocar la canción.

¿Sabes que haría a esta canción sonar mucho mejor, James?-Emmett preguntó juguetonamente, Los dos hermanos tenían una magnífica dinámica en el escenario.

-¿Si me dejaras cantarla sólo como para cambiar. -James respondió rápidamente, tocado despacio su guitarra para dejar la canción de fondo.

Emmett sonrió a la multitud y agitó su cabeza, los gritos de las chicas alardearon aún más.

-Este chico tiene suerte de llevar mi sangre, sino le pateaba el trasero. -Él bromeó con la audiencia-. Lo que esta canción necesita son unas chicas sexys, hermano. -Emmett levanto su barbilla apuntando hacia donde Alice y yo estábamos, y James nos miró y sonrió, entendiendo lo que su hermano había planeado. Emmett nos apuntó y torció su dedo, haciéndonos señas de ir al escenario. Las dos volvimos al escenario y la multitud respondió rugiendo a Emmett que decía que necesitaban un empuje para acompañarlos en la canción final. Emmett en silencio le indicó a Alice que se uniera a James en el micrófono y torció su dedo pequeño hacia mí para que me acercara a él. La multitud enloqueció, viéndonos a todos tocar sobre el escenario. El hombre rebozaba confianza en el escenario y el simple hecho de llamarme hacia él con un solo dedo resultó extrañamente sexual.

Cuando Emmett tuvo a la multitud tan exactamente frenética como quería, la banda comenzó a tocar la canción desde el principio y los cuatro cantamos desde nuestros corazones como si lo hubiésemos hecho de esa forma desde siempre.

Después del show, los cuatro tuvimos un loco coctel de felicidad y adrenalina post-show y definitivamente no estábamos dispuestos a cerrar la noche

Nos fuimos al bar más cercano y celebramos con una ronda de Shoots de tequila. Estábamos riendo y disfrutando, a punto de hacer una segunda ronda de Shoots, cuando sentí un brazo fuerte envolver mi cintura. Mi cuerpo entero se encendió y no tuve que darme vuelta para saber quién era. El simple toque de Edward encendía todo mi cuerpo en llamas.

Me giré y lo miré, sus maravillosos ojos verdes mirándome de vuelta como si fuera la única en todo el lugar. Por una fracción de segundo estuve nerviosa por su reacción por haber tenido hombres en mi habitación, nerviosa por como él me iba a explicar por qué no me dijo que era el patrocinante. Pero luego vi cómo se sentía hacia mí en sus ojos y envolví mis manos en su cuello ajustadamente y empujé su boca hacia a mía, devorándolo en un beso. Un beso que le dijo todo lo que yo sentía.

No sé cuánto duró, pero definitivamente al menos un par de minutos antes de que lo rompiéramos, ambos jadeando salvajemente por aire y sonriendo. Él se inclinó para que su rostro quedara en mi cuello y me levantó del suelo en un abrazo. Sus brazos envolviéndome tan apretado que era difícil respirar, pero no me importó. El calor de su respiración tan cerca de mi oído junto con el silencioso sonido de su incontrolable gruñido envió escalofríos desde la punta de los dedos de mis pies directo hasta la hinchazón de crecía entre mis piernas.

Cuando finalmente me bajó, encontramos a mis tres amigos mirándonos muy concentrados. Por un par de minutos me había olvidado completamente que había alguien más en el lugar además de nosotros dos.

Levanté la vista avergonzada y encontré a Alice sonriendo como una idiota. James miraba intrigado por mi reacción, y Emmett nos miraba fijamente.

James sonrió agradablemente y dijo.

-¿Me imagino que éste es tu novio Bella?

-Lo siento, si, él es Edward. No tenía idea que vendría. -Levanté mi vista hacia Edward sonriendo excitada-. ¡No puedo creer que estés realmente aquí!

Edward me tiró posesivamente hacia sí, con su brazo envolviendo mi cintura cuando habló. Extendió su mano libre hacia James.

-Edward Masen.

James asintió y le sonrió de vuelta.

-James McCarty. Un placer conocerte, hombre.

Edward se inclinó hacia Alice y la besó en la mejilla, susurrándole algo al oído que la hizo sonreír y soltar unas risitas bobas.

Luego miró a Emmett y le extendió su mano. Emmett se tomó un segundo un tanto demasiado largo antes de coger la mano de Edward.

-Emmett McCarty.

Edward asintió y miré dándome cuenta que su reacción fue diferente con Emmett que con James. Algo no hablado sucedió entre ellos. Nada bueno.

Después de algunos minutos intercambiando bromas, Edward le preguntó a Alice:

-¿A qué hora tengo que traerla mañana?

Alice sonrió.

-¿Al atardecer? -Ella redirigió la pregunta a James y Emmett con una mirada arqueando una ceja.

Emmett respondió con voz cortante.

-Temprano en la tarde. Quiero revisar tu lista de canciones.

Edward se volvió hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿Lista para irnos, o debo cargarte fuera de aquí?

Yo sabía que lo haría, porque ya lo había hecho antes en medio de un bar, cuando no me moví lo suficientemente rápido para salir.

Lo miré y arrugué mi frente desafiándolo y él me respondió levantando sus cejas, atreviéndome a cuestionar sus intenciones de llevar a cabo su amenaza. Me reí y agité mi cabeza.

-Buenas noche, chicos.

Edward tenía un carro con chofer esperando afuera. Le dio al chofer el nombre de un hotel y agarró mi mano apretadamente, enlazando nuestros dedos mientras se acomodaba para el viaje. Me giré para hablarle, pero antes de poder decir dos palabras, su boca estaba en la mía. No fuimos conscientes de que habíamos llegado al hotel hasta que el chofer se aclaró la garganta para obtener nuestra atención.

Zigzagueamos nuestro camino a través del hotel en una frenética búsqueda por la habitación de Edward y privacidad. Como siempre, yo me quedaba unos pasos atrás por las largas zancadas de Edward, luchando por mantener su ritmo. Llegamos a su habitación, y Edward metió la llave y abrió la puerta para que yo entrara delante de él y siguiéndome, agarró firmemente mis caderas mientras nos guiaba hacia la cama.

Mis pantorrillas tocaron la cama y los labios que Edward cubrieron los míos con urgencia. Nuestras bocas presionadas una contra la otra mientras nuestras lenguas chocaban con insaciable necesidad.

Lo que fuera que necesitáramos decir iba a tener que ser expresado, las palabras vendrían después.

Tiró mi camiseta por sobre mi cabeza y me liberó de mi brasier antes de que siquiera me diera cuenta de que estaba media desnuda. Me levantó y puso mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras succionaba mi pezón dentro de su boca. Sentí el escozor del filo de sus dientes mientras me mordía con fuerza, apretando mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Sentí su gruesa excitación presionando en mí y un gemido se me escapó por la sensación de sentir su dureza presionando firme entre mis piernas. Edward tomó mi boca otra vez, arrastrándome a un beso tan apasionado que bordeaba en la violencia.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y me acostó en la cama, quitando el resto de nuestras ropas frenéticamente. Cuando estuvimos los dos desnudos, se cernió sobre mí, su gruesa erección presionando firme contra mi clítoris como hace siempre moviéndose de arriba abajo poco a poco, masajeando mi botoncito de nervios más sensible. Sus antebrazos enmarcaban ambos lados de mi cabeza y sus pulgares acariciaban suavemente mis mejillas mientras continuaba su ligero movimiento que me tenía a punto del éxtasis.

-Dime, -Edward gruñó, con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío, sus ojos buscando los míos.

-Te pertenezco, Edward. -Mis palabras salieron sin aliento.

Edward gruño mientras se empujaba dentro de mí, enterrándose hasta la empuñadura en una larga y fuerte estocada. Permaneció enterrado profundamente por un momento sin moverse. Cada segundo que pasaba, mi cuerpo anhelaba la liberación. Había estado tan cerca de correrme y estar tan llena me empujaba tan cerca del borde que era insoportable.

-Edward, por favor muévete para mí.

La respuesta de Edward fue apretar su agarre sobre mí y rodarnos para que yo quedara encima de él. Estaba aliviada de ser capaz de encontrar la fricción que necesitaba tan desesperadamente. Edward soltó su agarre en mi espalda, permitiéndome alzarme y sentarme sobre él, controlando mi propio placer.

-Móntame nena, necesito verte

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces. Comencé a rodar mis caderas en pequeños círculos, manteniendo su ancha y dura polla firmemente plantada dentro de mí. Cada vez que giraba, su longitud tocaba un punto dentro de mí que hacía que me sintiera en el cielo. Mis lentos giros se hacían más pronunciados hasta que estuve al borde. Un circulo más y sabía que habría terminado, pero yo quería que Edward se corriera conmigo. Juntos. Paré y me alcé en mis rodillas, usando mis muslos para soportar mi peso, y luego apreté y bajé de un solo golpe, sentándome en él hasta que mi humedad fluyó contra su piel.

-Demonios, Bella. -Edward gruñó, apretando su agarre en mis caderas y levantándome de nuevo, antes de que me dejara caer sobre él otra vez. Mis ojos se cerraron y mi cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás, mientras yo apuraba el paso, montándolo firmemente arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, cada vez tomándolo completamente dentro de mí.

-Bella, -gruñó suavemente otra vez, mientras una de sus manos llegó entre mis piernas, encontrando mi clítoris con su pulgar. Presionó suavemente y masajeó en pequeños círculos al mismo ritmo con el que yo me movía arriba y abajo a lo largo de su enorme eje. Mis ojos se cerraron cuando mi orgasmo comenzó a rasgarme.

-Abre tus ojos.

Mis ojos se abrieron para encontrar su mirada y vio mi orgasmo vaciándome mientras decía su nombre una y otra vez.

-Hermoso, nena.

Cuando vio que mi orgasmo comenzó a bajar, Edward me sostuvo firmemente en mi lugar, con una mano a cada lado de mis caderas mientras me levantaba casi completamente fuera de él y me bajó bruscamente dando estocadas dentro de mí, con tres rápidas estocadas. Sólo entonces se permitió su propio desahogo. Sentí el calor de su semen dispararse dentro de mí como si estuviera vaciando su cuerpo y llenando el mío profundamente.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente comenzó de la misma manera en que la noche terminó, con Edward dentro de mí. Yo sabía que necesitábamos hablar, pero desde el día que Edward y yo nos conocimos comunicamos nuestros sentimientos con más que sólo palabras.

La noche anterior había sido acerca de emociones y necesidades rudas. Pero la mañana siguiente fue acerca de hacer el amor y entregarnos el uno al otro.

Era casi el mediodía antes de que estuviéramos suficientemente saciados para mantener las manos alejadas del otro. Cualquiera que nos hubiese visto, pensaría que éramos amantes alejados por meses, pero en realidad había pasado sólo una semana desde la última vez que nos vimos.

Permanecimos en la cama, cada uno en su lado, mirándonos. Edward puso un mechón caído de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja y luego suavemente acarició mi mejilla mientras me decía con voz suave y tierna.

-Comencemos con las cosas fáciles, nena.

Asentí con mi cabeza concordando. Aunque no estaba muy segura de cual parte de nuestra discusión iba a ser fácil.

-No puedo manejar la idea de que estén otros hombres en tu habitación. En realidad no puedo manejar la idea de que tengas otros hombres a quince metros de distancia, pero hago lo mejor que puedo para mantener mi temperamento bajo control cuando pienso en un hombre cerca de ti en una habitación de hotel. -La voz de Edward era baja e intensa pero aun calmada y controlada a la misma vez.

-Ahora lo entiendo, fue inocente cuando pasó y es por eso que ni siquiera pensé en ello.

-Nena, no hay nada inocente en la forma en que Emmett te mira. Él te desea. -El pulgar de Edward dejó de moverse y se quedó quieto esperando mi respuesta, manteniendo mis ojos bloqueados con los suyos.

Fui a hablar dos veces, cada vez tomando aliento y formando las palabras, pero las pensaba mejor. Edward y yo no nos mentimos y yo no tenía la intención de comenzar a hacerlo cuando iba a pasar meses lejos de él.

-Sé que sintió algo por mi hace años atrás, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Edward.

Observé la mandíbula de Edward apretarse y apareció un pequeño zumbido en su pómulo.

-¿Él quería tener algo contigo?

-Sí, pero nada nunca pasó, él me dijo lo que sentía y días después Jacob me propuso matrimonio y él fue respetuoso con mi compromiso.

-Él aún siente algo por ti. -Tú no sabes eso. Lo conociste por sólo cinco minutos, Edward.

-Lo supe en tres segundos por la forma en que te miraba, nena. Te estás engañando a ti misma si no lo ves.

Me quedé quieta por un minuto, pensando.

-Entonces sin chicos en mi habitación, especialmente Emmett. Puedo manejar eso. ¿Qué más tienes? -Levanté mi barbilla.

Edward sonrió y sus cejas se levantaron, divertido por mi respuesta.

-Me alegra que puedas manejarlo, nena.

-¿Qué más hay en tu agenda de discusión? -Nuestra conversación estaba comenzando a sentirse como una negociación.

-Creo que tú tienes algo que quieres discutir conmigo, algo de lo que debiste haber hablado en vez de ignorar mis llamadas.

Mi cara feliz desapareció.

-Siento haber ignorado tus llamadas. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

-No puedes alejarme cuando estas enojada, nena. Estuve trepándome por las paredes por diez horas mientras viajaba para llegar a ti.

-Creo que me volví un poco loca cuando lo supe. -Me mordí mi labio inferior al admitirlo.

-Ahora volvemos al problema original, nena. ¿Qué era lo que estaba volviéndote loca? Nunca me diste el beneficio de la duda ni me preguntaste que era lo que creías que sabías.

Levanté una ceja y la arruga entre mis cejas se profundizó, mientras mi nariz se arrugaba, transmitiendo mi estado de confusión. Luego mis ojos se abrieron como platos, cuando me di cuenta de lo que Edward trataba de decirme. Nunca me había detenido a pensar en que quizás no era verdad, nunca le había preguntado a él antes de hacer tremendo berrinche.

-Ah, ahora lo entiendes. Retrocedamos. Pregúntame lo que crees que hice.

-Oh Dios mío, Edward. ¿Eres el patrocinante de la gira de Double Strife?

-No.

-Pero el tour es auspiciado por Cullen International. Lo vi yo misma en los carteles detrás de escenario anoche.

-El tour es auspiciado por Cullen Internacional. Los hoteles que yo poseo con mi padre son Cullen International Hotels. Cullen International es la compañía de mi padre. No tenía idea que él era el patrocinante de la gira hasta que Alice me dijo por que estabas molesta e hice algunas averiguaciones.

-Oh, Dios mío, Edward lo siento tanto.

-Disculpa aceptada, nena. Pero la próxima vez, sólo pregúntame. He sido honesto contigo desde el día que te conocí.

-Lo siento, bebé. -Envolví una mano alrededor del cuello de Edward.

-Me lo compensarás. -La esquina de su boca se torció hacia arriba.

-Nada me gustaría más que compensártelo.

Salté encima de él y le llené su rostro del cientos de pequeños besos por todos lados. Luego me hundí bajo las sábanas y comencé a compensárselo.

* * *

Hay alguien?... es mi idea o hace calor?, y que tal nuestro Emmett, creo que le dará grandes dolores a nuestra pareja favorita y espero que bella aprenda su lección y se comunique con nuestro Eddy antes de comportarse infantilmente.

pasando a otro tema , no podre actualizar en dos días como prometi solo me retrasare dos dias, es decir actualizare el miercoles ya que tengo que estudiar para mi ultimo examen de la universidad pero como es el ultimo podre actualizar lo demas dias sin problemas, las que quieran me dejan Reviews o su correo (sin punto para que no lo borren) y no tendré problemas en darles un adelanto del siguiente capítulo


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces al igual que la historia. Los personajes son de SM, al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora, espero que disfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute.

.

* * *

.

.

Realmente no quería dejar a Edward esa tarde, pero Emmett me había enviado un mensaje para recordarme estar en el ensayo temprano porque quería revisar nuestra lista de canciones de nuevo. Vi la tensa mandíbula de Edward cuando le mencioné el texto de Emmett, pero no dijo nada más sobre él. Edward tuvo que salir al día siguiente y me mató el no pasar todo el día y la noche con él acurrucados en la cama. Antes de irme para el ensayo, Edward me dijo que tenía un poco de trabajo para ponerse al día, pero que me vería en la feria más tarde esa noche. Arreglé todo para que él recogiera un pase de backstage y edward tenía el servicio de coche de la noche anterior antes de traerme a la arena donde nos presentaríamos.

.

.

A medida que la hora de la función se acercaba, me sentí emocionada y nerviosa de que Edward estuviera allí para verme. Era gracioso cómo no me ponía nerviosa acerca de cómo un público de treinta mil personas que habían pagado para ver un acto de apertura diferente iba a reaccionar, pero un hombre podría desentrañarme los nervios.

Alice y yo abrimos el espectáculo, por primera vez, me di cuenta de que algunas personas cantaban junto con nosotras nuestras canciones cuando se repetía el estribillo. La gente estaba animada y yo no estaba segura de si la euforia que sentía mientras cerramos nuestra actuación era de la multitud enérgica o de ver a Edward de pie a un lado del escenario, mirándome.

Fui derecho del escenario a los brazos de Edward. No podía esperar para compartir mi entusiasmo con él.

-¿Te gustó? -Reboté arriba y abajo en la punta de mis pies con euforia. Normalmente solía tener descargas de adrenalina después del show, pero esa noche era extra intensa, ni siquiera podía mantener mi cuerpo físicamente quieto.

-No pensé que hubiera nada más sexy que tú debajo de mí, desnuda. Pero demonios, nena, podría verte toda la noche ahí arriba. Cantas como un ángel y te mueves como el diablo. Una parte de mí quiere mostrarte al mundo, pero la otra parte quiere encerrarte en nuestro apartamento y ponerle el cerrojo a la puerta. -La media sonrisa sexy de Edward me dijo que no estaba bromeando, al menos sobre la parte de querer encerrarme.

Estuve flotando en una nube las siguientes horas mientras Edward se ponía de pie detrás de mí y me sostenía durante la mayor parte del concierto de Double Strife. Me abrazó posesivamente, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, su frente apretado a mi espalda durante las canciones lentas. Entonces Alice y yo bailamos alrededor como adolescentes borrachas a las más rápidas. La forma en que Edward me miraba me hizo sentir especial y adorada y me alegré de que parecía haber olvidado sus sentimientos iniciales hacia Emmett y podía disfrutar durante el espectáculo.

Al final del espectáculo, Emmett y James salieron del escenario por donde Edward y yo estábamos de pie. James sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, pero la sonrisa de Emmett del show parecía haber desaparecido. Hablaron con su jefe unos minutos y luego, cuando la gente estaba gritando lo suficientemente alto como para hacer un bis, salieron a tocar una última canción.

No me sorprendí cuando escuché las primeras notas, ya que parecían haber hecho un hábito el cerrar con Gone. Fue sin duda una de las favoritas. Pero cuando la intro de la guitarra llegó a su fin, y el canto estaba a punto de empezar, vi Emmett mirar por encima hacia mí y sonreír. Entonces él dejó de tocar y los dos hicieron una repetición de su plática en el escenario sobre cómo tener dos chicas calientes cantando con ellos los haría mejor. Sentí la mano de Edward apretar mi cadera cuando Emmett dobló el dedo en mi dirección, haciéndome señas hacia el escenario. Me volví hacia Edward antes de irme y le di un rápido beso y una sonrisa de disculpa.

Alice y yo nos unimos a Double Strife en el escenario y ayudamos a cerrar la presentación como un par de noches antes. Sólo que esta vez me di cuenta de que Emmett se paró un poco más cerca y me tocó la cara mientras cantábamos el último verso para el otro. El efecto fue bueno, incluso mejor que la primera vez que cantamos juntos, creando una química que al público le encantó, pero yo sabía sin lugar a dudas que molestaría Edward.

Después del show, Edward estaba callado, pero accedió a ir a una celebración con las bandas. Edward parecía congeniar con Marco Vulturi, el manager de la gira, y los dos se enfocaron en hablar de negocios mientras Alice y yo hacíamos nuestra rutina habitual de Shoots de tequila. Me encantó que Edward pudiera ir a cualquier lugar y hablar con diferentes tipos de personas. Nunca necesité estar a su lado y hacerle compañía. Pero no importaba donde estuviéramos, él siempre tenía o una mano o un ojo en mí.

Después de nuestro tercer trago del tequila, que era uno de más para mí ya que no había comido nada desde temprano en la mañana, Alice salió a bailar y me di la vuelta y le sonreí a Edward, que estaba cerca hablando con algunos de los chicos de la banda. Captó mi mirada y me dio una sexy media sonrisa mientras se excusaba.

-Te ves feliz. -Dijo Edward, abriendo mis piernas para interponerse entre ellas mientras yo estaba sentada en un taburete en el bar.

Suspiré.

-¿Qué hay para no ser feliz? Mi vida es bastante perfecta. Puedo hacer lo que amo, y tengo un hombre increíblemente sexy del que no puedo tener suficiente. -Puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura mientras hablaba.

Edward sonrió y nuestros ojos se sostuvieron por un minuto antes de que él me diera un tierno y dulce beso. Exhale, aun sintiendo su boca en la mía, incluso después de que nuestro beso había terminado. Nunca antes en mi vida pude haber descrito cómo me sentía durante un momento de felicidad hasta ese momento. Felicidad total y absoluta.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, estaba en camino a la sobriedad, gracias a Edward, quien insistió en que me bebiera dos botellas de agua, que no dejaron mucho espacio para el alcohol en mi estómago. Pero Alice, por otro lado se veía como si hubiera tomado un camino diferente, emergiendo de borracha y dirigiéndose directo a un bombardeo. Edward y yo nos reímos cuando la vimos al final de la barra con un par de chicos de la banda, y como mandó a volar simultáneamente a un puñado de hombres tan rápido como dijeron sus líneas

Alice encontró su camino de vuelta al final de la barra y pidió dos tragos de tequila para nosotras. Ella era ajena al hecho de que yo estaba casi sobria y ella estaba medio hundida. Yo no era una que desperdiciara, así que por supuesto me uní a ella en el trago y encontré Edward mirando divertido a medida que lamiamos la sal una frente a la otra.

Alice siempre fue una borracha feliz, una feliz borracha conversadora.

-Creo que encontré uno esta noche para nuestra lista, Bella. -Su voz era un poco pastosa.

A pesar de que habían pasado años desde que habíamos hablado de la lista, sabía exactamente lo que estaba hablando.

-Voy a ser la juez en eso. Comparte, mi loca amiga.

-Hey, ¿tienes una hermana gemela? ¿No? ¡Entonces debes ser la chica más hermosa en el mundo! -Las dos nos reímos por la mala línea. Alice y yo habíamos comenzado una lista de las peores líneas para ligar hace años. Podía recordar algunas de ellas todavía.

-¿Lista de las peores líneas para ligar, supongo? -Edward sonrió y ordenó otras dos botellas de agua al camarero. ¿Qué había con él dándome agua siempre? Asentí con la cabeza y sonreí, y luego él levantó una ceja.

-Oye, ¿eres egoísta? ¿No? Bueno, si vas a tener ese cuerpo por el resto de tu vida, ¿qué tal si me dejas usarlo esta noche? -Alice se rió e hipo, al mismo tiempo, haciéndonos reír aún más.

-¿Me prestas un centavo?, ¿Para qué? Quiero llamar a mi madre y decirle que acabo de conocer a la mujer de mis sueños. -Inmediatamente ella siguió con otro hipido.

Era mi turno.

-Bebé, me recuerdas a mi dedo gordo del pie. ¿Por qué? Porque tarde o temprano sé que voy a estrellarte en la mesa.

Edward levantó las cejas sorprendido por la grosería de las líneas que habíamos escuchado en los últimos años.

Era el turno de Alice.

-¿Puedo invitarte una copa o solo quieres el dinero? -Los tres reímos de esa. En realidad, fue una de mis favoritas.

Mi turno.

-Voy a ser Burger King y tú serás McDonald's. Voy a tenerlo a mi manera y tú estarás amándolo.

Alice hipo mientras se reía y fue seguido por un ronquido. Ella no tenía idea de lo divertido que era ver como diligentemente intentaba completar sus frases entre insultos y el hipo.

-No te olvides de nuestro favorito de todos los tiempos, Bella.

Alice y yo hablamos al unísono:

-Bebé, si fueras un moco, ¡te escogería primero! -Sí, había un hombre ahí afuera que pensó que ese lo ayudaría a entrar en mis pantalones.

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde, tuve que hablar con Alice para que dejara la otra ronda de tragos. Ciertamente podía manejar su alcohol, pero estaba tambaleándose en pasarse de su límite. Por desgracia, la única manera de que pudiera convencerla de dejar los tragos era acordar bailar con ella. La pista de baile estaba bastante llena y no estaba segura de que fuera una buena idea bailar a las dos de la mañana en el centro de una habitación llena de hombres borrachos con una Alice tambaleándose y Edward mirando. Parecía una receta para el desastre.

No estuvimos en la pista de baile ni tres minutos cuando los primeros hombres se acercaron. Cortésmente los rechacé y Alice y yo seguimos bailando solas. Unos minutos más tarde, llegó otro intentando. Esta vez el chico puso su mano en mi brazo cuando traté de rechazarlo. La música estaba muy alta y me di por vencida en tratar de gritar, así que en vez quite la mano del hombre de mi brazo y señalé a Edward, que estaba mirando hacia nosotros como si estuviera listo para matar a alguien. Yo estaba feliz de que el truco funcionara, porque no parecía que a Edward le quedara mucha paciencia. Por suerte, logramos sobrevivir a las próximas dos canciones sin ser tocadas y fui capaz de convencer a Alice de que debíamos sentarnos y tomar un poco de agua.

Hicimos nuestro camino de regreso a la barra del bar y Edward nos pidió dos aguas. James y Emmett estaban sentados cerca. James estaba hablando con una bonita morena, que tenía su mano en su pecho mientras se reía. Unos asientos más allá, Emmett parecía estar cociéndose.

El camarero se acercó a Alice y a mí:

-¿Dos tequilas?

-Dos aguas. -Edward respondió con firmeza antes de que ninguna de nosotras pudiera hablar. Alice puso mala cara por su respuesta. Unos minutos más tarde, nos preparábamos para salir cuando oí la voz de Emmett por los altavoces.

-Espero que no les importe, pero me gustaría compartir con todos ustedes una canción en la que he estado trabajando. He estado inspirado la última semana, más inspirado de lo que he estado en años, y esta canción es para mi inspiración.

Las mujeres en el bar se desvanecieron y gritaron y Emmett tuvo que mover hacia abajo las manos con el fin de empezar.

La canción comenzó lenta y me sorprendió que Emmett hubiera estado trabajando en una balada. No era por lo general su tipo de cosa. Su voz era cruda y hermosa y la canción comenzó bonita. Pero cuando llegó al coro, no había duda de que él me estaba mirando mientras cantaba.

_He estado viajando solo durante tanto tiempo, _

_De alguna manera me perdí en el camino._

_Pero ahora que el destino te ha encontrado, _

_Me doy cuenta de que mi camino me llevó de vuelta a ti._

_No lo creía hasta que te vi,_

_Pero ahora sé que es verdad, _

_Nena, eres mi destino, mi futuro, mi destino._

_No lo creía hasta que te vi, _

_Pero ahora sé que es verdad._

_No, no lo creía hasta que te vi, _

_Pero ahora sé que es verdad_.

En el momento en que la canción terminó, el agarre de Edward en mis caderas era tan fuerte que era doloroso. Estaba segura de que tendría moretones en forma de dedos mañana. Contuve la respiración mientras Emmett recibía su aplauso desde el escenario y lentamente hizo su camino de regreso al bar cerca de donde estábamos parados. Cuando Edward finalmente amainó en el agarre en mis caderas, pensé que podría haber una pelea. Pero en lugar de eso me sorprendió. Su agarre se aflojó lo suficiente como para darme la vuelta para enfrentarme a él y entonces me besó. Duro. Y largo. Fue un beso posesivo, que me dijo que Edward estaba reclamándome. Pero para el momento en que había terminado no me importaba por qué me había besado, sólo quería más.

Edward rompió el beso lentamente y alejó un poco su cara de la mía, mi respiración seguía entrecortada. El hombre tenía un efecto en mí que nunca había sabido que podía existir. Me susurró al oído:

-¿Lista para irnos? -Asentí con la cabeza. Edward me cogió la mano con fuerza mientras dábamos las buenas noches y me alegré de que Emmett no estuviera a la vista cuando nos fuimos.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y encontré a un Edward sudoroso con una taza de café. Sonreí, sabiendo que era para mí, ya que Edward no tocaba la cafeína. Obviamente, él estaba claramente loco sobre esa cuestión. Entonces me di cuenta de su sudada camisa blanca pegada a su musculoso pecho y no pude quitar mis ojos de él. Edward se acercó a mí y me entregó mi café y me besó en la frente.

-Espera un momento. Voy a tomar una ducha rápida. -Su perezosa sonrisa era ridículamente sexy. Me tomé unos sorbos de café y sonreí porque era justo como me gustaba. Entonces pensé en algo mejor que seguir con mis pensamientos, así que me quité la camiseta de Edward que llevaba y me dirigí a la ducha.

Edward no dijo ni una palabra cuando entré en la ducha donde el agua estaba rociando su cuerpo perfectamente tonificado, pero me miró fijamente. Tomé el jabón y lo lavé en silencio, prestando especial atención a los lugares que provocaron cambios en su respiración.

Cuando había terminado, Edward estaba ansioso por empezar con mi gel de baño. Pero no se lo permití. En lugar de ello, lo besé profundamente y luego caí lentamente de rodillas delante de él, dejando que su gruesa excitación rozara por mi cuerpo, deslizándola sin prisa entre mis pechos húmedos mientras hacía mi descenso. Exhaló ruidosamente cuando cogí su gran cabeza con mi lengua y lo miré con ojos entornados. Poco a poco lamí su reluciente punta mientras él observaba con atención. Suavemente, chupé la hinchada cabeza mientras arremolinaba mi lengua, luego firmemente lamí la parte inferior. Mis labios se deslizaban suavemente sobre su gruesa corona y lo sorprendí llevándolo profundamente en mi garganta en una larga mamada.

-Joder, Bella. -murmuró, mientras enredaba sus dedos con fuerza en mi cabello. Sabía que era difícil que Edward me permitiera tener el control, y la idea de llevarlo a un punto en el que perdiera el control me excitó mucho. Necesitaba llevarlo a ese punto tanto como él necesitaba su liberación. Lo tragué, manteniéndolo profundamente en mi garganta, mientras balanceaba la cabeza ligeramente, pasando sólo dos pulgadas hasta su grueso eje hundiéndose rápidamente antes de volver a bajar, una y otra vez. Extendí la mano hacia sus bolas y apreté firmemente mientras intensificaba la succión. Sentí su gruesa longitud y sus venas creciendo mientras él se endurecía aún más con cada trago.

-Más rápido. -La voz de Edward era ronca y profunda, y sabía que él estaba luchando por no tomar el control. Lo solté de mi garganta y lamí mi camino de regreso hasta su amplia corona y chupé mientras acariciaba su polla húmeda con la mano arriba y abajo al ritmo de mi succión.

Lo provoqué con mi lengua, lamiendo arriba y abajo la longitud de su verga hasta que Edward gruñó y apretó los dedos en mi cabello y empujó su polla de nuevo en mi boca. Miré hacia arriba y sonreí diabólicamente y fui recompensada con un gruñido profundo y el movimiento de las caderas de Edward.

Estaba tan excitada ante la idea de Edward deshecho viniéndose solo por mi toque que podía sentir mi propio clítoris palpitar. Lo lleve profundamente otra vez hasta que su larga polla golpeó la parte trasera de mi garganta. Edward hizo un sonido salvaje y me sostuvo la cabeza quieta mientras empezaba a empujar en mi garganta, tomando el relevo. Se balanceó y salía rápido y furioso, sin permitir que mi cabeza se moviera mientras follaba mi boca con una necesidad carnal. Cualquier control que tenía se rindió y Edward se hizo cargo salvajemente. Sin embargo, me sentí poderosa por llevarlo hasta el punto en que ya no podía rendirse.

La voz de Edward era baja y ronca, y su voz sonaba dolida mientras hablaba.

-Voy a venirme, Bella. -Sentí que soltaba el férreo control que tenía en mi pelo, lo que me permitía alejarme si quería. Me encantaba que siempre me advirtiera, a pesar de que nunca me había alejado. Era sólo una pequeña parte del hombre que siempre ponía mis necesidades primero, aún a costa de su propio deseo. Lo llevé en mi garganta aún más profundo mientras le agarraba el culo, en silencio diciéndole que estaba bien que se liberara. Edward se vino con un sonido salvaje mientras empezaba a soltar su grueso caliente semen por mi garganta. Tuve que tragar varias veces para evitar asfixiarme por la cantidad de líquido que liberó mientras se vaciaba dentro de mí.

Cuando sus embestidas finalmente se desaceleraron, lo saqué de mi garganta y lentamente me deslicé arriba y abajo de la longitud de su eje aún firme, con avidez lamiendo la última gota de él. Edward se agachó y me levantó y besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

-esús, Bella, eso fue increíble. Ni siquiera puedo verte hacer eso durante más de un segundo o no duro un minuto. Es posible que tú seas la que está de rodillas físicamente, pero tú eres la que me pone de rodillas a mí.

.

.

.

El resto del día pasó demasiado rápido, y me encontré temiendo que Edward se fuera esa tarde, a pesar de que tenía que subir al autobús a las cinco, cuando nos retiramos a la siguiente parada de la gira. Salvo cualquier otra visita no planificada, no volvería a ver a Edward por otras dos semanas, cuando teníamos planeado reunirnos en Italia para una pausa de la gira de tres días.

Estuvimos de pie fuera del hotel diciendo adiós hasta el último minuto que pudimos ahorrar. Edward había ordenado dos coches para nosotros, uno para que volviera al autobús de la gira y el otro para que lo llevara al aeropuerto.

Me paré sobre mis puntillas y besé la boca de Edward suavemente.

-Voy a echarte de menos. Odio decir adiós. Siento que hemos dicho adiós demasiadas veces desde que nos conocimos. -Edward besó mi boca suavemente.

-Ve a mostrarle al mundo la estrella que ya sé que eres. Pero te quiero de vuelta en nuestra cama tan pronto como se termine, para que no olvides dónde perteneces. -Otro beso dulce, pero enganché el labio inferior de Edward entre mis dientes mientras trataba de alejarse. Su agarre se apretó alrededor de mi cintura y dio un gruñido como respuesta-. Y recuerdes a quién le perteneces.

El conductor de Edward nos trajo de vuelta a la realidad mientras interrumpía cortésmente, diciéndonos que estábamos quedando cortos para su vuelo. Edward me metió seguramente en mi coche antes de entrar en el suyo y alejarse. Estaba orgullosa de mí misma por no llorar demasiado en el camino de regreso al autobús.

.

.

.

* * *

Dios definitivamente hace calor¡ pero bueno nuestro Emmett seguirá interponiéndose entre estos dos, solo espero que al final no se salga con la suya.

Pasando a otro tema…. Oficialmente estoy de vacaciones, esto quiere decir que tendrán más capis y ningún impedimento para que actualice, así que nos vemos en 2 días más.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces al igual que la historia. Los personajes son de SM, al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora, espero que disfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute.

* * *

.

.

.

Pov B

.

.

Las siguientes semanas viajaremos a través de Dinamarca, luego Suecia y antes de regresar, haremos un alto en Austria, continuando hacia el sur hasta nuestra próxima parada en el norte de Italia. El viaje hasta Copenhage era largo y nos tomó toda una noche y la mañana siguiente para llegar. El bus paró en una ocasión, para el cambio de conductores y repostar pero la mayor parte del tiempo estuvimos en la carretera.

Alice y yo dormimos la noche entera, ambas estábamos exhaustas, la larga noche de descanso nos vino bien. Estaba cansada, mental y físicamente de mi tiempo con Edward, y Alice estaba muerta de ir tanto de fiesta. Nos estuvimos turnando para dormir en la habitación privada con cama de tamaño King porque las literas tenían una colchoneta muy delgada de algodón sobre una tabla de madera. No estaba segura si Alice sabía que estaba triste o si ella necesitaba compañía para sí misma, pero caímos en la gran cama juntas. Desperté en una esquina de la cama, sin manta y Alice estaba atravesada en diagonal enrollada en la manta. Encontré divertida la situación de estar en la esquina de la cama, al igual que Edward me reclamaba que yo me agarraba la cama para mi sola y le robaba la manta.

Mientras atravesábamos las calles de Copenhage, la ciudad llamó mi atención y me pareció oportuno despertar a la bestia a mi lado. Alice puso la manta sobre su cabeza, yo tocaba su hombro y la llamaba suavemente por su nombre para que despertara.

-Mejor será que el autobús se esté quemando, Bella.

La voz de Alice era más soñolienta de lo normal, ella nunca había sido una persona madrugadora.

-Debemos estar en Copenhage, la ciudad es hermosa, pensé que querías verla.

-¿Tienes café para mí?

No había señales de que la cara de Alice se asomara por debajo de la manta.

-Ummm… no, pero puedo prepararnos un poco.

-¿Realmente sabes cómo funciona esa cosa?

Alice deslizo la manta hacia abajo lo suficiente para mostrar su frente y un ojo entreabierto.

-¿La cafetera?

-No. La aspiradora. Ella volvió a subir la manta y se cubrió la cabeza y entonces dijo:

-Por supuesto que la cafetera, ¿de qué otra cosa podríamos estar hablando? El otro día intenté usarla, pero explotó por todo el lugar

Me reí y me paré de la cama dejándola para hacerle café a mi gruñona amiga, pero entonces cambié de idea y comencé a saltar sobre la cama.

Alice bajó la manta hasta su nariz.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

-Te apuesto a que puedo alcanzar el techo primero.

-Sonreí y enmarqué una ceja a mi mejor amiga, sabía que ella nunca renunciaría a un reto, aun si tenía que salir de la cama antes del mediodía.

-Creo que me cambiaré al otro bus y mandar a Emmett a quedarse contigo

Alice gruñó y volvió a poner la manta sobre su cabeza. Me mantuve saltando. Esperando. Conocía a Alice desde la escuela primaria y sabía como que el sol brilla que ella no se podía resistir a un reto por más tonto que fuera. Unos pocos saltos más y entonces Alice gruñó y se unió a mis saltos sobre la cama. Cuando Alice alcanzó el techo del bus golpeándolo con la cabeza, la dejé como vencedora y probablemente con un dolor de cabeza para toda la mañana.

.

.

.

Regresé a la habitación con dos tazas grandes de café y dos Ibuprofenos para mi amiga. Yo no sabía si le dolía la cabeza por golpearse con el techo del autobús o no, pero supuse que lo necesitaría de todas formas por la resaca que probablemente tendría de los últimos días de fiestas.

Estábamos sentadas quietas sobre la cama, sorbiendo nuestro café y mirando por la ventana de la parte de atrás del bus en la habitación privada, viendo las imágenes de la hermosa ciudad de Copenhage.

El autobús avanzaba lentamente calle por calle de edificios bajos solamente de entre cuatro y seis pisos. Los edificios tenían una arquitectura maravillosa, pintados en diversos colores. Los campanarios de la iglesia destacaban con los colores del ocaso entre el amarillo y el naranja quemado y el azul del cielo y de los edificios históricos. Solamente unos pocos hoteles modernos empañaban el pintoresco encanto de la hermosa e histórica ciudad.

Alice y yo estábamos entusiasmadas acerca de nuestra actuación en Copenhage, teníamos programados actuar en un festival de música de verano al aire libre en lugar de un típico teatro, diferente a todos los otros lugares de la gira. Era uno de los grandes festivales de música rock de Europa, durante varios días y en diferentes escenarios.

Antes de salir, el mánager de la gira nos explicó que teníamos programado principalmente tocar en uno de los escenarios pequeños, pero la organización del festival nos movió al Orange Stage, el más grande de los seis escenarios. Aparentemente, la gira había ganado popularidad mientras viajábamos y ellos esperaban muchos fans para nuestra presentación como para tocar en un escenario pequeño. El Orange Stage era donde los artistas más populares hacían sus actuaciones, porque se podían acomodar más de sesenta mil personas.

Como adolescentes, Alice y yo habíamos soñado con actuar en el festival. Nosotras aun teníamos los precios de los tickets del año en que cumplimos dieciocho, que ninguna de nosotras pudo comprar. Nosotras amábamos la idea de tocar en un gran festival, pero aun siendo parte de los espectadores era suficiente para ser un sueño convertido en realidad. El único aparcamiento para el autobús de la gira era la zona de acampada. Podíamos vivir el festival sólo como fans, diferente a Emmett y James, la mayoría de la gente no sabía quiénes éramos, al menos hasta que nos tocara actuar podríamos disfrutar el festival en un relativo anonimato.

Alice y James estaban especialmente entusiasmados con la parada, ambos habían planeado unirse al "Maratón nudista", una tradición anual que tenía lugar el día sábado, el cuarto día de festival. El maratón era una actividad organizada donde la gente corría desnudos alrededor del lugar de acampada. Un hombre y una mujer eran seleccionados para ganar una entrada para el festival del próximo año. Los dos habían pasado horas diciéndome que me uniera a ellos pero contrario a Alice yo pensaba que era más divertido verla.

.

.

.

Alice y yo pasamos el día viendo grupos y comiendo pinchos, algunos de los cuales yo no estaba segura que eran. Algunos de los días los pasamos con James y Emmett y otros músicos de la gira, pero era más difícil moverse a través del festival con tantas chicas parando a James y Emmett por autógrafos y fotos. Algunas levantaban sus camisetas para pedirles que firmaran sobre sus pechos, con lo cual los chicos estaban felizmente obligados a hacerlo. El día era divertido, aunque me di cuenta que Emmett se mantuvo a distancia de mi la mayor parte del día.

Después de unas pocas horas de constante interrupciones por los fans de Double Strife, Alice y yo decidimos abandonarlos. Con la gran multitud de mujeres rondándolos, ansiosas por cualquier atención que de ellos pudieran obtener, dudaba que ellos se dieran cuenta.

El resto de la tarde Alice y yo miramos las actuaciones de los grupos y bailamos juntas, no podía pedir nada mejor, más que un día relajado, excepto -por su puesto- que al final de todo volviera a casa junto a Edward

Nos encontramos con los chicos justo a tiempo para la carrera nudista y me sorprendí cuando más chicos de nuestra gira habían decidido unirse a la diversión después de que se enteraran que Alice participaría. Alice, por supuesto, era la única mujer que participaría de nuestro grupo, pero eso no parecía molestarla.

Emmett y yo mirábamos la carrera nudista juntos, ambos reíamos histéricamente mientras las personas corrían alrededor borrachos, cayéndose frecuentemente. La carrera se había convertido en un mejor espectáculo de lo habitual, los jardines estaban fangosos de la lluvia de la noche anterior, haciendo que la hierba fuera resbaladiza y fangosa. Era todo confuso una mezcla no muy buena con los campistas ebrios, haciendo que pareciera más una pelea en el barro.

Aunque no hablamos mucho, estaba contenta de que Emmett y yo hubiéramos compartido juntos ese momento divertido. La tensión que había existido entre nosotros la última semana durante la gira, había empezado a notarse.

Después de la carrera de nudistas, la mayoría del grupo decidió pasarse el resto de la anoche en la tienda de cerveza. Decliné la invitación, porque mi garganta no estaba bien y no estaba segura si era por alergias o había comenzado con un resfriado. Considerando que me estaban pagando para cantar, pensé que lo mejor era irme y renunciar a una noche de fiesta. Estaba entusiasmada con tocar al día siguiente y quería que todo fuera perfecto.

De regreso al autobús de la gira me hice un té de eucalipto para toda la noche. En el área de acampada había un fuerte ruido afuera por la fiesta, pero puse un poco de música suave para olvidar la gran fiesta que había afuera, llame a Edward y le conté sobre mi día y él me habló sobre el suyo. Me contó que tenía una reunión de la junta directiva en la mañana y su tono de voz cambió cuando lo mencionó, eso significaba que tendría que reunirse con su padre cosa que el evitaba por todos los medios. El había planeado correr diez kilómetros en la mañana antes de ir al trabajo y encerrarse con su padre durante horas. El había tenido un inconveniente con su padre cuando su madre enfermó de cáncer y su padre se buscó una mujer nueva con la mitad de su edad en vez de cuidar de su esposa enferma. Desde entonces el no toleraba a su padre solo lo veía cuando era estrictamente necesario y solamente referido a temas de negocios. Las cosas fueron a peor en los últimos meses, después que el padre de Edward interfiriera en nuestras vidas. Quise preguntarle si había sucedido alguna cosa nueva pero algo me dijo que era mejor dejarlo para otra ocasión, quizás cuando estuviéramos frente a frente.

Estuvimos hablando alrededor de una hora al teléfono y cuando estábamos haciendo planes para hablar al día siguiente alguien tocó la puerta del bus, estaba al teléfono con Edward mientras abría la puerta esperando encontrar a Alice borracha pero era Emmett, él no habló, se quedó parado afuera esperando a que lo invitara a entrar. Le dije a Edward que lo llamaría al día siguiente porque el mánager de la gira había venido para revisar nuestro horario. Y nos despedimos. Odié mentirle a Edward pero sabía cómo se sentía respecto a Emmett y ya tenía suficiente con sus problemas, de tener que lidiar con su padre y la reunión con la junta directiva

Emmett esperó afuera del autobús mientras estaba hablando al teléfono, hasta que colgué

-¿Puedo entrar, Bella?

Para mí fue sospechoso al principio. Pero entonces él seguía parado afuera manteniendo la puerta abierta, silenciosamente acepté. Sabía que Edward no quería que estuviera a solas con Emmett pero supuse que era lo mejor para aclarar la tensión entre nosotros. Recordé la promesa que le había hecho a Edward de no llevar hombres a mi habitación y me justifiqué diciéndome que no estaba rompiendo mi promesa mientras estuviera en el área común del autobús.

No podía imaginarme que fuera posible pasar tres meses más de gira con Emmett y no encontrarnos juntos en algún momento. Era mejor aclarar las cosas para seguir hacia adelante con una mejor relación entre nosotros.

Emmett se sentó y nosotros comenzamos a hablar al mismo tiempo, nos reímos nerviosamente y le siguió un silencio incomodo.

-Tu primero.

-Quería preguntarte por qué no fuiste a la fiesta a compartir unas cervezas con los demás.

-Ah, la fiesta de la cerveza dentro de nada se convertirá en la fiesta de los autógrafos así que preferí no participar. -Sonreí.

-El precio de la fama.

-Supongo.

Emmett pasó sus dedos entre su pelo, su lenguaje corporal fue como si estuviera en constante tensión más de lo que dejaba entrever.

-¿Qué es lo tienes que decir, Emmett?

Emmett metió sus manos en los bolsillos y miró hacia abajo, jugando con una pequeña mancha en la alfombra a sus pies. Sus movimientos me recordaban a un niño pequeño que tenía que confesar alguna cosa a su madre, pero tenía miedo de su reacción.

-Quería disculparme por actuar como un idiota actualmente. -Me miró con una tímida sonrisa, era la primera vez que podía entrever al viejo Emmett que conocía.

-Has sido un idiota. -Sonreí y le di un apretón en su hombro con un gesto amistoso para quitar la tensión después de nuestra conversación.

-Sabía que no me dejarías de lado tan fácilmente.

Me reí sintiendo que la tensión se relajaba en un intercambio amistoso.

-¿Quieres que te patee el trasero en Rock Band (video juego para celular), amigo?

Las cejas de Emmett se elevaron en sorpresa y su sonrisa volvió

-Tráelo, Bells.

Jugamos Rock Band en la pantalla de la parte delantera del autobús por más de dos horas. Perdí la noción de si estaba ganando o perdiendo pero cuando Alice regresó estaba segura que había perdido.

Alice y James entraron en el autobús como un incendio voraz, aun tenían barro seco en el pelo y fueron directo por una botella de tequila. Los cuatros nos reímos y contamos viejas historias por otra hora más antes de decidir que era hora de irme a dormir, El sol estaba saliendo cuando sentí que Alice caía en a la cama junto a mí.

Todos estábamos emocionados por como las cosas fueron en el festival de Dinamarca. Pero Copenhage pasó rápidamente y nos movimos hasta la siguiente ciudad. El viaje desde Dinamarca hasta Suecia no fue tan pacífico como lo fue el de Berlín hasta Dinamarca. En lugar de tratar de agarrar el sueño mientras viajábamos, como Alice lo hizo en el último tramo del viaje, todos nos amontonamos en un autobús y celebramos nuestro éxito quedándonos despiertos toda la noche y cantando hasta que apenas podíamos mantener nuestros ojos abiertos.

Para el momento en que llegamos a Suecia, todos estábamos listos para desplomarnos. Por suerte, teníamos casi veinticuatro horas antes de nuestro próximo show y nos registramos en un hotel con camas de verdad por algunas noches mientras a los autobuses los revisaban en el taller. Claro, desde que el Tour era patrocinado por Cullen, fuimos alojados en una hermosa propiedad suya

.

.

.

Aice y yo estábamos entusiasmadas por pasar el día viendo American Tv en vivo, y teníamos grandes planes para pedir servicio a la habitación y quedarnos en nuestras pijamas hasta la hora de irnos al escenario. A diferencia de las otras propiedades de Cullen que había visitado, la propiedad en Suecia era pintoresca y elegante, un contraste con los modernos y ultra lujosos rascacielos que son típicos de la marca Cullen.

No estaba sorprendida de que el personal fuera demasiado atento cuando entramos. Edward parecía tomarse en serio que Alice y yo fuéramos tratadas como de la realeza y recibiéramos los mejores alojamientos en donde sea que él tuviera su control. Me sonreí a mí misma a medida que el personal me daba sus atenciones, no me importaba tener una suite ya que sabía era la manera de Edward de cuidarme y lo adoraba por eso.

Después de que el gerente del hotel nos dejó en nuestra suite y nos dio un estupendo tour, se volteó hacia mí antes de irse, revisó su bolsillo y me ofreció una pequeña caja negra.

El hombre mayor me sonrió mientras me tendía la caja.

-Señorita Swan, el Señor Masen me pidió que le entregara esto.

Tomé la caja de la mano del hombre y sonreí curiosa. Como parecía ser la norma en cualquiera de las propiedades Cullen, el gerente no aceptó propina y nos animó a Alice y a mí a disfrutar de todo lo que el hotel tenía que ofrecer sin necesidad de consultarlo con él.

-Así que ¿ahora la suite del penthouse viene con joyas, huh? -Alice vino detrás de mí y me quitó la caja de la mano-. Y yo aquí pensando que yo era la princesa

Intenté quitarle la caja de la mano pero Alice solo soltó risitas y corrió al otro lado del sofá, fuera de mi alcance.

-¡Te daré veinte dólares por lo que sea que hay adentro!

Me detuve en medio de mi persecución.

-Veinte dólares, Alice, ¿en serio? ¿Has visto la insignia de la caja?

Alice miró curiosamente a la caja en su mano y se quedó boquiabierta cuando notó el pequeño escrito: "K" de Kleinmans. Kleinmans era una boutique de joyería muy popular de la ciudad de Nueva York que usualmente prestaba sus joyas a celebridades que pasaban por la alfombra roja. Sabíamos el nombre porque lo habíamos escuchado de las celebridades cuando decían de quien vestían en las entregas de premios, no por ser capaces de poder comprar en la tienda.

-Okey, cincuenta dólares y es mi última oferta, Bella. -Alice gritó y soltó risitas cuando la sorprendí al yo saltar sobre el sofá y quitarle la caja. Me desplomé en el sofá y Alice me siguió rápidamente, mirando ansiosamente sobre mi hombro a medida que abría la caja de terciopelo.

-Es hermoso, Bella. -La voz de Alice era sincera y afectuosa cuando habló. Yo estaba sin palabras cuando miré al hermoso y brillante colgante de estrella. Era una simple y muy delgada cadena de oro blanco que sostenía una hermosa estrella de diamante adoquinada con diamantes pavé. La estrella tenía una de sus puntas más larga que las otras, de alguna manera su apariencia gritaba Estrella de Rock. Brillaba contra la caja de terciopelo negro como si estuviera iluminando al cielo en lo alto.

Recordé lo que Edward me dijo antes de que se fuera y mi corazón se hinchó un poco más por el loco, controlador, dulce, atento y sexy como el infierno hombre que de verdad era mío.

.

.

Alice y yo dormimos por casi diez horas inmediatamente después de que nos instalamos. Llamé a Edward antes de dormirme, y lo atrapé antes de que se fuera a su reunión. Puedo decir que él estaba feliz con mi reacción al collar, a pesar de que él trató de actuar como si no fuera la gran cosa. Adoraba que él pusiera tanto esfuerzo en tratar de complacerme.

Ya era la tarde cuando ordenamos servicio a la habitación. Estábamos más allá de tener hambre. Estaba un poco avergonzada de la cantidad de comida habíamos pedido cuando el servicio de habitaciones tuvo que traerla en dos carritos solo para que pudiera caber toda. Alice y yo nos atiborramos de más calorías de lo que típicamente comíamos en una semana, luego tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares en cada lado del sofá, nos enrollamos en nuestras propias cobijas y vimos sin prestar atención a la ruidosa televisión.

Estaba casi dormida, después de haber sido inducida a un coma por comida en una tarde perezosa, cuando Aice le subió a la televisión.

-¿Bella?

Salí de mi aturdimiento para ver la hermosa cara de Edward en la televisión. El hombre realmente todavía me quitaba la respiración. Él estaba parado solo en la alfombra roja mientras los fotógrafos le tomaban fotos. Lucía locamente atractivo en un esmoquin y le daba a la cámara esa sexy media torcida sonrisa que me hizo derretir cuando lo vi por primera vez. Luego ella fue hacia él y mi corazón se detuvo.

Rosalie estaba vestida en uno de sus usuales y exagerados atuendos. Sus grandes senos apenas eran contenidos por su caliente vestido rojo que estaba justamente cortado debajo de su ombligo. Los lados de su vestido estaban al descubierto y la raja en su parte inferior mostraba la parte de arriba de su muslo a medida que posaba al lado de Edward, sonriendo entusiasta. Edward puso su mano en su espalda y juntos posaron para los flashes de las cámaras. La cara sonriente de Edward se volvió dura a medida que esperaba que las cámaras terminaran. Podía decirlo por la manera en que su mandíbula se apretó que él no disfrutaba de ello, la sonrisa de Rosalie por otro lado me decía una historia completamente diferente.

La presentadora del programa habló cuando pasaban las imágenes y en la parte inferior de la pantalla decía que esas eran imágenes de los premios AVN del año pasado. Aparentemente los nominados de este año han sido anunciados y Masen Productions se ha ganado el record por más nominaciones.

Alice y yo miramos sin palabras a la televisión cuando el segmento dio una pequeña historia sobre los premios AVN.

-Los American Adult Video Awards son los Oscar's de la industria de películas para adultos, con casi cien categorías, algunas de las cuales son similares a la de los premios para películas en general. Otras son específicas para la industria del filme erótico. Este año Masen Productions, manejada por el siempre apuesto Edward Masen, tiene un gran número de nominaciones. Jack y su pareja de hace mucho tiempo, Rosalie Hale, siguen evasivos con la prensa, pero hay un rumor de que en los premios de este año veremos un anillo en el dedo de Rosalie, chicas.

Miré a la televisión todavía con mi boca abierta por la historia aun cuando el segmento cambió a otras noticias. Alice habló primero.

-Bella, ellos maquillan las cosas para ganar audiencia. Tú sabes que nada pasa entre Edward y esa criatura.

Me tomó un minuto responder. Sabía en mi corazón que no había nada entre Edward y Rosalie, pero verlos en televisión y a él poniéndole la mano en su espalda con un grado de familiaridad, me hizo sentir enferma.

-Lo sé, Alice. Pero aún me hace sentir enferma escuchar siquiera una historia falsa sobre Edward y otra mujer. En especial esa mujer. No me gustó desde el primer momento en que la conocí y ver a su cara complacida disfrutando al lado de Edward, hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

Salté cuando mi teléfono sonó y vibró desde la mesa de vidrio enfrente de mí.

-No lo ignores otra vez, Bella. -me advirtió Alice.

Tomé una respiración profunda y agarré mi teléfono, esperando ver a la guapa cara de Edward en la pantalla, pero apareció otra cara. Mi madre.

-No es posible. Lancé al teléfono de nuevo a la mesa como si estuviera en llamas y me hubiera quemado la mano.

-Bella. -advirtió Alice.

-No es Edward, es mi madre.

-¿Crees que su llamada justo en este momento sea una coincidencia, o que ella vio lo que nosotras vimos?

-La verdad, no quiero saberlo ahora mismo. -Me quedé viendo al Cheesecake que habíamos ordenado temprano junto con la cena pero que no comimos por estar demasiado llenas.

-¿Postre?

-Siempre.

.

.

.

* * *

Que les parece la reacción de Bella?, para mi es entendible, en esta historia Rosalie es un perra que solo quiere la fama, esperemos como va a ser la reacción de la madre de bella¡ y que me dicen de la premiación?


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces al igual que la historia. Los personajes son de SM, al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora, espero que disfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute.

* * *

.

.

.

Unas horas después, estaba segura de que mi madre había visto las noticias. Ella llamó cuatro veces en un corto periodo de tiempo, lo cual no era muy común en ella. Revisé su mensaje después de la segunda llamada para estar segura de que no estaba evadiendo una emergencia y ella mencionó que había visto a Edward en televisión y quería confirmarlo conmigo.

Mi madre y yo éramos cercanas y sabía que estaría preocupada, pero cuando quería información, ella tenía sus maneras de obtenerla de mí. No estaba lista para compartir esa parte de la vida de Edward con ella, a pesar de que estaba segura de que cualquier imagen sórdida que creó en su cabeza era mucho peor de lo que era la realidad.

Todavía no he hablado con Edward sobre las noticias y al principio pensé que me estaba dando mi espacio para que las asimilara. Pero Edward no era ese tipo de hombre realmente. Si él tenía una preocupación o problema, llegaba al meollo del asunto. Él no creía en dar espacio o reflexionar sobre las cosas. Él no es así.

Recordé cuando nos vimos por primera vez en Isla Esme. Nos conocimos en un bar mientras él estaba ahí con sus amigos por una despedida de soltero. Yo estaba de vacaciones con Alice en lo que se suponía sería mi luna de miel. Ambos sentimos la química instantánea que brilló entre nosotros. Pero yo estaba saliendo de un compromiso roto y en realidad no buscaba salir con nadie. Edward había decidido que tendríamos un romance isleño y nadie podría haberlo detenido una vez que se le ocurrió. Él no me presionó ni nada, pero él tenía claro desde el principio que era lo que quería y no me dio oportunidad de sobre analizar la situación. En su lugar, él se quedó justo enfrente de mí, parado tan cerca con sus increíbles ojos verdes quemándome, que mi cuerpo no pudo evitar reaccionar. Él era exigente y posesivo pero de una manera sexy y confiada, que solo unos pocos hombres podían conseguir.

Cuanto más pensaba en Edward, más me daba cuenta de que él aún no había escuchado las noticias. Sabía que tenía una reunión del consejo esta mañana, pero no estaba segura de cuanto normalmente duraban ese tipo de cosas.

Justo estaba secándome después de una ducha cuando escuché a mi teléfono sonando desde la habitación. El destello de la cara de Edward me hizo sonreír, a pesar de que estaba un poco aprensiva de discutir lo que había visto en la televisión. En el fondo sabía que estaba actuando de manera infantil. Pero cuando se trataba de Edward mis emociones se volvían incontrolables.

-Hey.

-Hola hermosa. -Su sexy voz me hizo sonreír, aun a mil millas de distancia.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Como lo esperaba. -Edward suspiró y cambió de tema rápidamente-. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día de pijamada y servicio a la habitación?

-Estuvo… interesante. -Luché para conseguir la respuesta adecuada para describir mi día.

-Cuéntame sobre eso

-Preferiría escuchar sobre tu día. -No tenía idea de por qué desvariaba

-Estás desvariando nena, ¿está todo bien? -Desde el primer momento en que conocí a Edward , su aparente habilidad para siempre leerme la mente, me desconcertaba. La mayor parte del tiempo me delataba mi lenguaje corporal, pero al parecer él aun podía hacerlo a través del teléfono, a miles de millas de distancia.

-¿Cómo haces eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Saber lo que estoy haciendo a tres mil millas de distancia.

-Te lo dije nena, eres importante para mí, así que siempre presto atención. Pero sigues desvariando, así que ¿por qué no me dices lo que no quieres decirme?

Sip, tenía razón, el hombre no me hubiera dado la oportunidad de pensar antes de llamarme, si él pensaba que algo me molestaba

-Bien. -Suavicé mi respuesta-. Tú lucías realmente atractivo.

Edward se rió por lo bajo.

-Llega a la parte interesante, nena.

-Era uno de esos shows de pseudo-noticias, esos que dan las noticias pero que todas involucran a las celebridades.

-Sé cuáles son. -Podía decir por su tono que él se estaba poniendo impaciente con mi historia.

-Ellos anunciaron a los nominados para los premios AVN. Las imágenes debieron ser de la ceremonia del año pasado, porque tú y tu cita estaban en la alfombra roja muy bien vestidos.

Edward emitió un soplo de aire.

-¿Mi cita? ¿Quieres decir Rosalie?

-Si, ella. -Dios, solo escuchar a Edward decir su nombre, me hizo sacar las garras.

-Así que, ¿estás molesta porque nos viste juntos en la televisión? -La pregunta de Edward buscaba una confirmación, no cuestionaba la validez de mi reacción

-No, a pesar de que me sentí un poco mareada cuando la periodista mencionó un rumor de que Rosalie podría recibir un anillo de ti este año.

-Nena, lo siento. El publicista de Rosalie ha mantenido circulando rumores de nuestra relación por años. Nunca me importó porque ayudaba a las ventas y no me importaba una mierda lo que los demás pensaran. Me aseguraré de que Rosalie y su publicista terminen con los juegos.

-Gracias, realmente apreciaría eso. Mi mamá ha estado llamándome todo el día y aún no he podido encontrar que le voy a decir.

-¿Por qué tienes que encontrar algo que decirle?

-Porque asumo que ella también vio la historia y no estoy segura de que decirle

Edward habló solemnemente.

-Dile la verdad.

-¿Que mi novio hace pornografía y se ha acostado con más mujeres de las que puedo contar?

Edward se quedó callado por un minuto.

-¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí, Bella? -Su voz era baja y sonaba dolida.

Me tensé ante su tono de tristeza. No era mi intención lastimarlo, pero estaba siendo honesta. No tenía idea de que decirles a mi familia y amigos, ahora que el lado oscuro de Edward salió a la luz.

-Tal vez eso no sonó bien. Es sólo que mi familia no lo entenderá. Ellos no te conocen de verdad y no quiero que su opinión se base en un estereotipo basado de una película acerca de Bob Guccione (fundador de revista para adulto).

-Me importa lo que tú piensas, Bella y no creí que me juzgaras como persona basada en el tipo de negocio que manejo.

-No lo hago y tampoco quiero que otros te juzguen.

Hablamos por un rato más pero el daño ya estaba hecho y había tensión entre nosotros a pesar de que hablamos de otros temas. Cuando colgamos, me pregunté cómo era posible que mi corazón amara tanto a un hombre y aún fuera capaz de lastimarlo tan fácilmente.

.

.

.

La mejor parte de mi amistad con Alice es que ella siempre me ha dicho la verdad, aunque yo no quisiera escucharla. La noche después de mi conversación con Edward, seguía abatida, incluso después de nuestro show. Le conté a Alice sobre mi plática con Edward y traté duramente de repetir exactamente lo que se dijo.

-Así que, básicamente le dijiste que estabas avergonzada de él -dijo Alice directa a los hechos, mientras se comía un puñado de maníes del bar.

-¡No dije eso! Lo que le dije es que mis padres no entenderían y que no quería que ellos pensaran mal de él -Definitivamente mi tono era defensivo.

-Bella, ¿por qué no querías que tus padres, o cualquiera para el caso, descubrieran a qué se dedica Edward?

-Porque no quería que lo juzgaran. -Sostuve mi cabeza en alto, indignada.

-¿Y qué hizo para que lo juzgaran?

-Él no hizo nada. La gente lo juzgará sólo por el tipo de negocio que maneja. La gente es juzgada por a qué y quienes están relacionadas. Les guste o no.

-Y dado que tú estás con Edward, ¿la gente te juzgará basados en como lo perciben a él?

Mis hombros se hundieron un poco.

-Supongo.

-Así que estás preocupada por ti, no sólo por Edward. Tú básicamente le dijiste que estabas avergonzada de él, Bella.

Odié que Alice tuviera razón. Quería tanto decirle que no me importaba si la gente me juzgaba a causa del negocio de Edward. Pero la verdad, si me importaba. Nunca me detuve a pensar en ello, pero si me importaba lo que la gente pensara. En el fondo sabía que era algo superficial, pero tenía que ser honesta conmigo misma. Si nuestros roles fueran cambiados y yo me diera cuenta de que Edward estaba avergonzado de una parte de mí, aun la más insignificante parte de mí, estaría más herida de lo que quisiera pensar.

Mi cabeza calló hacia atrás mientras gruñía.

-Ughhh. -Quería patearme por ser una niña inmadura y egoísta-. ¿Qué voy a hacer Alice?

Alice me dio una gran diabólica sonrisa y meneó sus cejas.

-Tengo un plan.

Por supuesto que lo tenía, por eso es que era mi mejor amiga desde el tercer grado.

.

.

.

La siguiente semana y media se fue entre conciertos por aquí y allá, y nada de descansos entre los shows de Suecia y Austria. El manager de la gira nos propuso a Alice y a mí grabar un single mientras estuviéramos de gira para pasarlo por las radios de las ciudades donde tocáramos y así ganar seguidores. Planeamos grabar en el norte de Italia por tres días mientras nos presentábamos en los escenarios de Milán y Florencia.

No podía esperar para decirle a Edward que grabaríamos una de nuestras canciones. Alice y yo grabamos algunas canciones juntas hace años, cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero lo hicimos en un garaje transformado usando equipos viejos y un mezclador que no servía la mayoría del tiempo.

Edward estaba feliz de que yo estuviera emocionada, pero sonaba preocupado por mi falta de representante. Él no creía que fuera una buena idea firmar nada sin consultarlo antes con un agente o un abogado. Ni Alice ni yo trabajamos alguna vez con un agente, pero confiaba en el juicio de Edward para los negocios y estaba más que feliz de permitirle tratar con ese tipo de aspectos cuando se ofreció.

El día antes del que teníamos programado para grabar, Edward, por la noche, nos envió a Alice y a mí un paquete con contratos para firmar. A pesar de que Alice y yo estuviésemos felices de firmar lo que sea que pusieran en frente de nosotros, Edward insistió en que leyéramos los contratos, y luego acordáramos una llamada con nuestro nuevo agente para discutir los detalles de lo que estábamos firmando.

El paquete de Edward también incluía un iPad con un software precargado para nuestro video chat con el agente. Al principio estaba desconcertada por la mujer que apareció en la pantalla para nuestra conferencia, especialmente cuando se presentó a sí misma como Lauren Mallory. A causa del nombre, yo tenía asumido que Lauren era un hombre. Pero la mujer que nos sonreía al otro lado del video chat, era definitivamente una mujer, -una deslumbrante, perfectamente arreglada, bien hablada, inteligente mujer-. Nos dio un vistazo de su experiencia, sus más importantes clientes y los servicios que ofrecía. Decir que su lista de clientes era impresionante era quedarse corto. La mujer ha representado a la mitad de artistas cuyas canciones han llegado al top 20 de la radio.

Pasamos más de una hora y media en la conferencia. Para el momento en que estábamos listas para colgar, mi cabeza daba vueltas y estaba tan agradecida de que Edward tomara el control de las negociaciones porque parecía que el contrato original era diferente al que firmaríamos. Lauren definitivamente se había ganado sus honorarios, cuáles sean que serían, ya que dependía de nuestras ventas.

-Bueno, Señoritas, creo que logramos cubrir todo muy bien. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta para ayudarles a estar más cómodas al firmar todo en sus paquetes individuales? -Lauren sonrió dándonos un vistazo de sus perfectos dientes blancos que igualaban a sus perfectos altos pómulos.

Alice y yo nos miramos y encogimos los hombros.

-No lo creo, Lauren, creo que cubriste todo lo que queríamos discutir y hasta más. -Le devolví la sonrisa.

-Eso es grandioso. Así tal vez Edward se relajará un poco. Ese hombre debió ser un abogado por la manera en que me interrogó con preguntas sobre esto. -La cara de negocios de Lauren se relajó un poco y su tono "todo negocios" de la última hora y media se rompió-. Nunca lo había visto así, Isabella. A ese hombre lo tienes mal.

-Uh… Gracias. -No estaba segura de cómo responder a una declaración como esa. Sonaba como si ella ha conocido a Edward por un tiempo, pero no me sentía cómoda preguntando sobre ello.

Lauren nos dio una relajada y feliz risa.

-Bien, entonces háganle saber a Edward que estamos bien, así no suelta a los perros. Mi esposo empezaba a bromear que iba a conseguirme un nuevo celular gracias al número de veces que Edward llamó para conseguir detalles en los últimos días.

Cualquier tensión que había crecido en mi cuello, se calmó un poco cuando Lauren mencionó a su esposo. Nunca había sido del tipo celosa, pero Edward despertaba sentimientos en mí que eran nuevos en todos los sentidos.

.

.

.

Alice y yo decidimos hacer un video chat con Edward para agradecerle por encontrarnos a Lauren. Luego de algunos minutos, Alice salió con el conductor del autobús a conseguirnos la cena, dejándome a mí sola con Edward.

-Así que ¿te gustó ella? -Edward se aflojó la corbata a medida que hablaba. Sentí un retorcijón de calor mientras lo veía desabrocharse los primeros botones de su camisa y exponía la piel de su cuello. Había algo muy sexy en hablar con Edward estando él en su oficina y verlo transformarse de hombre de negocios a novio cariñoso.

-Sí, me gustó. ¿La has conocido por mucho tiempo? Sonaba que sí por algo que ella dijo.

-Estaba feliz de que mi pregunta sonara indiferente como quería. Realmente no quería sonar como una loca novia celosa después de todos los problemas que Edward ha tenido que pasar por mí.

Edward rió.

-La conozco desde que nació prácticamente. Su madre era nuestra ama de llaves y vivían en la casa de invitados hasta que ella se fue a la universidad. Pasamos años en el mismo corralito ya que cuando mi madre salía, mi padre me dejaba con la mamá de Lauren.

-Oh. -Tomé una pausa para dejar que la nueva información se asentara-. Bien, al parecer a ella realmente le agradas.

La cara de Edward se volvió seria.

-Ella no ha sido más que una amiga, Bella.

-Yo no dije nada.

-Pero lo pensaste.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?

Edward soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, nena.

Su tono en broma me hizo reír. O quizás fue el alivio que sentí al saber que Lauren sólo era una amiga de Edward.

-¿Por qué enviaste un iPad? Tú sabes que empaqué el mío. -Vi como los ojos de Edward dejaban mi cara para centrarse en mis senos.

-Quería el más reciente software de codificación cargado, por seguridad.

-¿Mi contrato es secreto de estado? -Alcé una ceja, burlándome y los ojos de Edward volvieron a los míos. Dios, sus hermosos ojos verdes no perdían su brillo ni siquiera a través de un satélite que enviaba información a miles de millas de distancia.

-No estaba preocupado de que alguien espiara tu conversación con Lauren sobre el contrato.

Fruncí el ceño.

-Entonces ¿por qué…?

La sonrisa torcida de Edward detuvo mi pregunta a la mitad y vi como levantaba sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

-¿Estás sola en el autobús?

-Si.

-Ve a la habitación y tranca la puerta. -Sentí la necesidad entre mis piernas con sus palabras.

Edward no se retrasó con instrucciones adicionales cuando tranqué la puerta detrás de mí.

-Siéntate en la cama y ponte erguida, así puedo verte toda.

Me sonrojé, sabiendo lo que me estaba pidiendo, pero hice lo que me instruyó de todas maneras.

-Amo como te ves de Azul. No puedo ver el maldito color sin pensar en ti. ¿Sabes lo que es caminar con una erección por media hora solo porque vi una camisa de ese color en nuestro closet?

No estaba segura de que me gustaba más, si el pensamiento de Edward con una erección, o el de él pensando en mí solo por ver un color o que él llamó a su closet nuestro closet. Todos esos me hacían sentir cálida en lugares privados.

-Quítate los pantalones, Bella. Siéntate con las piernas abiertas y la cámara puesta entre ellas.

Hice lo que me pidió, sorprendentemente sin ser autoconsciente de lo que pensaba que iba a hacer. Me quité mis bragas de encaje azul, agradecida de que estaba usando ropa interior bonita que combinaba con mi camisa.

Miré hacia la cámara justo cuando Edward pasaba sus dedos por su cabello. Podía sentir la tensión saliendo de sus movimientos.

-Deja la ropa interior puesta, pero apártala a un lado para así poder verte, nena.

Pude sentir todo el vello de mi cuerpo erizarse con excitación ante su atención. Miré hacia abajo y lenta y deliberadamente tomándome mi tiempo, me froté de arriba abajo con mi uña pintada de rosa. Podía sentir la humedad de mi cuerpo empapándome. Escuché a Edward gemir y eso alentó a mi actuación. Detuve a mi dedo que trazaba gentilmente de arriba hacia abajo y miré a la cámara bajo ojos misteriosos. Lentamente, llevé mi dedo desde mi sexo hasta mi boca y lo chupé mientras Edward miraba concentrado.

Me quité de la boca mi dedo mojado y lentamente lo llevé hasta los bordes de mi braguitas Azul de encaje, tomándome mi tiempo al poner el escaso material a un lado, exponiendo mis más privadas y relucientes partes.

Miré a la pantalla y vi a Edward presionado contra su escritorio y lentamente se desabrochaba sus pantalones, sus ojos estaban fijos en mi entrepierna. Vi como su gruesa polla saltó libre y su mano se envolvió en su gruesa base.

-Quítate la camisa.

Mis tensos pezones tiraban de las semi-copas de mi brasier de encaje, completamente excitados.

-Bájate el brasier, así puedo verte los pezones y mantén tu otra mano en tus bragas.

Obedecí. Mis pezones sobresalieron orgullosos, ansiosos porque Edward los tocara. Sus palabras pusieron en llamas a mi cuerpo y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo iba a quedar satisfecha sin Edward aquí para que me llenara.

La respiración de Edward se volvió desigual, llamando mi atención hacia la pantalla. Vi como él con su gran mano acariciaba relajadamente su gruesa polla de arriba hacia abajo.

-Pellizca tu pezón. -Lo hice-. Más duro.

Agarré firmemente mí hinchada protuberancia entre mi pulgar y mi índice y la apreté más duro, un poco de dolor se disparó a través de mí. Enviando una ráfaga de humedad a mí ya hinchado clítoris. Cerré mis ojos y emití un gemido, entregándome a la intensa sensación.

-Empuja dos dedos dentro de ti. Hazlo lento, así puedo ver a como cada centímetro desaparece.

Alcancé mi entrepierna y rodeé mi apertura, recolectando la humedad que inundaba mi entrada. Dudé mientras mis dedos se asentaban en mí ya lista apertura.

-Eres tan hermosa, Bella. Finge que soy yo quien está dentro de ti. Cierra los ojos. Estoy de rodillas, delante de ti, mi miembro rodeando tu entrada, esperando su oportunidad para hundirse en tu coñito húmedo

Rodeé mis dedos y dejé caer a mis piernas más abiertas mientras cerraba mis ojos y me imaginaba a Edward arrodillado enfrente de mí.

-Estás tan mojada, nena. Ponme dentro de ti. Muéstrame que tanto me deseas.

Tomé un respiro profundo y metí profundamente mis dos dedos dentro de mí. Un ruidoso gemido escapó de mi garganta.

La voz de Edward era desigual mientras continuaba.

-Quiero bombear dentro y fuera de ti, nena.

Comencé a empujar mis dedos de adentro hacia fuera, nunca retirándolos completamente con cada empuje.

-Más rápido, nena, lo necesito más rápido, Bella.

Bombeé furiosamente, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Mi pecho subía mientras más me acercaba a mi propia liberación.

-Quita tu pulgar y cubre tu clítoris con la otra mano. –Obedecí-. Frótate tu clítoris. No dejes de meter mi gruesa polla.

La presión en mí hinchado clítoris me empujó al límite y me vine duro, la ferocidad de ello tomándome por sorpresa. Gemí y dije el nombre de Edward una y otra vez mientras mi orgasmo hacía su camino a través de mi cuerpo. Todo mi cuerpo tembló mientras terminaba.

Tomé una respiración profunda y miré con ojos nublados a la pantalla justo a tiempo para ver a Edward eyacular tres espesos chorros de semen. Gemí deseando estar ahí para que cayera en mi estómago.

Algunos minutos después. Edward se estaba limpiando y yo agarré la sábana de la cama para cubrirme. Estaba sudada y con frío lo que causó que tiritara de la cabeza a los pies.

-Nena, eso fue jodidamente increíble. -La voz de Edward era baja y sincera, pero su sonrisa arrogante me dio una pista de su humor.

-No puedo creer que fuera capaz de hacer eso. -Recién me daba cuenta de la crudeza de lo que acababa de hacer.

-En serio nena. Nunca había visto algo tan erótico en mi vida. Voy a necesitar dos duchas frías al día sólo por pensar en ti haciendo eso.

El elogio de Edward apartó a un lado la vergüenza que estaba empezando a sentir.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Te has visto alguna vez al espejo? Probablemente me harías venir solo con ver tu cara y escuchar tu voz.

Edward sonrió y arqueó una ceja.

-Eso suena como un reto…

Reí.

-Realmente eres el diablo, Señor Masen.

.

.

.

El olor de los camarones en salsa de ajo impregnaba la habitación cuando abrí la puerta. Mi pequeño acto incrementó mi apetito por lo que de repente estaba hambrienta.

-Mmmm… Camarones y salsa de ajo, son demasiado buenos para mí.

-Parece que tú eras demasiado buena para ti misma, allí dentro.

-Alice sonrió malignamente, disfrutando de su propia broma cruda.

Agarré una almohada del sofá y se la lancé a donde estaba. Alice se movió y la esquivó.

-Tal vez quieras cerrar con llave la puerta de la habitación y tenerla para ti sola esta noche. -Alice se burló-. No creo que puedas confiar en mí para que duerma a tu lado, estoy tan excitada de haberlos escuchado a ustedes dos.

Agarré mis camarones en salsa de ajo y un tenedor, sin ni siquiera preocuparme en sacar la comida de su pequeño recipiente. Igual sabíamos que me comería toda la cosa de todos modos.

-¿Celosa?

-¿Estás bromeando? Estoy locamente celosa. ¿Has notado mi periodo de sequía últimamente? Eso ha sido la única acción que he tenido desde que dejamos Nueva York.

Alice siempre tuvo un apetito sexual sano, pero no me detuve a pensar en su falta de actividad sexual recientemente. Ya que de repente era forzada a pensar en ello, era raro darme cuenta de que he estado viajando con una Alice abstinente por un mes o dos. La mujer podría chasquear sus dedos y seguramente tener a cualquier hombre que deseara.

-¿Qué te detiene? ¿Has decidido guardarte hasta el matrimonio? -Esta vez, era el turno de Alice para lanzarme una almohada.

-¿Quizás solo estoy madurando?

-Perra.

-Zorra. -Me reí.

Alice y yo siempre terminábamos nuestros debates con atentas muestras de cariño.

.

.

.

* * *

chicas quiero agradecerle sus favoritos y mensajes me agrada saber que les gusta esta historia tanto como a mi, nos vemos en dos dias¡


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces al igual que la historia. Los personajes son de SM, al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora, espero que disfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute.

* * *

.

.

POV Bella

.

.

No estaba segura de que pensar cuando entramos al Bellissima Recording Studio en Parma, Italia. El promotor de la gira había trabajado junto con nuestra agente, Lauren, para encontrar un lugar en el que pudiéramos grabar entre los tres conciertos de Florencia y Milán. Nuestro plan era grabar una canción en dos sesiones, lo que James dijo que sería difícil pero no imposible de hacer.

El estudio estaba ubicado en Parma, una pequeña pero cosmopolita ciudad en el norte de Italia. Sabía después de haber hablado con James, que ella había rechazado por lo menos otros tres estudios antes de aceptar a Bellissima como nuestro sitio para que grabáramos. El promotor envió a un auto para buscarnos a Alice y a mí a Milán, temprano en la mañana, y el viaje hasta Parma tomó un poco más de una hora. Edward me había dicho que Parma era bien conocida por su patrimonio artístico, la ópera y la comida. A medida que nuestro auto recorría las estrechas calles empedradas de la ciudad, estaba emocionada de ver la arquitectura histórica del pueblo salir a la luz. Los estudiantes deambulaban por las calles y las hermosas iglesias históricas servían de fondo para un pequeño pueblo dentro de una ciudad.

Nos detuvimos Bellissima y el conductor, en su mejor intento de hablar inglés, nos instruyó que entráramos por una pequeña puerta en el callejón. Cuando entramos al edificio, me quedé sorprendida por el marcado contraste entre el ambiente moderno y elegante del interior, con el ambiente rico en historia del exterior.

-¡Buon Giorno! Que chicas tan Bellissimas, ¡Han llegado al lugar adecuado! -Un adorable hombre mayor, de baja estatura e italiano gritó mientras venía a saludarnos en la puerta. Él inmediatamente nos alcanzó para besarnos a ambas en nuestras mejillas, con una expresión de regocijo que instantáneamente hizo que me agradara el hombre encantador de cabello plateado.

-Buon Giorno. -Sonreí, devolviendo el gesto -. Soy Isabella y ella es Alice. Estamos aquí para reunirnos con Aro para una sesión de grabación.

-Sí. Yo soy Aro. Nos sentamos, tomamos café expreso y biscotti, sí.

-Sí. -Alice y yo respondimos al unísono y sonreímos. Ambas éramos ávidas bebedoras de café y empezábamos a sentir síntomas de abstinencia sólo por haber tomado una sola taza en la mañana antes de ser apresuradas para venir al estudio.

Aro nos ofreció uno de sus brazos a cada una para que lo acompañáramos hasta la parte trasera del estudio. En el exterior había un pequeño patio con tres pequeñas mesas redondas y las complementaban sillas de hierro forjado. El perímetro del pequeño patio estaba rodeado de docenas de macetas de plantas verdes, varias aun creciendo. El patio olía a café y a especias, y miré alrededor de la diminuta área y reconocí a la albahaca y otras especias frescas que crecían

Aro nos dirigió a la mesa y nos apartó las sillas de la misma manera magnifica y súper exagerada con las que nos recibió. Estaba bastante segura que sus acciones serían vistas como cursis y ordinarias si eran hechas por otros hombres. Pero en Aro eran simpáticas y entretenidas. Él tenía la manera de hacer sentir a una mujer como una reina al minuto de conocerlo.

Nos sentamos por al menos media hora, comiendo deliciosas galletas y tomando sorbos de café expreso. Aro nos contó mucho sobre la ciudad de Parma y la historia de Bellissima. Él nos contó anécdotas cómicas sobre docenas de famosos cantantes italianos con los que han grabado con él en los últimos años. Estaba impresionada por las celebridades de renombre que trabajaron con él, pero lo más bonito de todo es que él no parecía impresionado.

Eventualmente, volvimos al estudio y subimos al segundo piso donde fuimos presentadas a la banda que nos acompañaría en la grabación. Estaba aliviada de que todos hablaran en inglés, inclusive si era con un marcado acento italiano. En las siguientes seis horas, hicimos docenas de grabaciones, muchas de las mismas secciones una y otra vez. Cuando nuestras voces empezaron a emitir signos de cansancio, Aro dijo que era suficiente por el día y que teníamos que cuidar de nuestras voces para la presentación de esa noche.

Nos hizo prometerle de que no hablaríamos sino hasta una hora antes de nuestra presentación. Traté de protestar, diciéndole que estaríamos bien, pero al momento que abrí la boca para hablar, él puso un dedo en mis labios.

-Tienes una hermosa voz, bella. Tú escucha a Aro. Yo me ocupo muy bien de mis damas, ¿Sí? -Empezó a quitar su dedo de mis labios, así que abrí mi boca para decirle que muy bien, pero su dedo regresó rápidamente.

-Nada de hablar, ¿Sí?

Asentí de acuerdo.

-Ahí tienes. Ahora se pueden ir. Vuelvan mañana y terminaremos. Su canción será tan Bellissima como los dos ángeles que la hicieron, ¿Sí?

Alice y yo sonreímos y fuimos recompensadas con besos en ambas mejillas.

.

.

.

Alice fue la primera en hablar cuando nos metíamos en el auto que nos esperaba.

-¿Pensarías que estoy loca si te digo que de alguna manera Aro me excitó? -Me miró con una gran sonrisa maligna.

No respondí. Sólo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Creo que es el acento italiano. Es sexy, ¿No lo crees? Sé que es lo suficientemente mayor como para ser mi padre pero pienso que eso sólo lo hace experimentado, no fuera del límite de edad.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿De verdad no vas a hablar?

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras sonreía abiertamente.

-Siempre fuiste una mojigata. -Alice pensó por un minuto antes de continuar-, ¿Recuerdas la clase del Señor Jenks en quinto grado? Se supone que leeríamos "El ave de Artemisa", ¿Ese aburrido y fastidioso libro de ciencia ficción? Pero en su lugar, decidimos leer "Deenie" de Judy Blume. Pegamos la portada del odioso libro de Artemisa al de Deenie y doblamos todas las partes buenas. Hasta subrayamos las partes sucias.

Miré a Alice y alcé mis cejas, esperando a que continuara. Estaba curiosa de cómo iba a estar relacionada nuestra lectura de un libro, conmigo siendo una mojigata por no querer hablar.

-Tu libro se te cayó de la mochila y al día siguiente, el Señor Jenks nos interrogó junto a algunas de las otras chicas. Él abrió el maldito libro en una de las partes donde Deenie se tocaba su "lugar especial". - Alice agregó comillas en el aire a la frase para darle énfasis.

-Sabes, mirando hacia atrás esa seguro es la razón por la cual tengo un apetito sexual sano. Esa perra de Deenie se masturbaba todas las noches en ese libro.

Miré a Alice con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero ella solo me ignoró y continuó.

-En fin, el Señor Jenks nos interrogaba para descubrir quién era la chica pervertida leyendo un libro prohibido de la biblioteca, y tú te derrumbaste y lloraste admitiendo que el libro era tuyo. Luego me castigaron a mí también, porque él dijo que sabía que si tú estabas leyendo eso, era probablemente ¡porque yo te lo había mostrado para empezar!

Miré hacia mi loca mejor amiga mientras divagaba, divertida con lo que recordaba.

-Siempre una jodida mojigata. - Alice negó con la cabeza y yo rodé mis ojos hacia ella

.

.

.

Cuando llegamos a Milán, teníamos casi cuatro horas de sobra hasta el concierto. Alice le dijo al conductor que nos llevara a un centro comercial que ella vio cerca de donde los autobuses de la gira estaban estacionados. Yo quería oponerme a la idea y en su lugar volver al autobús para tener una potente siesta, pero como aún no hablaba era difícil expresar mis deseos con sólo entrecerrar los ojos y asentimientos de cabeza. Y sabía que íbamos a comprar para mí.

Cuando los premios AVN fueron anunciados, había estado avergonzada cuando me di cuenta de que mi familia y amigos descubrirían el tipo de negocio que manejaba Edward. No noté, hasta después de que el daño estaba hecho, que le había demostrado a Edward de que estaba avergonzada de una parte de él. Después me di cuenta, con la ayuda de Alice, que mi reacción fue inmadura e insultante, pero era demasiado tarde. No importa cuántas veces me disculpé con Edward, no podía alejar el hecho de que había hecho sentir a Edward muy mal.

Alice ideó un plan al cual llamó "Operación Orgullo", donde yo iba a mostrarle, no decirle, a Edward que no estaba avergonzada de ninguna parte de lo que él es. Parte de su plan conllevaba comprarme un sexy vestido para los Premios AVN en Milán y enseñárselo a Edward cuando nos veamos en Italia, diciéndole que lo compré para los premios. Sonó como un buen plan cuando me lo dijo, pero a medida que nos acercábamos a la fecha de los premios empecé a pensar que era una mala idea, dado que Edward aun no me invitaba a la ceremonia, aún cuando era en el fin de semana que teníamos planeado pasar en casa por el descanso planeado de la gira.

Para el momento en que entramos a la tercera tienda de vestidos, estaba segura de que los vendedores pensaban que yo era muda y Alice era mi loca acompañante. Entramos a la cuarta tienda y el vendedor vino corriendo hacia nosotras.

-¿No son ustedes Isabella y Alice? -Estaba sorprendida de escuchar el acento americano que le salió al hombre cuando habló.

Alice sonrió al hombre impaciente, quien lucía curiosamente nervioso.

-Si, ¿Te conocemos?

-Oh. Dios. Mío. Tengo que mandarle un texto a mike para contarle. -El joven vendedor agarró su teléfono y empezó a escribir furiosamente.

-Tenemos tickets para el show de esta noche. Mi novio es un gran fan de Double Strife. Yo, no tanto. -El alto y larguirucho joven arrugó la nariz para acentuar su declaración-. Pero luego vi un video en YouTube de uno de sus últimos conciertos y ¡me enamoré de ustedes dos! -Aplaudió y saltó de arriba abajo, de una manera que me recordó a un niño de cinco años mirando emocionado a unos pretzels cubiertos de chocolate detrás de una vitrina con su madre diciéndole que escoja uno.

Alice sonrió, complacida de ser reconocida y claramente divertida por la reacción del joven.

-Bueno, es un gusto conocerte. Tienes buenos gustos. -Le guiñó.

El hombre se iluminó como un árbol de navidad con su respuesta.

-¡Soy de Estados Unidos también! -La declaración salió casi como un chillido-. Vine aquí el año pasado por un programa de estudio en el extranjero y conocí a Mike. Nunca me fui.

Ambas le sonreímos al hombre entusiasta.

-Oh. Dios. Mío. ¿Ustedes están buscando comprar vestidos? ¡No puedo esperar a vestirlas! Será como jugar con Barbies de la vida real.

Alice y yo nos reímos, y no pude evitar que algo de mi voz saliera con mi risa. Romper un poco las reglas no puede hacer daño.

-Bella es tu Barbie hoy, ella necesita algo sexy para una gran cita.

El excitado vendedor apenas podía contener su emoción cuando empezó a correr por la tienda recogiendo vestidos a donde fuera. Alice y yo también encontramos algunos que nos gustó, y para el momento en que fuimos a los vestidores, habíamos recolectado más de una docena de vestidos para que me los probara.

El primer vestido que me probé era bonito, pero definitivamente no emocionante. Salí para encontrar que Alice y el vendedor habían puestos sillas al frente del vestidor como si un desfile de modas estuviera por comenzar.

-Bonito, pero… no estoy segura. -Alice argumentó en voz alta.

La opinión del vendedor era más certera.

-Bonito pero aburrido, Siguiente.

Me probé cuatro más y obtuve reacciones similares. Por lo menos yo estaba de acuerdo con sus opiniones. Bonito, lindo pero no lo que estaba buscando. Luego me probé un flamante vestido rojo que hacía sobresalir cuando me vi en el espejo. No era uno que yo hubiera escogido, ya que era más sexy de lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero me quedaba como un guante y mostraba mis mejores virtudes.

Salí del vestidor hacia mi audiencia, quienes hasta ahora habían anunciado sus opiniones libremente y esperé. Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par y sus bocas colgaban abiertas.

-Mujer, quiero tocar todo de ti con ese vestido puesto, y ¡Me gustan los hombres! -Exclamó el vendedor, saltando de su silla.

-Santa mierda, Bella, sexy ni siquiera empieza a describirlo. ¡Ese es el vestido! Quiero follarte y ¡También me gustan los hombres!

Los dos saltaban y soltaban risitas juntos como si se conocieran por años. Mirando hacia atrás, al espejo, tuve que admitir que aunque me quedaba muy bien, el vestido era más relevador de lo que estaba acostumbrada. La parte superior estaba cortada casi hasta mi ombligo y se estiraba justo en los lugares adecuados para encajar mi escote. La cintura del vestido era de talle alto y la raja empezaba en un lugar poco visible y llegaba hasta el piso. Hacía lucir mis piernas como si midieran una milla de largo y mis senos parecían más grandes de lo que en realidad eran.

-No, Bella. -dijo Alice y la miré confundida.

-Vas a comprar el vestido. No empieces a pensar sobre ello. Luces caliente y lo sabes. Edward no sabrá si cubrirte toda para que nadie más te vea o mostrarte para que el mundo te vea.

Pensé por un minuto y sonreí. Alice tenía toda la razón acerca de Edward, lo que hizo más fácil tomar la decisión de comprar el vestido.

Para el momento en que fui a pagar, ya tenía conmigo un par de tacones para el nuevo vestido. Estaba agradecida de que los precios fueran en Euros porque no estaba muy segura de cuanto iba a costarme la compra; de otra manera, me lo hubiera pensado más.

-Te cambio dos pases a camerinos por un descuento. -dijo Alice, sonriendo orgullosamente mientras agarraba mí tarjeta de crédito para pagar la cuenta, que era, afortunadamente, menos de lo que esperaba, gracias a Alice.

El vendedor nos dio las bolsas de nuestra compra y sonrió.

-¡Nos vemos esta noche, chicas!

Después de una rápida parada en la tienda de lencería para comprar algo rosa y sexy, para cuando me encontrara con Edward en Italia, regresamos a los autobuses de la gira.

.

.

.

El concierto en Milán fue increíble. Tocamos en San Siro Stadium, que era tan grande como el nuevo estadio de Fútbol de Italia. El clima era cálido, la noche era hermosa y la acústica fuera del estadio era impresionante. A pesar de que ella era mi mejor amiga, tuve un momento de placer sádico cuando mi voz se sostuvo toda la noche, y la Alice empezó a aflojarse en la última canción.

.

.

.

Aunque estaba disfrutando la gira, no podía esperar nuestro descanso en Roma. Me encontraría con Edward y tendríamos tres días y medio de un muy necesario tiempo juntos. Los días parecían pasar más lento mientras más se acercaba el día en el que finalmente vería a Edward.

Alice hizo planes para ir dos días de excursión a Roma, luego nos propusimos reunirnos y ver algunos monumentos con Edward. Edward estaba manteniendo en secreto lo que haríamos los dos primeros días. Yo lo torturaba a diario en un intento por averiguarlo. Pero en realidad, no me importaba lo que haríamos, mientras estuviera con Edward. También había convencido a Edward de que invitara a Jasper a Roma, explicándole de Alice y su abstinencia. Aunque no estaba convencido de estar jugando de casamenteros, aceptó y lo invitó por mí. Alice no tenía idea de que Jasper vendría pero yo sabía por cómo se llevaron en Isla Esme que no estaría molesta. Jasper y Alice se pusieron cariñosos durante la semana en la que conocí a Edward. Ninguno de los dos estaba buscando algo serio y parecieron contentos de solo pasar el fin de semana divirtiéndose. Edward mencionó que Jasper había empezado a salir con alguien cuando regresó a California, pero terminaron recientemente, así que el tiempo resultaba perfecto.

Habíamos planeado reunirnos en una propiedad Cullen en Roma y yo estaba inquieta en mi asiento mientras llegábamos al hotel. Una gran sonrisa se extendió en mi cara cuando vi a Edward salir y señalarle al botones que él abriría la puerta del auto. Parecía tan impaciente de esperar a que llegáramos como yo de llegar a él. En el minuto en el que la puerta se abrió yo ya estaba fuera del auto y en los brazos de Edward. Él sonrió por mi reacción y aunque no se lanzó de un auto hacia mis brazos, no me soltó en un largo rato. Después de un largo y apretado abrazo, eché la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a mi delicioso hombre y sonreí mientras veía sus ojos ir de los míos a mi boca. Luego me besó hasta que mis rodillas estuvieron débiles.

Alice finalmente interrumpió.

-Es bueno verte también, Edward. -A pesar de que estaba de espaldas a ella, podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Edward asintió y le sonrió a mi mejor amiga.

-Alice.

Luego recordé a Jasper. Le susurré a Edward.

-¿En dónde está?

-En el bar del Lobby del hotel.

Me volteé hacia Alice y le sonreí diabólicamente.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Alice entrecerró sus ojos.

-¿El spa del galán dispone de un semental italiano que me va a dar un masaje con un final feliz?

Edward se rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza.

-Mejor. -repliqué.

-¿Mejor que un final feliz? No juegues conmigo, Bella. Sabes que ha pasado un tiempo.

Miré a Edward.

-Lidera el camino.

Edward tomó mi mano y le dijo al botones que trajera nuestras cosas al lobby mientras entraba y nos llevaba al bar. Divisé a Jasper al momento que doblamos la esquina y el bar del lobby estuvo a la vista. A Alice le tomó un minuto más porque no sabía que debía buscar. Luego sonrió mientras nos acercábamos a Jasper, que estaba bebiéndola mientras caminábamos hacia él.

-Estás tan en lo correcto, esto es mejor que un final feliz. Creo que recuerdo que Jasper puede darme múltiples finales felices.

.

.

.

Aunque nos divertimos poniéndonos al día una hora en el bar con bebidas, podía decir que Edward estaba empezando a perder la paciencia en el modo en el que me jalaba más cerca a su cuerpo. Eventualmente se levantó y anunció no tan cortésmente que nos retirábamos. Alice rió ante su brusquedad y me di cuenta por primera vez que parecía que me rodeaba de gente que decían lo que estuviera en sus mentes, sin filtros. Los cuatro hicimos nuestro camino de regreso a la recepción y el gerente saltó para traernos nuestro equipaje.

-Bella, ¿puedo ver tu teléfono un segundo?

Estaba confundida pero le di mi teléfono a Edward sin preguntas. Lo tomó en su mano y lo apagó. Luego, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el suyo y le entregó los dos a Jasper.

-No necesitaremos estos. ¿Podrías guardarlos en tu suite con el equipaje de Bella hasta que volvamos?

Miré a Edward como si estuviera loco

-Toda mi ropa está ahí. -respondí como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de qué podría estar en la maleta

Edward se volvió hacia mí y me miró a los ojos.

-No necesitarás ninguna. -Sus ojos fueron de los míos a mi boca y lentamente hacia arriba otra vez, haciendo que mi estómago diera vueltas.

-Okey. -susurré, y Edward me dio la media sonrisa sexy que amaba. Miró el bolso de gran tamaño que yo llevaba-. ¿Qué hay en tu bolso?

-Maquillaje, iPod, billetera, píldoras anticonceptivas. -Hice hincapié en la última parte.

-Me imagino que sería más difícil llevar el iPod lejos de ti de lo que fue el que renunciarás a toda tu ropa. -Edward sonrió y levantó las cejas en pregunta.

Le sonreí de vuelta. Para un hombre que sólo me conocía desde hacía un par de meses, lo hacía tan bien.

-El iPod va a donde yo voy.

Alice interrumpió mi debate con Edward, su pregunta dirigida a Jasper.

-¿Y nosotros qué haremos?

-Quedarnos en el hotel del Señor Romántico y ver qué tan alto podemos llevar la factura de la habitación que va a pagarnos. -dijo Jasper de manera casual.

Alice rió.

-Funciona para mí.

Edward le dio un abrazo de sólo un brazo a Jasper y lo oí decirle en voz baja.

-Carga lo que quieras hombre. Dale un buen rato, mi cuenta. -Adoraba que quisiera hacerse cargo de su amigo y la mía sin llevarse el crédito.

.

.

* * *

Quiero agradecer sus mensajes y desearle feliz navidad¡ espero que esta navidad este llena de paz y amor junto a sus seres queridos


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces al igual que la historia. Los personajes son de SM.

**Quiero dedicar este capitulo a: Yoliki - Jazmin96 - Gabs Frape - Patymdn y Melanie. Muchas gracias por sus Reviews¡ son las mejores.**

* * *

.

.

.

Pov Bella

.

.

No estaba segura de qué tipo de auto era, pero Edward había rentado un convertible hermoso que estaba estacionado en frente del hotel esperando cuando salimos. Abrió mi puerta y yo subí, atrapándolo mirando mis piernas mientras las cruzaba. Me sonrió, ni lo más mínimamente incómodo por haber sido atrapado mirándome. Curiosamente, esa cualidad era una de las cosas que encontré más interesante acerca de él cuando nos conocimos. Él me miraba descaradamente de arriba abajo, admirando lo que veía, sin hacer ningún secreto de ello. En los demás hombres, probablemente lo habría encontrado grosero, pero cuando Edward lo hacía me parecía la cosa más sexy que había visto nunca. No estaba segura de por qué. Tal vez era que me sentía atraída por su personalidad confiada y directa. O tal vez porque parecía saber lo que quería y no se equivocaba al afirmar su demanda. De cualquier manera, me parecía bastante sexy.

Manejamos por la ciudad de Roma un rato, moviéndonos lentamente entre el tráfico. Una vez, cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo, vi a una hermosa chica esperando para cruzar la calle en frente de donde nos detuvimos. La encontré mirando a Edward. Me di la vuelta para ver lo que estaba viendo y ver su hermoso rostro de dios griego, cabello soplado por el viento y su mandíbula cuadrada, me cogió con la guardia baja. No podía culpar a la mujer por mirar, era un verdadero festín para los ojos. Edward me encontró mirándolo y sonrió antes de inclinarse y darme un hermoso, suave y sensual beso que hizo que mi corazón se derritiera y me dejó sin aliento. Mientras la luz cambiaba, vi a la chica mirar todavía con la boca abierta. Se había perdido la luz.

Manejamos por unas pocas horas y nunca pregunté a dónde íbamos o cuando estaríamos ahí. De verdad no me importaba. No había lugar en el que deseara estar que a donde estábamos yendo, aunque no tuviera idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos.

Eventualmente, nos desviamos de la carretera y empezamos a conducir a través de lo que sabía tenía que ser la región de La Toscana. Las colinas en la distancia pronto cayeron sobre nosotros y fuimos transportados al centro de una hermosa imagen de postal, colinas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, una salpicadura de olivos y un horizonte delineado por cipreses. Los campos de trigo y girasoles pasaban a un lado mientras caseríos de piedra rústica, en pie con orgullo pasaban en el otro. No podía despegar los ojos de la belleza; se sentía surrealista, casi de otro mundo.

-Wow. Se siente como un sueño. -le susurré a Edward, maravillada con mi alrededor.

-Lo sé. No parece real.

-He visto fotos de esto, pero simplemente no le hacen justicia. -Paré y consideré-. ¿Has estado aquí antes?

Edward apretó mi mano.

-Una vez. Tenía diez u once. Mi padre estaba en Roma de negocios, ocupado comprando el hotel en el que estábamos. Mi madre me llevó a dar una vuelta y nos perdimos. Terminamos en algún lugar por aquí y recuerdo haber pensado: -me gustaría poder dibujarlo-, pero no hacían crayones tan buenos como esto.

Sonreí, pensando en Edward como un niño pequeño viajando con su madre. Que adorable debió haber sido.

-¿Estabas en un convertible?

-Sí.

-¿Eras tan adorable como lo eres ahora?

Edward se rió.

-Creo que lo era un poco más en ese entonces.

Lo imaginé como un Edward pequeño, rebelde, manejando con su mamá

-Desearía haber conocido a tu madre. -Mi voz era solemne. No había planeado decirlo, solo habían salido porque eran verdad.

-Ella te hubiera amado Bella. - Edward sonrió y frotó la parte superior de mi mano, mientras la sostenía entre la suya.

.

.

.

Era temprano en la noche antes de que finalmente llegáramos a un camino que conducía a una zona aislada, pero increíblemente hermosa casa de piedra. Nos estacionamos y Edward vino a abrir mi puerta y extendió su mano para ayudarme a salir. Me levanté y respiré hondo, oliendo los árboles y las flores silvestres a mí alrededor mientras me volvía a mirar los pintorescos alrededores.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta. Me siento tan tranquila parada aquí. Es tan hermoso y tranquilo. Siento como si acabara de pasar a través del armario y aterrizara en otra tierra.

Edward sonrió, contento con mi respuesta. Su mano que sostenía la mía me jaló cerca y me sostuvo entre sus brazos un minuto mientras besaba mi frente, antes de llevarme a la puerta.

La casa era tan hermosa por dentro como lo era por fuera. La casa con un siglo de antigüedad, había sido actualizada con todas las comodidades modernas, de alguna manera sin quitar su simplicidad. Tomados de la mano, caminamos juntos, apreciando la belleza de la casa. Pero lo que nos detuvo fue la vista fuera de la pared de ventanas en la parte trasera. La parte trasera de la casa tenía seis ventanas en arco, cada una abierta al exterior, sin cristal para estropear la vista. Más allá de las ventanas había un balcón que estaba en lo alto de la viña, que ofrecía una vista de filas interminables de las vides de uva. Desde la parte delantera de la casa, ni siquiera era evidente que la parte posterior se levantaba, pero la imagen de la parte trasera ofrecía una vista desde una posición, muy por encima del viñedo y las colinas en la distancia. Salimos al balcón y Edward envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí cerca de él.

-Hermoso. -Su voz estaba tan cerca de mi oído, que envió un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal.

-Sí, es absolutamente increíble.

-Y hueles bien también. -Enterró su cara en mi cuello y respiró hondo, absorbiendo mi esencia.

Me volteé. La sensación de su cuerpo duro detrás de mí, su voz tan cerca de mi oído, envió un escalofrío por mi cuerpo y Edward tuvo que haberlo sentido. ¿Llegaría el día en el que tenerlo tan cerca de mí, no enviaría a mi cuerpo en un frenesí? Puse mis manos sobre su pecho, extendiendo mis dedos para sentir los músculos duros debajo. Miré hacia arriba y me encontré con que Edward me miraba, sus hermosos ojos verdes ardiendo de deseo.

-Te necesito ahora, nena. -Su voz era baja y seria. Asentí, incapaz de hablar. Las últimas semanas han sido un infierno. Todo lo que podía ver cuando cerraba los ojos era a ti tocándote para mí, esa noche. -Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró pensando en la noche que me masturbé para él durante una videollamada, en la parte trasera del autobús de la gira.

Edward empezó a desabrochar los botones de mi blusa.

-¿Aquí afuera o en la casa?

-En la casa. - Edward asintió. Tomó mi mano y empezó a caminar hacia la casa pero lo detuve.

-¿Hay alguien más en la propiedad además de nosotros?

-No en kilómetros.

Sonreí diabólicamente.

-En la casa ahora, afuera luego.

-Esa es mi chica. -Se agachó, me levantó y me puso sobre su hombro, sin parar hasta que habíamos llegado al dormitorio.

Me puso en mis pies y no perdió tiempo quitándome la falda. Dio un paso atrás y me miró en mis nuevos pantalones cortos de encaje.

-Encaje azul. -Sus simples palabras emanaban su deseo. Sonreí ante su reacción. Sabía que le gustaría en azul y encaje, así que me puse a sabiendas

Los dos juntos, vestida con un conjunto de color azul pálido de shorts y un sostén de media copa a juego.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti ahora, nena. Me tomaré mi tiempo y te lo compensaré después. -No tenía duda de que lo haría.

Me excitó inmensamente el saber que atraía a un hombre tan poderoso hasta el punto en el que perdía el control y su necesidad se convertía en salvaje. Se quitó los pantalones, sin querer o siendo incapaz de esperar a que yo lo desvistiera. Luego me acercó al pie de la cama de gran tamaño y me giró suavemente, dirigiéndome para inclinarme hacia abajo sobre el borde de la cama.

Sentí su polla dura empujar contra la parte superior de mi culo mientras llegaba alrededor y sentía la humedad entre mis piernas. Él gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que yo ya estaba lista para él y rápidamente colocó su tronco en mi húmeda hendidura y empujó dentro de mí en una larga estocada profunda. Di un grito ahogado por la intensa sensación de estar tan plenamente llena.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? -Su voz era ronca y se esforzaba a sí mismo a calmarse mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

-Dios sí, por favor. -Mi voz era apenas un susurro mientras empujaba hacia atrás y duro contra su gruesa erección, ya profundamente dentro de mí.

-Joder, Bella. -Edward se retiró y comenzó a empujar en mí profundamente, una y otra vez, cada vez golpeando más duro que la anterior.

Después de un minuto sentí una acumulación y empecé a unirme a él, empujando hacia atrás y encontrándome con su ritmo castigador con cada embestida mientras se hundía más profundamente en mi humedad. Un gemido escapó de mi garganta y Edward debió sentir mi orgasmo inminente. Movió las caderas más abajo, cambiando la posición de sus embestidas, levantando ligeramente mi culo para que mis dedos de los pies estuvieran apenas en el suelo. Su gruesa polla se hinchó y la nueva posición le permitió penetrar aún más profundo, enviándome en espiral sobre el borde de mi orgasmo. Gemí el nombre de Edward, tratando de decirle que yo estaba allí para que pudiera unirse a mí, pero él ya lo sabía. Oí a Edward susurrar mi nombre mientras encontraba su liberación, enviando una sacudida de calor espeso por mi cuerpo que ya temblaba. La sensación extendió mi orgasmo, lo que nos permitió aprovechar la ola de placer, juntos hasta que los dos estábamos agotados. Eventualmente él se retiró de mí y me dio la vuelta, alcanzándome desde abajo y levantándome, acunándome en sus brazos mientras nos acercaba a la cama y suavemente me ponía encima de él. Yo estaba tumbada completamente encima de él, y sin embargo me parecía encajar perfectamente dónde me había acomodado.

Edward rió para sus adentros.

-Pensé en pararme sobre un lado de la carretera para hacer eso. Te verías increíble inclinada sobre ese pequeño convertible.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?

-Porque si alguien más tuviera una mirada de ese pequeño culo sexy tuyo, podría tener que perseguirlos y golpear la mierda fuera de ellos.

Me eché a reír.

-¿Así que es eso lo que estabas pensando mientras atravesábamos el tranquilo y hermoso paisaje?

El sonido juguetón de su respuesta burlona me calentó el corazón.

-Síp. ¿Y recuerdas el muro de piedra que pensaste que era tan hermoso?

-Sí.

-Quería inclinarte sobre eso también. -Los dos nos reímos. La ligereza de nuestra conversación fue exactamente lo que necesitaba después de nuestra intensa actividad. Hablamos durante una hora o dos, la mano de Edward tiernamente acariciando de arriba hacia abajo mi cuerpo todo el tiempo. Apoyé la barbilla en mis manos sobre su pecho y miré su rostro tumbado debajo de mí. J Edward me miró y apartó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, esperando a que yo hablara.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que voy a usar, ya que no dejaste que trajera toda mi ropa?

-Hice que Ángela enviara dos camisones de seda y un albornoz.- Ángela era la compradora personal de Edward, que había conocido unos meses antes. Tenía un gusto impecable y escogía la ropa para mí mejor de lo que yo podría.

-¿Ropa interior?

-Nop.

-¿Solo dos camisones de seda y un albornoz?

-No planeo hacerte llevar esos la mayoría del tiempo tampoco.

-¿Cómo vamos a ir a la tienda?

-No es necesario ir a la tienda

-¿Y la comida?

-Hice que la casa fuera abastecida antes de venir.

-¿Qué pasa si quiero salir?

-Ve. La casa más cercana está a seis kilómetros de distancia.- Edward estaba acariciando mi pelo y se detuvo.

-¿Qué?

-Sólo me preguntaba si tenemos un muro de piedra en la viña. -Sentí la excitación de Edward por debajo de mí. -¿Eso es lo único que piensas? -Bromeé.

-No lo sería si estuvieras en casa. Pero cuando sólo consigo verte una vez al mes, no puedo evitarlo. -Su voz era grave. Volví la cabeza y besé su estómago.

-Casa.-Sonreí.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Solo es que me gusta que llames a donde vivimos, casa.

.

.

.

La siguiente mañana, hice el desayuno mientras Edward estaba en la ducha. No estaba bromeando cuando dijo que había mandado a abastecer la casa antes de que llegáramos. Parecía como si hubiera sido equipada para un mes para una familia de ocho personas en vez de dos personas y dos días. Pero ahí fue cuando Edward y yo nos dimos cuenta de que el hombre no hacía nada a la mitad.

Sabía que Edward comería cualquier cosa que yo preparara sin quejarse, pero también sabía que le importaba lo que ponía en su cuerpo y pasaba una buena parte de su tiempo manteniéndolo en buena forma. Así que me decidí a hacer una tortilla de clara de huevo. Encontré tomates frescos, pavo y pimientos. Incluso me sorprendió lo presentable que se veía la comida cuando Edward llegó a la mesa. Edward entró en la cocina cuando estaba terminando, y me miró mientras tomaba mi taza de café vacía y la llenaba, la fijación de mi café exactamente como me gustaba. Dejó el café a mi lado en la cocina y suavemente peinó mi cabello hacia un lado para tener acceso a mi cuello. Sus labios rozaron suavemente la piel sensible en la base de mi cuello, y mi cuerpo estalló en escalofríos.

-Buenos día, hermosa. Me encanta este en ti.- Su aliento me hacía cosquillas en el cuello mientras me susurraba al oído y sentí sus manos moverse hacia arriba y abajo de la curva de mi cintura, rozando la suave tela del camisón de seda que Ángela había escogido.

-Buenos días. -suspiré.

Los besos de Edward se convirtieron en una suave succión por el lado de mi cuello y en mi clavícula. Movió suavemente la correa de seda fina fuera de mi hombro, exponiendo aún más de mi escote en la parte delantera, ya que se deslizó de mi hombro. Tuve que esforzarme para detenerlo antes de que no comiéramos el desayuno que había hecho. Me di la vuelta y Edward sonrió con la sonrisa torcida que siempre parecía hacerme. Negué con la cabeza y sonreí.

-No esta vez. Siéntate.- Señalé la silla. Edward fingió inocencia, como si no tuviera idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero no se movió de mi espacio personal.- Siéntate. Te hice un buen desayuno saludable. - Edward parecía sorprendido de que en realidad estuviera rechazándolo. Pero fue y se sentó de todos modos.

.

.

.

Decidimos explorar las tierras temprano en la tarde. El día era mucho más caliente que el día anterior y el sol de la tarde habría hecho insoportable una larga caminata. Se sentía extraño caminar al aire libre en un lugar extraño en nada más que en un camisón de seda, pero el calor no habría permitido otra ropa de todos modos. En el momento en que habíamos hecho nuestro camino hasta el otro extremo de la viña, los dos estábamos empapados por el calor de la tarde. Edward llevaba un par de pantalones colgados cortos de chándal bajos y una camiseta blanca que se aferraba a su pecho y mostraba los músculos de su abdomen ridículamente tonificados.

La viña era hermosa, con colinas estableciendo el contexto y los más enormes girasoles que jamás había visto, recubrían el borde de la propiedad hasta el final y alrededor. Decidimos empacar un aperitivo y algunas bebidas y resguardarnos del sol de la tarde bajo un hermoso sauce llorón que se quedó solo en medio de la viña. Edward puso una manta y yo me dispuse a sacar un poco de queso y frutas que había puesto juntos. Descorchamos una botella de vino que estaba hecha de las uvas de la viña y Edward sirvió una copa para cada uno. Me senté y Edward se quitó la camisa húmeda antes de acomodar su cabeza en mi regazo.

-Tu pecho está tan caliente. -Yo rocé mis dedos suavemente sobre su pecho, sintiendo el calor que emanaba bajo mis dedos. Mi uña pasó sobre su pezón, despertando su estado semi-erecto.

-Tus manos sobre mí no van a reducir la temperatura de mi cuerpo en un corto plazo, nena. -Espié el cubo de hielo manteniendo nuestro vino fresco y silenciosamente arranqué un cubito de hielo. Sujetándolo entre el pulgar y el índice, corrí el hielo por el pecho de Edward, dejando un rastro de reluciente humedad fría.

-Verás, mis manos pueden ayudar a bajar la temperatura de tu cuerpo. -Vi como Edward cerró los ojos, tomándose un minuto antes de hablar.

-Ni siquiera cerca, nena. -Edward se sentó, su relajado rostro juguetón desapareció, reemplazado por una mirada de deseo y necesidad. Se arrodilló frente a mí y tiró de mis piernas abiertas, colocando una a cada lado de él-. Recuéstate hacia atrás.

-¿Qué está pasando en esa mente tuya?

Edward arqueó las cejas juguetonamente.

-Tú me rechazaste esta mañana. Ahora voy a hacer que ruegues.

Mi respiración se detuvo ante sus palabras. Nunca en mi vida había conocido a un hombre con tanta sexualidad desenfrenada. Su deseo de complacerme me hizo sentir poderosa y hermosa, como nunca había experimentado antes. Yo sabía que no tenía mucha experiencia con diferentes hombres, pero la experiencia que tenía era como comparar manzanas y naranjas.

Edward era una esfera de juegos completamente diferente de relaciones sexuales que Jacob. Cuando estábamos juntos era íntimo y sensual, muy erótico. Mis años con Jacob habían sido más en llegar a la línea de meta en lugar de disfrutar el viaje a lo largo del camino. A diferencia de mi gesto con el hielo, Edward no hizo ningún intento de ocultar sus acciones mientras alcanzaba un cubo y suavemente me empujaba de nuevo en la manta. Levantó una de mis piernas y llevó mi pie a su boca, colocando un solo beso en el interior de la parte blanda de mi arco. Tomó el hielo y lentamente la pasó por la parte interior de la pierna, pasando de mi tobillo a la piel sensible en el interior de mi muslo, sin llegar a mi zona más íntima. Después de que trazara el mismo camino en la otra pierna, levantó lentamente mi camisón de seda, dejándolo apenas cubriendo mis pechos. Rodeó el cubo de hielo alrededor de mi estómago plano, moviéndose lentamente más cerca y más cerca de mi ombligo con cada lento y desesperante círculo.

Cuando mi vientre brillaba por el agua derretida, levantó suavemente la seda de la parte de arriba de mi camisón, dejando al descubierto mis pezones ya tensos. Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, exhalé lentamente, esperando lo que sabía que estaba por venir. Podía sentir los ojos de Edward en mí, pero pasó un minuto y me sorprendió no sentir el frío que esperaba en mi piel. Abrí los ojos y encontré Edward esperando.

Su voz era profunda y aterciopelada, lleno de necesidad.

-Dime lo que quieres que te haga. -Cerré los ojos, dejando a un lado la vergüenza que se filtraba con el pensamiento de las palabras que quería oír de mis labios.

-Abre los ojos y dime. -Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y Edward repitió sus palabras con calma-. Dime lo que quieres que te haga.

-Quiero que me toques. -Mi voz era un susurro, mientras miraba los ojos de Edward con mi respuesta.

-Muéstrame dónde quieres que te toque.- Sabía que me había tocado para él antes, pero era diferente cuando estábamos a miles de kilómetros de distancia y él me miraba a solas en mi habitación, en el autobús de la gira. Dudé, pero poco a poco levanté la mano y toqué mi pezón con mi dedo índice.

-Aquí. -Mi voz salió temblorosa de deseo.

Edward cogió otro cubo de hielo y lo puso en su boca, dejando que sobresaliera de entre sus labios sexys. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los míos mientras se inclinaba lentamente sobre mi cuerpo y tocaba con el cubo congelado, mi pezón. La sensación del frío hielo mezclado con el calor que brotaba de la boca de Edward despertó cada centímetro de mi piel. Observé con asombro como Edward rodeó mi pezón con el cubo hasta que se puso en punta y completo, casi hasta el punto del dolor, pero no del todo. Nuestros ojos nunca se desconectaron mientras se movía de un pecho al otro, no satisfecho hasta que ambos estaban totalmente erectos por la atención.

No estaba segura de si el cubo se había derretido en mi piel en llamas o si la caliente boca de Edward lo había reducido a agua, pero no había frío restante cuando la cálida boca de Edward volvió a bajar en mi pezón, succionando con firmeza y mordiendo hasta que ya no podía contener mi gemido bajo. Sentí una de sus manos viajar por mi estómago y descansar por un momento, dando vueltas suavemente a mi clítoris mientras continuaba asaltando mi pezón con su caliente boca. Su mano dejó brevemente mi clítoris, pero un segundo después, su pulgar estaba de vuelta, haciendo pequeños círculos mientras sentía lo que inicialmente pensaba que era su empuje los dedos dentro de mí.

Pero por la sensación de frío que sentí rápidamente me di cuenta de lo que había hecho. Edward debió haber sentido que estaba a punto de hablar, porque alcancé a ver una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro antes de que su boca cubriera la mía en un acalorado beso. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me olvidara de lo que iba a decir cuando su lengua empujó entre mis labios, consumiendo mi boca como sólo él podía. Unos minutos más tarde estaba tan completamente perdida en su beso, que no me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo hasta que fue casi hecho. Su boca nunca se fue de la mía, mientras sus dedos abrían mis hinchados labios e insertaba un segundo cubo de hielo dentro de mí. Me retorcí ante la sensación entre mis piernas, mi gemido salió ahogado entre nuestro beso. Su mano acarició mi sexo y me levanté, tratando de frotar mi clítoris contra su mano, desesperada por encontrar la fricción. Edward se apartó del beso, y me dejó sin aliento.

-Todavía no. -Quería gritar. ¿Me estaba tomando el pelo? ¿Me había hecho tocarme, torturó mi cuerpo con hielo e hizo que mis pezones se hincharan tanto que rayaban en el dolor, y venía a decirme "todavía"? Gemí y traté de cambiar su cuerpo, que estaba medio tendido sobre mí para tenerlo totalmente encima. Edward me miró, ligeramente divertido por mis inútiles intentos. Se veía sexy como el infierno con su pelo desordenado y su diabólica arrogante sonrisa. Vio mi frustración y me besó en la boca con dureza antes de deslizarse por mi cuerpo, con la cabeza deteniéndose entre mis muslos.

Observé mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo para captar mi olor, y me sonrojé como reacción al íntimo gesto. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía y sus manos se deslizaron debajo de mi culo, levantando mi pelvis al encuentro de su boca. Sabía que él estaba asegurándose de que yo pudiera ver, no estaba segura de si me excitaba más a mí o a él, que lo viera. Edward levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los míos mientras su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de mi clítoris hinchado. La calidez de su boca y el calor de mi emoción hicieron que los cubitos de hielo se disolvieran a un ritmo rápido, enviando una corriente de hielo frío goteando agua dentro de mí.

La intensidad de los diferentes estímulos sobre mí al mismo tiempo, me golpeó y sentí el giro familiar de mi cabeza mientras mi cuerpo se preparaba para lo que vendría después. Un gemido gutural escapó de las profundidades de mi cuerpo y al principio ni siquiera reconocí que hubiera venido de mí. Mi corazón empezó a acelerarse y entre mis piernas comencé a tener espasmos. Levanté mis caderas hacia arriba, empujando la cara de Edward más profundamente dentro de mis piernas. Él clavó su lengua profundamente en mí, chupando y lamiendo la humedad que seguía goteando hacia fuera desde dentro de mí. Su lengua se movía dentro y fuera, imitando el ritmo que sus caderas hacían cuando él empujaba dentro de mí.

-Edward. -Mi voz sonaba tan aguda que apenas era un chillido. Sus dos largos dedos empujaron dentro de mí mientras su boca se movió para tomar mi clítoris con una succión fuerte y profunda, enviándome a mi primera ola de éxtasis. Escuché mi voz gritar su nombre una y otra vez mientras el orgasmo se apoderaba de mí, pero no tenía control sobre mi propio sonido. Cuando mi tembloroso cuerpo comenzó a disminuir, Edward se metió dentro de mí, su gruesa excitación llenando mi canal ya congestionado en una carrera descendente de profundidad.

-Tan perfecta. -dijo con voz ronca, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente dentro de mí. Su boca cubrió la mía suavemente y me sorprendió a mí misma que mi sabor en la lengua de Edward me excitara. Su lengua imitaba las acciones de sus caderas, moviéndose suavemente dentro y fuera y luego arremolinándose mientras se enterraba hasta la empuñadura para añadir fricción a mi clítoris.

Sus empujes se aceleraron y rompió nuestro beso para poder mirarme a los ojos mientras se acercaba a su propia liberación. Observé, encontrándome con la necesidad de ver a Edward venirse deshecho, de repente comprendí por qué Edward siempre tenía que verme cuando me venía por él. Su mandíbula se apretó cuando sentí el primer chorro de calor en mí. La intensidad de su rostro y el calor de su liberación me sorprendió ya que me empujó a otra ola de orgasmo. Edward gimió cuando se dio cuenta de que había enviado mi cuerpo en un temblor y sus embestidas se hicieron más y más rápidas hasta que él estaba vacío, y mi cuerpo lleno de su liberación. A pesar de que estábamos calientes y húmedos, los dos nos recalentamos con la humedad, temblé cuando finalmente se retiró de mí y me tomó en sus brazos, tirando de mí con fuerza contra su pecho. Me besó en la frente con suavidad.

-Te amo, Bella.

-Yo también te amo, Edward.-Entonces los dos nos quedamos dormidos, desnudos en medio de un viñedo, en una fantasía que se había convertido de alguna manera en mi realidad.

.

.

.

* * *

Definitivamente hace calor, creo que me dieron ganas de comer hielo jajaja


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces al igual que la historia. Los personajes son de SM, al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora, espero que disfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute.

* * *

.

.

.

Nuestros dos días en La Toscana pasaron demasiado rápido y me encontré tratanda de ganar tiempo mientras me preparaba para irnos, sin querer llevar nuestro tiempo a solas a su fin todavía. Habíamos estado juntos un montón de noches antes, pero nunca totalmente desconectados de la vida, libre de teléfonos celulares e internet y la interferencia externa. Debería haber estado emocionada de ir de gira, por vivir un sueño que la mayoría de la gente sólo podía fantasear, pero la realidad era que mi tiempo con Edward era mejor que cualquier sueño que alguna vez hubiera tenido. Después de mi ducha, me encontré con Edward mirando hacia el viñedo, perdido en algún lugar profundo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Un penique por tus pensamientos? -Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, de pie detrás de él, admirando la vista que había capturado su atención.

-Me preguntaba cuánto tiempo tomaría si nos alojáramos aquí antes de que alguien enviara a un equipo de búsqueda que nos arrastre de vuelta.

Apreté mis manos alrededor de su cintura y suspiré.

-No quiero volver tampoco.

Edward se volteó hacia mí.

-¿No quieres? -Sacudí la cabeza. Edward tomó en mi rostro en sus manos y gentilmente levantó mi barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos buscaron los míos un largo tiempo antes de que los cerrara y apoyara su frente contra la mía.

-Vamos, antes de que cambie de opinión y nunca te deje ir de nuevo a tu gira. -Entonces él besó suavemente mi boca y me miró mientras una sonrisa diabólica se apoderó de su boca perfecta-. En el cajón inferior de la cómoda, tienes ropa para ponerte. -Me tomó un minuto registrar que lo que había dicho, pero cuando mi cerebro procesó sus palabras, mi boca se abrió de incredulidad.

-¿Quieres decir que he tenido la ropa aquí todo el tiempo y no me dijiste? -Cualquier otro hombre se habría visto avergonzado al confesar que me había mantenido engañada, en pequeños camisones de seda por dos días mientras que la ropa estaba en la otra habitación. Pero no Edward. Él no se disculpó por tomar lo que quería.

-No las necesitabas hasta ahora.

-¿No las necesitaba? -Edward ignoró la mirada de asombro en mi cara y mi pregunta chorreando sarcasmo.

-¿Las necesitabas?

-Ese no es el punto.

Edward parecía divertido ante nuestras bromas.

-¿Cuál es el punto entonces?

-El punto es me hiciste pensar que no tenía ropa que ponerme, incluso si quería utilizar ropa.

-¿Querías ponerte ropa?

-Ugh… eres imposible, ¿sabías eso? -Empecé a pisotear hacia el dormitorio en busca de mi ropa, pretendiendo estar molesta cuando no lo estaba realmente. Edward me agarró del brazo y me atrajo hacia él, sosteniéndome con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Pero me amas de todos modos. -Me besó castamente en los labios y luego me soltó de nuevo en mi camino a la habitación, golpeando mi culo firmemente cuando estaba casi fuera de su alcance. No lo admitiría, pero tenía razón. Yo lo amaba de todos modos. De cualquier manera que pudiera tenerlo, de cualquier manera que él me quisiera. De cualquier manera.

.

.

Mientras conducíamos de regreso a Roma, me di cuenta que estaba contenta de que no tenía que ir directamente al autobús de la gira de nuevo. Necesitaba tiempo para deslizarme lentamente en la realidad de la burbuja que Edward y yo habíamos construido alrededor de nosotros durante dos días y medio.

Llegamos al hotel de Edward, aparcando el coche delante de la entrada principal. El botones saltó a abrir mi puerta, pero Edward ya estaba haciendo su camino alrededor del coche y me ofreció la mano, rechazando al botones con un movimiento de su muñeca. Había algo tan increíblemente sexy acerca de cómo Edward siempre me trataba como a una dama, en todas partes, excepto en el dormitorio. Era como si fuera nuestro pequeño secreto que él era el polo opuesto de sus corteses modales, una vez la puerta de nuestra vida privada se cerraba. Edward me guió a la recepción, su mano protectora sobre la parte baja de mi espalda mientras el gerente sonreía y le hablaba en italiano. Edward respondió con lo que me sonaba como perfecto italiano, a pesar de que realmente no podía estar segura, ya que no hablo más de diez palabras. De lo que estaba segura era de que Edward sonaba sexy como el infierno mientras hablaba y yo no podía dejar de mirarlo mientras las palabras fluían de su boca.

Edward captó mi mirada y vi como la comisura de su boca subía, en silencio reconociendo que estaba satisfecho con mi fervor. Finalmente, el gerente le entregó una llave a Edward y volvió su atención hacia mí.

-Señora Masen, su amiga, la Señorita Alice, dijo que se reunirían en el bar del vestíbulo, ¿sí? -Estaba a punto de corregir al gerente, decirle que no era la Señora Masen, pero vi el brillo en los ojos de Edward mientras lo encontraba mirándome hablar con el gerente. Siguiendo su ejemplo, me permití que una pequeña sonrisa se escapara, en silencio reconociendo que era consciente de su mirada mientras le respondía al gerente.

-Grazie, Señor Benetio.

Edward dirigió al botones para entregar el equipaje, entonces empezamos a hacer nuestro camino hacia el bar del lobby.

-Me gusta el sonido de eso. - Edward me susurró al oído mientras apretaba su agarre en mi cadera mientras caminábamos. No estaba segura de si se refería a mi intento de hablar italiano o a que el gerente me llamó Señora Masen, pero algo en su manera de hablar me hizo pensar que no tenía nada que ver con mi italiano.

.

.

.

Nos encontramos a Alice y Jasper para las bebidas en el bar del vestíbulo y Alice nos dijo todo sobre el turismo que habían hecho. Jasper no mantenía sus manos permanentemente fijas en las de Alice, como Edward lo hacía conmigo, pero algo en la forma en que la tocaba, me dijo que no habían estado durmiendo en habitaciones separadas mientras no estábamos.

-Bella, nos fuimos al Estadio Olímpico y nunca vas a creer lo que vimos, -Alice estaba tan emocionada como un niño en una tienda de dulces. El Estadio Olímpico era el escenario que estaba programado para que tocáramos en Roma la siguiente noche. Era el primer concierto después de nuestro breve descanso y antes de que fuéramos a once ciudades más en tres semanas, empezando en tan sólo dos cortos días. Obviamente, no respondí la pregunta de Alice lo suficientemente rápido, porque ella no podía esperar más-. ¡Un enorme cartel! Había un enorme cartel al frente del Estadio Olímpico. -Su entusiasmo era contagioso y me encontré a mí misma sonriendo, aunque no estaba segura sobre qué estaba emocionada todavía.

-Nosotras, Bella. ¡Estamos en la cartelera con Double Strife. -Alice dio una palmada por entusiasmo-. ¿Recuerdas esas tomas de cuando estábamos grabando? -Asentí con la cabeza, recordando vagamente un par de fotos que habían tomado de Alice y yo cantando-. Bueno, se ven jodidamente impresionantes. Tienen fotos de cuerpo completo de nosotras en la cartelera y se ven fabulosas. -Alice se rió de su propio cumplido-. Quiero decir, creo que podrían haber mejorado ciertas partes de ti para la foto, pero maldita sea, Bella, te ves ridículamente sexy. ¿Cierto Jasper?

Jasper miró a Edward y de nuevo a Alice brevemente antes de responder.

-Ambas se ven calientes. Es bastante loco verlas a ambas a unos diez metros de altura por encima de mi cabeza... sobre todo cuando tengo una mano sosteniendo el pequeño culo de Alice que cabe en mi palma tan bien. -Jasper se rió y Alice le dio un codazo juguetonamente.

-Vamos, quiero mostrarte. Está a menos de una milla, podemos caminar hasta ahí ahora. ¡No puedo esperar a ver tu cara cuando vea el escote en el que estás mandando, en ese traje baby-doll Azul que amas tanto! -Vi a Edward apretar la mandíbula por el rabillo de mi ojo, y sabía que su vena protectora estaba pateando por la mención de mi escote en exhibición. Estaba segura de que Alice estaba exagerando, y pensé que tal vez aliviaría la mente de Edward el ver la imagen, así que acepté ir. Además, tenía curiosidad de ver por mí misma. Me volví hacia Edward.

-¿Te importa dar un paseo? - Edward tragó saliva y se puso de pie.

-Vamos a echar un vistazo.

.

.

Yo había asumido que Alice estaba exagerando sobre el tamaño y la sensualidad del cartel, pero si algo le estaba restando importancia. El cartel era enorme, abarcaba la altura del Estadio y un lugar prominente justo a la izquierda de la entrada principal. Yo llevaba un bonito y sencillo top Azul pálido, con pantalones vaqueros y tacón alto. Alice estaba usando un vestido negro con un pañuelo rojo colgando alrededor de su cuello. Yo estaba inclinada hacia adelante riendo y Alice tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás mientras sonreía. No era el atuendo o el tamaño de la cartelera lo que lo hacía atractiva, era el ángulo desde el que se tomó la foto. Como me incliné, mi escote estaba en exhibición, casi derramándose fuera de mi top. Y teniendo en cuenta el tamaño de la cartelera, el escote aparecía sustancial, lo que hacía que me preguntara si el comentario inicial de Alice sobre la mejora de la fotografía realmente podría haber sido cierto. Alice estaba inclinada hacia atrás y su camisa había subido, dejando un toque de su piel pálida brillando entre el negro de la ropa. La alegría y la inocencia de nuestras risas parecían casi voyerista, mientras fue capturada por la lente. Me quedé sin habla cuando tomé en cuenta la enormidad de la cartelera. Al principio, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la cartelera del mismo tamaño colgando en el otro lado de la entrada principal, mostrando a Emmett y a James. Alice chilló de emoción.

-¿Qué te dije, Bella? Caliente, ¿no? -Sonreí ante su confianza y luego miré a Edward, que seguía mirando a la cartelera, con el rostro ilegible.

-Es grande, eso es seguro. -Me reí nerviosamente mientras estudiaba a Edward, esperando algún indicio de sus pensamientos. Por suerte para mí, Alice no tenía mi paciencia.

-¿Qué opinas, Edward? Tu chica se ve súper caliente allá arriba, ¿no?

Edward despegó los ojos de la cartelera y me miró mientras le hablaba a Alice.

-Se ve caliente como el infierno. No estoy seguro de cómo me siento por todos los demás hombres en las cercanías de Roma notándolo también, sin embargo. -Alice rodó lo ojos y tomó mi mano, entregándole su iPhone a Edward.

-Quiero una foto de nosotras paradas debajo de la cartelera. -Empezó a correr hacia ella, arrastrándome a cuestas. Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca de la cartelera, pero aún lejos para que la foto pudiera captar la amplitud de la cartelera, Edward levantó el iPhone para tomar la foto.

-¡Espera! Las dos necesitamos estar de lado, de modo que se pueda ver que mis pechos son más grandes que los de Bella, porque esa foto hace que parezca al revés. –Alice se colocó de pie de lado de modo que la silueta de la cara permitiría una buena vista. Entonces agarró sus pechos por encima de su camisa y los empujó hacia arriba, haciendo hincapié en la plenitud de su escote. Juguetonamente rodé los ojos y reí ante la vulgaridad del gesto que era totalmente de Alice . Bien, ¡ahora toma la foto!

.

.

.

El resto del tarde Edward estuvo más callado de lo usual, pero no tanto como para que Alice se diera cuenta de que algo iba mal. Aunque para ser honesta, cuando Alice estaba emocionada, era un espectáculo de mujer, y la mayoría de la gente no tenía oportunidad de compartir la atención de todos modos. Los cuatro hicimos planes de desayunar juntos, antes de gastar nuestro último día en Roma visitando algunas atracciones turísticas. Nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo para pasar el día visitando La Capilla Sixtina, El Panteón y La Fontana Trevi. Yo no era una persona increíblemente religiosa, pero siempre había querido ir a La Capilla Sixtina por alguna razón.

En el momento en que Edward y yo finalmente regresamos a nuestra suite, estaba agotada y todavía no podía creer que el día había empezado con nosotros en La Toscana. Los dos estábamos callados mientras compartíamos el baño al hacer nuestras rutinas nocturnas en los lavabos dobles lado a lado. No sabía si el humor sombrío de Edward se debía al largo día o si la cartelera lo había molestado más de lo que había dicho. Nos metimos a la cama y me acurruqué en la curva del hombro de Edward, mis dedos extendidos en su amplio pecho, jugando con el puñado de vello que salpicaba su esternón. Sus dedos se arrastraban arriba y abajo sobre mi espalda ligeramente y el silencio del cuarto de repente golpeó con fuerza en mis oídos.

-¿Estás molesto por lo de la cartelera? -Mi voz salió calmada, casi un susurro.

Edward exhaló con fuerza, como si se sintiera aliviado de finalmente decir las palabras.

-No, contigo nena. -Apretó mi hombro suavemente, jalándome más cerca de su lado.

-Entiendo. -Realmente pensé que lo hacía. Edward se desplazó, aliviando mi espalda sobre la cama y levantó su cuerpo sobre mí, sus antebrazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, absorbiendo el peso de su cuerpo. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero mis ojos se ajustaban y podía ver las luces en sus ojos sobre mí.

-¿Lo haces, Bella? -Él apartó un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja mientras hablaba con ternura.

-Creo que sí. No quieres que los hombres me miren. Lo entiendo. Ni siquiera te das cuenta la forma en que las mujeres te miran cuando vas caminando. Tengo la urgencia de golpearlas cuando veo que toman más de un vistazo. Así que no puedo imaginar el ser feliz si estuvieras en una cartelera a treinta metros, tal vez mostrando estos pecaminosos abdominales. -Froté la mano a través de sus duros músculos abdominales.

Edward se quedó callado por un momento antes de hablar.

-Es más que eso, Bella. Sí, el pensamiento de hombres viendo tu bello rostro y cuerpo ahí, me da ganas de quedarme fuera del coliseo y herir a todo hombre que se lleve más de una amable mirada, pero no es sólo eso. -Sus ojos buscaron los míos, buscando algo antes de continuar-. Eres mía Bella. Y no quiero compartir. Ni un cuadro, ni una sonrisa, ni un toque. Todo es mío. Sólo mía. Fuiste hecha para mí. Esa boca sexy me pertenece sólo a mí. Me despierto cada mañana deseando ese cuerpo que se contonea debajo de mí. Ese cuerpo que se entrega tan pronto como está lleno de mí. Es mío y lo necesito tan mal que me duele físicamente cuando me acerco a la cama y encuentro que tu cuerpo caliente no está allí. Así que, sí, no estoy contento con la imagen. Pero es el resto lo que me está matando.

Sus palabras trajeron lágrimas a mis ojos. Fue increíblemente posesivo, pero también la cosa más dulce que nadie me había dicho nunca, pero todavía no entendía la conexión con la cartelera. El pulgar de Edward limpió con ternura la lágrima que se me escapó.

-No quiero perderte, Bella. Sé que tengo que darte este espacio para vivir tu sueño, pero temo que tu sueño te lleve lejos de mí. -Pude oír la tensión en su voz y dolía físicamente dentro de mi pecho.

Mi hermoso, inteligente, dominante hombre estaba asustado. Asustado de que lo dejara. El hecho de que decidió compartir su vulnerabilidad conmigo me hizo enamorarme de él un poco más, si era posible.

-No se librará tan fácil, Señor Masen. Iré a casa en el minuto en el que la gira haya acabado. Y dejaré mi ropa interior en el piso de tu baño y esparciré mi maquillaje y productos del cabello en las encimeras. Tomaré más de la mitad de tu clóset y ensuciaré tu cocina con los residuos de la cafetera. Y planeo roncar mientras vas a correr tus diez millas y decorar tu elegante chimenea con fotos tontas de nosotros que no te gustarán.

Edward acercó su cara a la mía y susurró:

-Nuestro. -Fruncí el ceño, confundida por su única palabra-. Nuestro baño, nuestras encimeras, nuestra cocina, nuestra chimenea. -No tenía idea de cómo responder, así que no lo hice. En vez de eso, lo besé con todo lo que tenía. Un beso para decirle que no me iría a ningún lado.

.

.

.

Nuestro día de turistas por Italia fue divertido, hasta que llegamos a la Fuente de Trevi. Todo había estado perfecto hasta llegar a ese lugar. Edward y yo arrojamos monedas a la fuente y pedimos deseos. Alice le pidió a Jasper que nos hiciera una fotografía en enfrente de la fuente, mientras Edward me conseguía un café helado, en una cafetería cercana. La fuente era un punto turístico y parecía estar lleno con un público joven y ruidoso. Algunas de las mesas estaban llenas de chicos bebiendo y haciendo un poco de un espectáculo de sí mismos.

Mientras nos paramos frente a la fuente riendo para nuestra foto, un chico alto y musculoso se acercó aparentemente ajeno a Jasper, que estaba tomando la foto.

-¿Hey, no son ustedes las chicas de la cartelera en el Coliseo? -A primera vista se veía inofensivo y nuestra respuesta fue agradable, si no amistosa.

Alice respondió.

-Sip, ¿vendrás a ver el espectáculo? -Guiñó y coqueteó.

-Hey chicos, miren esto. -El grandote les hizo señas a sus amigos para que se acercaran y miré a la mesa donde estaban los chicos que estaban bebiendo, empezando a hacerse camino hacia nosotras.

Miré a Jasper moverse más cerca, su cara cambió de una sonrisa a la aprehensión.

-Estas son las dos nenas de la cartelera en el Coliseo, tienes unas lindas tetas nena. -El hombre se acercó un paso en mi dirección.

No respondí, pensando que lo mejor era no añadir alcohol a la flama que ya estaba quemando al borracho.

Uno de los chicos que se acercó grito.

-Muéstranos las tetas. La tengo dura de solo verte doblándote en la fotografía. -Algunos de los chicos se amontonaron alrededor de nosotras y sonrieron disimuladamente al comentario.

El grandote tomó otro paso más cerca, alargo la mano.

-Vamos nena, tomate una foto conmigo -Jasper alcanzó la mano del grandote en medio del aire, conforme me alcanzaba.

-¿Tienes un problema imbecil? -El grandote cuadró los hombros y sacó el pecho en dirección a Jasper.

De pronto Edward apareció y se paró frente a mí, ignorando el acalorado intercambio que se desarrollaba a su espalda.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó con voz baja y controlada.

-Si, estoy bien. Solo deseo largarme de aquí.

Edward miro a Alice.

-Estoy bien, solo larguémonos de aquí, Edward.-La Mirada en la cara de Edward era asesina y me hizo sentirme más nerviosa que un minuto antes.

Edward se giro hacia el líder y tomó un paso en su dirección, miré que el hombre se estabilizo en respuesta a la postura agresiva de Edward.

-¿Tienes un problema chico lindo? -El grandote se paró cerca de Edward sin dar un paso atrás.

Edward habló calmadamente, muy calmadamente.

-Le debes una disculpa a la damas.

-No les debo una mierda.- La cara del grandote se movió más cerca de la de Edward.

Gracias a un oficial de policía que pasaba caminando por aquí, irrumpió en ese preciso momento.

-¿Tenemos un problema caballeros? -Las palabras del oficial en ingles muy roto, pero sacó su bastón conforme el hablaba para hacer su punto más claro.

El líder, dio un paso atrás y levanto las manos.

-No señor, no hay problema.

El oficial miro a Edward y miré su mandíbula apretarse.

-Ya nos estábamos retirando, oficial.

Edward se giró y tomó mi mano, sin otra palabra y los cuatros caminamos ilesos.

.

.

Cuatro horas después, teníamos la misma discusión.

-Te voy a buscar seguridad.

-No necesito seguridad.

-Necesitas una maldita seguridad, Bella.

El tono de Edward era más acalorado mientras vaciaba sus bolsillos en el escritorio que estaba en la sala del cuarto del hotel.

-El resto del recorrido vamos a estar tan ocupados que no tendremos tiempo libre para salir.

-¿Que hay cuando vayas a cenar antes del espectáculo?

-Siempre estamos con otras personas.

-No confió en otras personas. Confió en personas entrenadas profesionalmente en seguridad.

-Pero…

Edward giró su cabeza, su expresión me detuvo, nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

-Trato de verdad no meterme en tus asuntos, Bella. Pero necesito saber que estás segura, recorriendo media Europa inconscientemente con tus amigos.

-No soy inconsciente. -Está bien, quizás si soy inconsciente algunas veces, pero definitivamente no era el momento ni el lugar para admitirlo.

Un golpe en la puerta rompió nuestro duelo de miradas y fui abrir la puerta, agradecida de la interrupción. Mi mano casi en la manija de la puerta cuando Edward ladró.

-Pregunta quién es primero Bella.

Maldición, Normalmente pregunto quién es antes de abrir la puerta, ¿Lo hago? Mi discusión con Edward me hace perder el cerebro.

-¿Quién es? -pregunté con actitud atreves de la puerta.

-Servicio de limpieza. Señora Masen. Tengo una bolsa de vestido que la señorita me pidió entrégale en su cuarto. Dice que usted sabría cual era.

Maldición. Me había olvidado del vestido que había planeado mostrarle a Edward. Abrí la puerta y me disculpé por mi actitud, intentando darle una propina a la mujer de rostro amable, pero ella rehusó aceptar la gratificación, tomé el vestido y camine atreves de la recamara sin decirle una sola palabra a Edward.

Edward se paró en la puerta de la recamara, su cuerpo ocupaba la mayor parte del pasaje, miró como colgaba la bolsa del vestido.

Edward señalo hacia la bolsa.

-¿Vamos a algún lado?

Miré hacia él frunciendo las cejas.

-Si.

Edward levantó una ceja sorprendido por mi respuesta.

-¿A dónde?

-A una entrega de premios, al menos había planeado ir, pero no te había preguntado todavía.

Lo observé mientras hablaba, registrando su rostro. La esquina de la boca de Edward se curvo hacia arriba. Y miré un indicio de su sonrisa antes de que tratara de cubrirla con indiferencia.

-Ponte el vestido.

-¿Por qué? -pregunté descaradamente.

-Porque quiero ver que estará vistiendo la más hermosa chica, cuando la muestre tomada de mí brazo.

Una respuesta malditamente correcta.

Me di la vuelta, mi espalda hacia él para que no pudiera verme sonreír. Tomando la bolsa del vestido conmigo, me metí en el baño para cambiarme.

Rápidamente arreglé mi maquillaje y corrí mis dedos por mi cabellos, después me deslice en el vestido y los zapatos, incluso sin la preparación adecuada, sabía que me veía bien, mientras observaba mi reflejo en el espejo. El vestido era sexy como el infierno y me quedaba como un guante.

Abrí la puerta del baño y me paré en la puerta, posando mientras los ojos de Edward caían sobre el vestido, no dijo nada, así que espere, luego despacio me di la vuelta para dale el efecto completo del vestido.

Mire hacia Edward mientras completaba lentamente la vuelta. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo. No hizo ningún intento por esconder su mira deslizándose lentamente de arriba debajo de mi cuerpo una vez más antes de hablar

-Definitivamente te pondré una maldita seguridad.

Por alguna razón, cuando me miró de esa manera y me dijo lo que pensaba hacer; no me importo. Dejé salir un suspiro exasperado.

-Okay.

Edward sonrió y rodó sus ojos. Tomó dos largas zancadas y estuvo rápidamente en mi espacio personal.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Luego el me ayudó a quitarme el vestido.

.

.

* * *

Es una muy buena forma de terminar este año¡ espero que disfruten esta noche junto a su familia y que este año venga lleno de alegría, éxitos y metas cumplidas... nos vemos el próximo año y como siempre gracias por sus mensajes y favoritos


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces al igual que la historia. Los personajes son de SM, al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora, espero que disfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute.

* * *

.

.

.

No sé por qué, pero Edward dejándome en el aeropuerto hubiera sido más fácil, que dejándome fuera del autobús de la gira. Tal vez es porque yo fui la que tome la decisión y podría saltar del autobús antes de que diera la marcha y hacer la decisión de regresar a casa con él y vivir mi "felices para siempre".

Habían pasado horas desde que el autobús salió de Roma y yo mirando a Edward parado fuera solo hasta que estuvo fuera de mi vista. Pero había un nudo en mi garganta y el sentimiento de vacio dentro de mi pecho que me hacía sentir hueca.

Sabía que Edward iría directamente al aeropuerto para su vuelo pero eso no hacía nada fácil caminar hacia el autobús y tomar esos primeros pasos lejos de él.

Mi teléfono vibró y sonreí viendo la cara de Edward en la pantalla indicando que un mensaje de texto estaba llegando.

-_Tu nueva seguridad te encontrara en la próxima parada. Abordando ahora, llámame cuando te levantes mañana. No puedo parar de pensar en ese vestido Rojo. Necesitaremos seguridad en los premios también por la manera en la que te veías con el vestido. Joder ahora tengo que abordar para un vuelo de ocho horas y duro de sólo imaginármelo. _

Sonreí y rodé mis ojos a la pantalla: el hombre no tenía vergüenza. Alice me atrapó sonriendo y rompió mis pensamientos.

-Finalmente, una sonrisa. Pensé que andarías caminando por ahí como alguien al que le habían disparado a su perrito por las próximas dos semanas. ¿Fue un mensaje de texto sucio de tu amante lo que te hizo sonreír? Si tú quieres, puedo caminar por ahí toda Macho Alfa ordenando si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Sacudí mi cabeza a mi mejor amiga, y le hice una mueca diciéndole que pensaba que ella estaba loca.

Alice se levantó e infló su pecho e hizo su mejor voz monótona profunda y rasposa voz, imitando a la de Edward.

-Bella, no necesitas equipaje para nuestros viajes. Yo Tarzan, tú Jane. -Golpeó su puno contra su pecho-. Estarás desnuda y lista para mí cuando mi polla de doce pulgadas se levante por atención.

Le lance la cosa más cercana que pude alcanzar que no le dejara una cicatriz permanente, la sudadera de Edward era lo que estaba cerca de mí. La tomé cuando estábamos empacando porque olía a él.

Alice levantó la sudadera a su nariz y tomó una exagerada y profunda inhalación, olisqueando la sudadera.

-Hmm… la sudadera de tu amante incluso huele bien. Sigo un poquito enojada contigo por mirarlo primero.- Bromeo.

Me reí de sus tonterías, pensando que probablemente sería un buen tiempo para decirle acerca de nuestra nueva seguridad, de lo cual estaba segura que no estaría feliz.

-Umm… mi amante nos ha contratado seguridad. Se volvió un poquito loco después del incidente de la Fuente de Trevi, y decidió que no era seguro para nosotras que viajáramos sin un profesional ahora que empezamos a ser reconocidas.

Alice pareció pensarlo por un minuto y encogió sus hombros.

-Probablemente el tenga razón, hay algunos locos por ahí.

¿De verdad? ¿Alice estuvo de acuerdo con la opinión de mi novio sobreprotector?

-¿No estás molesta de que vayamos a tener algún matón siguiéndonos?

Alice se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Ella parecía estar bien con ello.

-¿El matón está bueno? -Ella movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

Los próximos espectáculos fueron rápidos e íbamos por la cuarta ciudad, en esos días cuando nuestro autobús se paró inesperadamente en medio de la noche, robándome de mi sueño. Traté de ignorar la parada y volver a dormir. Pero escuché hablar a afuera y decidí investigar que estaba pasando fuera.

Alice ya estaba afuera del autobús hablando con James cuando bajé las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Está todo bien? -Mi voz adormilada y ronca.

-Hemos estado teniendo problemas con el autobús toda la noche. No ha querido pasar de los cuarenta kilómetros/hora, pero ahora la maldita cosa está sacudiéndose y no pasa de veinte. Vince no quiere que manejemos más lejos. Piensa que puede hacerse peor y está preocupado por el motor.

-¿Dónde estamos? -Miré alrededor y estábamos en medio de la nada.

James se encogió mientras hablaba.

-A mitad del camino entre culo y la villa ninguna.

Emmett caminó cerca donde estábamos parados.

-Vince se quedará aquí con el autobús y tratará de llegar al próximo taller en la mañana. James y yo y el resto de la banda nos quedaremos con ustedes. Subiremos el equipo extra que necesitamos remolcar ahora. Si el autobús no se arregla a primera hora de la mañana, nosotros no podremos hacer el show. Tomaremos lo que necesitaremos por si acaso.

La solución sonaba lógica para mí y a Alice parecía no importarle. Todos nos metimos dentro y movimos todo lo que pudo ser trasladado en nuestro autobús. Nos tomó casi dos horas de maniobrar el equipo extra bajo el autobús para que todo encajara, pero estábamos de vuelta en el camino cuando el sol comenzaba a levantarse.

-Emmett se sentó atrás en el sillón, estirando sus piernas largas a través de la silla en el otro lado del pasillo.

-¿Por qué su autobús huele tan bien?

Alice sacudió su cabeza al comentario de Emmett.

-Porque nosotras olemos bien, ¿lo habías notado?

Emmett miró hacia mí y sonrió, regresando su atención a Alice unos segundos después.

-Oh, he notado que bien hueles. Dime, Alice, ¿hueles así de bien por todas partes? -Emmett levanto una ceja con una sonrisa sexy.

-Nunca lo sabrás, cerdo.

Alice se reía mientras le lanzaba una almohada a la cabeza de Emmett, que no se tomó el comentado como un insulto. Al mismo tiempo cogió la almohada y la acomodó tras su cabeza como si ella estuviera procurando su comodidad.

.

.

Alice y yo nos despertamos a la mañana siguiente con los sonidos de una guitarra en la parte de adelante del autobús. Habíamos regresado a dormir después del cambio de autobús y estaba sorprendida de que estuviéramos dormidas antes de las once.

Caminé fuera de la única recamara en el autobús y miré como Alice tiraba de las cobijas por encima de su cabeza mientras salía. Claramente ella no iba acompañarme para un café mañanero.

-Hey. -dije a los chicos mientras caminaba directo a la cafetera y sacaba una taza.

Me dejé caer al final de sillón y escuché a Emmett tocar un ritmo que me era familiar, pero no estaba segura de la canción.

Tomé mi café y escuché hasta que él terminó.

-¿Eso esta lindo, que canción es?

-Creo que la voy a llamarla destino. -respondió Emmett, sus ojos atraparon los míos.

Entonces recordé la canción que él tocó en el bar esa noche, la que hubiera jurado que él cantó para mí, acerca de su destino. Sentí mi cara sonrojarse y solamente asentí a Emmett, por que no conocía la respuesta.

Antes del espectáculo, Vince llamó con una actualización de la situación del autobús. Aparentemente, lo que sea que se haya roto en el autobús no había sido reparable y ellos tenían que ordenar algunas piezas. Tendrían las partes para el transcurso de la noche, pero habría otro día y medio antes de que el autobús fuera manejable de nuevo, y estar disponible para alcanzar el otro autobús de la gira. No estábamos muy apretados con la gente extra en nuestro autobús, pero en el fondo de mi estomago sentía un pozo, sabía que Edward no estaría de acuerdo con los nuevos arreglos que habíamos hecho para dormir.

Una hora antes del espectáculo, mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando llamé a Edward para decirle buenas noches. Sabía que sería media noche en New York, para el tiempo que el espectáculo habría terminado, así que hice mi llamada de noche antes de nuestra presentación. El autobús finalmente estaba en silencio desde que la mayoría de los chicos se habían ido hacer la prueba del sonido, algo que Alice y yo habíamos hecho unas horas más temprano.

-Hey. -Sonreí, al escuchar la voz de Edward.

-Iba a llamarte de regreso. Creo que Seth tomó un atajo por algún camino en construcción y ahora estamos cerca de veinte cuadras de donde empezamos. -Seth era el chofer de Edward y yo imaginaba a Edward diciéndole que calles tenía que tomar para regresar donde debían dirigirse. Por supuesto Seth sabía exactamente hacia donde estaba manejando, pero eso no podría parar a Edward de darle las direcciones de la mejor ruta.

Me reí al teléfono.

-¿Estás acosando a Seth?

-No, pero si él hubiera tomado la Ruta 79 en lugar de la 77, como yo le dije, no estaríamos estancados en el trafico. -Su voz era alta, claramente haciendo su punto a Seth y a mí mientras hablaba. Sonreí a mí misma, pensando lo bien que conocía la personalidad de Edward.

-Escucha, tuvimos unos problemas con el otro autobús y estamos todos empacados en nuestro autobús por los próximos días.

-Escuché eso.

-¿Lo escuchaste? -Al principio estaba confundida, pero me di cuenta por supuesto que él lo sabía. Sam, nuestro nuevo guardaespaldas probablemente le reportara sobre cualquier paso que tomáramos. El reporte del guardaespaldas resultó ser menos invasivo de lo que imagine.

Sam mantenía su distancia y no se metía en nuestros asuntos, o al menos pensaba que no lo hacía hasta ahora.

-¿Tu admirador mantiene su distancia?

Sabía que se refería a Emmett, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción pretendiendo que fuera obvio.

-¿Mi admirador?

-Tú sabes, el que tiene los tatuajes y le canta canciones a mi chica y quiere entrar en tus pantalones.

-Muy lindo, Edward

Se rió.

-Bueno, si tú vas a pretender que no sabes quién es tu admirador, necesito ser más directo entonces, ¿no?

-Directo es tu traje fuerte. -repliqué sarcásticamente.

Hablamos hasta que casi era tiempo para que me fuera, y le dije a Edward que lo llamaría la próxima mañana.

-Cierra la puerta de tu recamara con llave.

-Si Edward. -Rodé los ojos, incluso pensando que él no podía verme.

-Para de rodarme los ojos y dime buenas noches Bella.

¿Cómo hacia eso? Asentí y dije buenas noches en un tono frustrado, que hizo a Edward sonreír incluso más.

.

.

.

Fue una hermosa noche y nuestra fiesta después del espectáculo, terminó justo fuera del autobús mientras nos movíamos al bar más cercano como ocasionalmente hacíamos. Algunos fan emocionados fueron invitados a unírsenos, me di cuenta de que todas eran chicas muy atractivas vistiendo ropas ajustadas.

Algunas de las chicas eran muy lindas, pidiéndonos a Alice y a mí para que posáramos para fotografías con ellas y Emmett y James, pero las otras nos vieron como una amenaza a sus posibilidades de conectar con los chicos, y nos dio actitudes a Alice y a mí.

Cuando finalmente era tiempo de salir, nuestro autobús se había convertido en una fiesta sobre ruedas. Añadir cuatro hombres al autobús y cambió completamente la dinámica de lo usual después del espectáculo en el trayecto del autobús que Alice y yo hubiéramos tenido para nosotras solas.

Alice y yo tomamos a Emmett y James para jugar con las bebidas en una competencia de Rock Band, donde el equipo con menos puntuación al final de cada canción tenía que tomarse un Shoot. Quizás Alice y yo deberíamos haber pensado acerca del hecho de que James y Emmett eran guitarristas profesionales antes de aceptar el reto.

Para el final de la quinta canción estaba arrastrando mis palabras y definitivamente no sentía dolor.

Afortunadamente para mí, conocía mi límite y rápidamente aproveché para salirme del juego mientras todavía podía caminar.

Alice por otro lado, nunca se habría salido del reto, y James la aguijoneaba con sus comentarios, y la hacían más empática de que ella podría ganar.

Lo que nunca paso.

Eventualmente, Alice trastabilló a la cama y miré a James tomar la mano de una Fan que había esperado pacientemente por él toda la noche y la guió hacia la parte de atrás del autobús. Sabía que había fans capaces de cualquier cosa, pero verlo de primera mano todavía me impresionaba.

Ellas podrían subirse a un autobús lleno de hombres que realmente no sabían nada y pasar la noche, solo para ser tiradas en la próxima parada al día siguiente, usualmente a cientos de millas lejos de donde empezaron, cuando ellas ya no fueran necesitadas.

Mire a Emmett, que estaba dando un trago a su cerveza mirando hacia afuera de la ventana, al otro lado del sillón.

De repente estábamos solos, en la sala que no había estado tan tranquila desde que ellos se habían unido a nosotras.

-¿No se molestan por dormir con una mujer que no tiene ni idea de quienes son realmente? Ellas quieren a la estrella de rock, y no parece importarles quien es el hombre que hay detrás de la fachada.

Emmett fijó su atención en mí.

-Algunas veces tomas lo que puedes obtener.

-Eso no es cierto. Ustedes pueden obtener lo que sea que quieran.

Emmett se tomó un shoot de tequila y me pasó uno a mí, lo tomé, sabiendo que no debería después de todo lo que había tomado. Pero Emmett y yo finalmente comenzábamos a llevarnos bien de nuevo, y no quería estropearlo.

-No lo que sea que queremos, Bella.

Emmett subió su trago y brindó y yo miré como el líquido desaparecía por su garganta en un solo trago. Emmett verdaderamente era guapo, rasgos cincelados con un borde de estrella de rock, que eleva su condición de desmayo digno para su fans femeninas. Me tomé mi trago y caí en cuenta cuando mi cabeza se volvió confusa, de que Emmett podría haber traído a cualquier mujer quien estuviera con él toda la noche de regreso al autobús, pero no lo había hecho.

Le pasé a Emmett mi vaso.

-¿No pudiste encontrar alguna que quisieras esta noche? -Mis palabras ligeramente confusas.

La cara de Emmett se movió más cerca de la mía, como si él fuera decirme un secreto.

-Oh, había una que quería esta noche. -Su voz fue un susurro bajo, sus palabras habladas con intimidad.

Debió ser el tequila, haciendo lento mi cerebro, pero no era hasta ese momento que me di cuenta qué significaba. Levanté mis ojos y encontré los ojos de Emmett abrasándose por mí, ardiendo de deseo. Hizo que mi aliento cambiara inesperadamente y Emmett lo notó.

Observé cómo él miraba de mis ojos a mi boca y de regreso, y después a mis ojos de nuevo. Entonces se inclinó cerca y me besó. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, después muy rápido que me tomó un segundo darme cuenta que estaba pasando. Entre mi cerebro nadando en tequila y la suavidad de sus labios en los míos, debió tomar un segundo muy largo antes de que me alejara. Pero me aleje.

-Lo siento, Emmett, no puedo, estoy enamorada de Edward. -Mis palabras fueron brutalmente honestas y no tuve que pensar que decir. Las palabra solo salieron de mi boca.

Mire como la gentil mirada de Emmett cambió de deseo a dolor, y su tierna cara se transformó en furia.

-Eres una maldita provocadora, Isabella.

-¿Qué? -Estaba sorprendida por sus palabras, pero estaba aun más sorprendida por el veneno que escupió en su tono. Estaba a la mitad de estar borracha, pero sabía que Emmett apenas estaba tomado así que definitivamente no era el alcohol hablando.

-Te sientas ahí y coqueteas conmigo toda la noche como si fueras inocente y después cuando reacciono, me dices que estas enamorada del Rey de la Pornografía.

Sus palabras me golpearon como una bofetada en la cara. No me importaba realmente si él lo llamaba con apodos, pero hablar mal acerca de Edward, no era algo que podría sentarme y escuchar. Estaba justo empezando a hablar cuando Emmett se paró, miró hacia abajo mientras hablaba.

-Sabía que él se me hacia familiar pero no podía situar su cara hasta que vi las noticias unas semanas atrás. El se veía muy amistoso con la Reina del Porno. ¿Qué tan largo piensas que sería tu relación antes de que él regresara con una profesional, Bella?

Y con esas dolorosas palaras que hicieron que se revolviera mi estómago, Emmett caminó de nuevo hacia las literas y me dejó sentada en el sofá con mi cabeza dando vueltas.

.

.

Las siguientes semanas fueron rudas. Estaba demasiado cansada de estar en el autobús y cansada de esta evadiendo a Emmett. El día después de que Emmett me besó en el autobús, pensé en hablar con él, aclarar el aire entre nosotros cuando estuviera sobria y trata de avanzar. Pero Emmett no tuvo tiempo de hablar después de eso. El tenía a una chica diferente cada noche después de lo que pasó, algunas veces más de una a la vez, y otros días solo una al día. Estaba agradecida de que nuestros autobuses estuvieron reparados rápidamente o hubiera desinfectado diariamente, algunas veces más de una vez al día.

Por su parte, Emmett parecía mantenerse alejado de mí también, lo que estaba más que bien conmigo. Yo no sabía si Justin le había dicho a James acerca de lo que había pasado, pero no me di cuenta la forma en que él se vería entre nosotros dos en ocasiones como esta, él sabía que algo había ocurrido. Me confesé con Alice al día siguiente, y entonces me lancé a la idea de ser honesta con Edward de lo que había pasado pero después de un día pensando decidí que probablemente sería lo mejor mantenerlo para mí misma hasta que lo viera. Nada había pasado realmente al final de todas formas.

Y decirle a Edward podría solo hacerlo enojar, dejándolo imaginar que eso hacía cada noche en la que estuviéramos alejados. Era definitivamente una conversación que necesitaba hacerse en persona. Más que por teléfono separados por cientos de millas.

.

..

.

La primera noche que estuve de vuelta en Nueva York para mi visita planificada a casa era surrealista. En un primer momento, era extraño ir a casa de Edward en lugar de donde yo había vivido antes de irme de gira. Me pregunté si se sentiría raro entrar y salir sin llamar y si esto alguna vez me haría sentir como mi viejo apartamento lo hacía. En las nueve semanas que había estado afuera, Edward me había mudado de mi apartamento al suyo. Aunque yo técnicamente hubiera vivido con él durante unos meses, no me había mudado allí ya que yo había sido solamente una invitada antes de marcharme.

A pesar de que mi descanso era de sólo cuatro días pasamos todo el primer día y la noche en la cama juntos. Ordenamos la comida, pero aparte de eso no vimos ni un alma durante veinticuatro horas. Ni siquiera encendimos la televisión. Éramos solamente Edward y yo, y eso calentó mi corazón al darme cuenta de que él no quería compartirme tanto como yo no quería compartirlo aquel primer día.

La segunda noche que estaba en casa era la noche de los Premios AVN. Yo estaba nerviosa sobre esa noche y no tenía idea de que podía esperar. Edward me dijo que el evento se había ejecutado premiación, comenzando con una alfombra roja y terminando con varias fiestas producidas por la industria. La única diferencia, según Edward, era que los artistas que recibían premios eran estrellas de cine para adultos en vez de grandes celebridades. Pero siendo eso, yo nunca había estado en una entrega de premios de celebridades, o una entrega de premios de entretenimiento para adultos, así que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios mientras me preparaba.

Me miré en el espejo una última vez antes de salir del cuarto de baño, entusiasmo mezclado con mis nervios. Sabía que me veía bien, pero no sirvió de nada para calmar el nerviosismo que tenía acerca de estar en una habitación llena de personas hermosas con cuerpos perfectos. Edward entró en el dormitorio desde la sala de estar en el mismo momento en que yo entré en el dormitorio desde el cuarto de baño principal. Lo que vi me dejó sin aliento.

Edward estaba normalmente despeinado -pero de una manera completamente sexy-su pelo, estaba peinado hacia atrás en un look que evocaba a una celebridad de hace cincuenta años. Él parecía que acababa de salir de una Película de Cary Grant en su perfecto Esmoquin, con una corbata de lazo negro y una ajustada camisa blanca almidonada. Estaba siempre asombrosamente apuesto, pero esta noche estaba más que espectacular. Él parecía una celebridad de antaño, el tipo que la gente pone en un pedestal por su atractivo aspecto clásico.

Edward estuvo de pie en la entrada me sonrió y mi ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al verlo. Yo había oído la frase desnudarlo con los ojos mil veces antes, pero nunca lo entendí totalmente hasta que vi los ojos de Edward. Como era habitual para Edward, él no hizo ningún esfuerzo para ocultar su indulgencia, lo cual que me excitó aún más.

-Te ves increíble. Estoy luchando entre el deseo de mostrarte o hacer que te pongas mi chaqueta toda la noche.

Sonreí y rodé los ojos, pero amaba en secreto su cumplido posesivo.

-Ven aquí.-Miré su cara y supe lo que quería.

\- Edward,-le advertí-. Vas a estropear mi vestido y me dejarás el cabello de recién follada.

Edward levantó las cejas, divertido por mi comentario, con una arrogante sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

-Cariño, vamos a los Premios AVN. El cabello de recién follada es una buena cosa. -Me reí de su comentario, pero no hice ningún movimiento hacia él-. ¿Vas a venir aquí, o tengo que ir por ti? -La voz de Edward fue baja y un poco amenazante. Pero yo sabía cómo trabajaba. Él no amenaza. Si no voy hacia, él sin duda vendrá para obtener lo que quiere.

Edward observó cómo meditaba mi siguiente movimiento en mi cabeza. Vi el entretenimiento en sus ojos. Él era un león que tenía a su presa arrinconada y pensaba jugar con ello un ratito antes de que se ocupara de la matanza.

-¡Edward! -advertí nuevamente-. No quiero arruinar mi vestido.

-Lo quitaré. -Edward dio un paso más cerca.

-Pero llegaremos tarde.

-Seré rápido.

Dio otro paso más cerca de mí.

-Estaré toda sonrojada. Ya sabes cómo me pongo después.

-Te ves sexy como el infierno después. -Dio una última larga zancada y él estaba en mi espacio personal.

Tal como fue prometido, mi vestido no estaba arrugado cuando Edward me ayudó a meterme de nuevo en él veinte minutos más tarde.


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces al igual que la historia. Los personajes son de SM, al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora, espero que disfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute.

Preparen los pañuelos

* * *

.

.

.

Llegar tarde tenía sus ventajas también, porque significa menos tiempo para caminar en la alfombra roja y conseguir nuestra foto, algo con lo que no estaba del todo cómoda. Pero Edward me mantenía apretada, y no permitiendo que me fuera de su lado cuando los fotógrafos le gritaban para llamar su atención y de esa manera tomar las fotos. Algunos gritos, preguntando mi nombre, que Edward ignoró como un Amo. Algunos particularmente los odiosos gritaron:

-¿Dónde está Rosalie esta noche? -Y sentí el agarre de Edward en mi cadera apretar más fuerte cada vez que mencionaban su nombre.

En el interior, el gran auditorio fue instalado con mesas de banquete redondas, cada uno con casi dos docenas de asientos. No me sorprendió encontrar a Rosalie en nuestra mesa, pero eso no me hizo querer arrancar sus ojos no al menos hasta que besó a Edward en la mejilla y susurró algo en su oído. Edward me presentó a unas caras desconocidas alrededor de la mesa, mayoría de los cuales era fácil decir dónde estaba su "talento". Pero no me forzaron a participar en la charla porque las luces se oscurecieron sólo unos minutos después de que nos sentamos.

En el transcurso de la noche, Masen Productions ganó más de un puñado de premios y yo estaba bastante segura de se irían con más estatuas que la mayoría de los otros estudios combinados. Edward nunca fue a aceptar un premio, aun cuando hubiera sido lo más apropiado. Yo me di cuenta de que casi la totalidad de las otras productoras hicieron su camino hacia el escenario, e inevitablemente tomaban lugar frente al micrófono, incluso cuando la categoría fue a la mejor cinematografía. Pero Edward no, el no hizo su camino hasta el escenario, lo hicieron las personas que trabajaban para él. Simplemente nos quedamos en el fondo y los apoyamos. Esto me ha hecho estar aún más orgullosa de estar con él, más por su forma de actuar, que por el número de premios recibió su empresa.

Al final de los premios, hubo literalmente, una fila de personas esperando para hablar a Edward. Me puse de pie obedientemente a su lado, viéndolo incómodamente recibir abrazos y besos de bellas actrices que se derramaban fuera de sus vestidos. Después de una particular joven con una gran pechonalidad, que parecía apenas tener la edad suficiente para comprar una entrada para una película de clasificación R, pero no por menos protagonista de una película para adultos, se frotaba sobre él al mismo tiempo que le agradecía por ponerla en una película que había ganado un premio, me excusé para ir al baño de mujeres. No estaba enojada o molesta, sólo que necesitaba unos pocos minutos lejos de todo. Edward accedió a regañadientes a liberar a mi mano para que yo pudiera ir al baño de damas, pero yo logré convencerlo de que realmente tenía necesidad de ir al baño y que todo estaba bien.

Supongo que no debería haberme sorprendido al encontrar Rosalie en el baño cuando salí de la cabina. Parecía como si me estuviera siguiendo para obtener unos cuantos golpes bajos allí mientras estuviéramos a solas.

Isabella, me alegro de verte de nuevo. Me estaba empezando a preguntar si alguna vez te ibas a detener a visitar a nuestro Edward. La risa plástica falsa de Rosalie aún no podía comenzar a ocultar su obvia intención.

Me acerqué al espejo junto a donde se encontraba Rosalie, sin dejarme amedrentar y trabajé en volver a aplicar mi pintura de labios.

Realmente no consideré hacerle una visita a Edward, ya que vivo con él en la actualidad. Sería volver a casa. Sonreí de nuevo a la asombrada mujer. No había nada dulce en mi sonrisa. Mi instinto tenía razón, ella no sabía que yo me había mudado con Edward. Yo no estaba segura de sí me molestaba que Edward no le hubiera dicho o estaba feliz de que él no compartiera sus asuntos personales con ella.

Bueno, como sea. Rosalie falló en su intento de parecer desinteresada con la noticia que había compartido . Sólo Recuerda: ella me sonrió mientras se colocaba detrás de mí, mirando en el espejo mientras me hablaba , estoy siempre aquí si él me necesita cuando te hayas ido. Y con eso caminaba fuera del baño de damas. Curiosamente, aquella delgada amenaza no me molestó. Yo en realidad la encontraba patética y desesperada.

.

.

.

Me alegré de que Edward no quisiera ir a cualquiera de las fiestas después de la ceremonia de premiación. Él me dijo que no se perdería más de mi pequeño descanso por socializar con socios de negocios, pero yo tenía una furtiva sospecha de que Edward no quería exponerme al el tipo de actividades que ocurrían en las fiestas. Había oído bastante a algunas de las mujeres discutir de los eventos de las fiestas del año pasado y que definitivamente no era algo que yo quería ser testigo de primera mano. Pero cualquiera que sea el razón, estábamos de regreso a casa a una hora decente y yo estaba contenta de haber ido a la apoyar a Edward, pero también agradecida de que hubiera terminado.

Le había mencionado a Edward que el esmoquin olía a perfume que no era mío, lo cual parece haber causado no sólo que se cambiara tan pronto como llegamos, sino que además tomara una ducha. Me había cambiado a un diminuto camisón mientras que Edward se duchaba y estaba mirando las películas en el gabinete en el salón cuando Edward salió con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

¿Esta es... la película? Estaba repentinamente avergonzada, recordando mi reacción a la película que estaba viendo terminada por primera vez. Por solicitud mía, Edward me había llevado un día al Set de Grabación para una especie de "Tour de un día en la vida de Edward". Mientras estábamos allí, vimos una película BDSM con un alto contenido erótico que se estaba realizando, lo que llevó a la más intensa experiencia sexual de mi vida en la oficina de Edward después de ver de cerca la actuación tan increíblemente sexual por primera vez en mi vida.

Edward envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mí, su pecho húmedo desnudo presionando contra mi espalda. Podía sentir su erección a través de la toalla envuelta firmemente alrededor de su cintura. Suertuda toalla.

¿Qué película? Me di cuenta por su tono que él sabía de qué película exactamente estaba hablando. Él me dio la vuelta para enfrentarme a él, y me mantuvo presionada fuertemente contra su cuerpo, su sonrisa torcida e indecente era un claro indicio de que él sabía a lo que me estaba refiriendo.

Tú sabes cuál película. Edward levantó las cejas, fingiendo inocencia. Rodé los ojos . La película que vimos que estaban grabando en tu oficina

¿Quieres decir la película que te tuvo tan excitada y empapada incluso antes de haberte tocado? La voz de Edward era baja y gruesa, increíblemente sexy.

Yo había bromeado una vez diciendo que su voz y su forma de mirarme en realidad podrían ser suficientes para encontrar mi propia liberación, pero de repente me pregunto si tal vez fuera realmente posible.

Me sonrojé.

Sí. Me obligué a mantener el contacto visual, a pesar de que estaba avergonzada de admitir que lo que había dicho era verdad.

Dios, me encanta que te dé vergüenza cuando hablas de ti estando excitada. Es tan jodidamente sexy. Los ojos de Edward eran ardientes mientras hablaba.

De todos modos, ¿Qué tal estuvo la película? ¿Le gustó a la gente tanto como a nosotros?

No tengo ni idea. Edward enterró su cara en mi pelo, besando suavemente mi cuello.

¿No la han estrenado todavía? Me estremecí cuando su lengua comenzó a explorar mi cuello, lamiendo su camino hasta justo debajo de mi oreja.

No, no la han estrenado aún.

Oh. Eché la cabeza hacia un lado para darle un mejor acceso a mi cuello donde él estaba chupando suavemente.

¿Cuándo la estrenarán?

Nunca. La palabra de Edward fue amortiguada por mi cuello, como si no se molestaría en parar lo que él estaba haciendo enfocado para responder.

¿Qué quieres decir con "nunca"? Las palabras salieron en un susurro, era cada vez más difícil hablar. La succión en mi cuello había cambiado de suaves succiones a una presión firme.

Edward movió su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme, con los ojos fijos en los míos, con la cara a escasos dos centímetros de la mía.

Porque no podía compartirla con nadie más. La imagen de ti mirándolos con tu dulce cara y tus grandes ojos inocentes mientras que este increíble cuerpo volvía a la vida en respuesta a lo que veía es un hermoso recuerdo para mí. No lo quiero empañar por compartirla con nadie.

Mis ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

¿Así que retiraste la película entera de la grabación?

No, terminaron la grabación, entonces la archivé.

La archivaste. ¿Así que nadie la vera nunca?

Yo estaba esperando que alguien pudiera verla. Me di cuenta por la sonrisa atractiva de Edward lo que me quería decir

¿Pero nunca la vas a vender? ¿No es una gran pérdida? Mi cerebro estaba todavía tratando de ir en torno a lo Edward me decía.

Tengo los dos únicos ejemplares. Si consigues estar la mitad de lo excitada que estabas mientras la veías como el día en que fue filmada, yo diría que eso es una gran ganancia, no una pérdida.

¿Cómo iba a responder a tan demente, dulce, y loco gesto? Me detuve por un momento, pensando en mi respuesta. Y entonces decidí. Tiré de la película de la estantería y la puse en el DVR y presioné Play.

.

.

.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara al lugar en la película que Edward y yo habíamos visto filmando en vivo en el estudio. La escena era de un dominante y su sumisa, el Dom iba a castigar a la Sum por algo que ella había hecho. Miré como el Dom tocó la bufanda gruesa Negra de seda asegurada para vendar los ojos de la Sum, transportándome atrás hasta el día que había sido representado en vivo delante de mí.

Me acordé de ver a los trabajadores abrochar y asegurar las correas negras de cuero y cadenas alrededor del cuerpo desnudo de la Sum. Las cadenas y correas fueron bien envueltas alrededor del frente de sus pechos expuestos y una cadena floja de plata que colgaba de pinzas puestas en sus pezones.

La mujer era atractiva, pero se hizo más sorprendente por el contraste del cuero oscuro de su piel blanca pálida. Sus muñecas fueron aseguradas con esposas de cuero y unidas detrás de su espalda. Una cadena pesada colgando del techo estaba sujeta a un gancho tejido en la parte posterior de las cadenas envueltos alrededor de la cintura de la Sum. La cadena levantaba el culo de la mujer en forma de corazón. Miré la pantalla plana en frente de mí, hipnotizado por la intimidad de la pareja en la pantalla. Me sentía como una voyeur viendo a la pareja en su momento íntimo privado, sin embargo, en el fondo de mi mente sabía que la habitación estaba llena de gente.

El Dom sostuvo una pala negra de cuero y habló a su Sum.

¿Cuál es el castigo por ser desobediente, Jane?

Seis azotes, Amo.

Eso es correcto. Y no te correrás esta noche. Si te corres sin mi permiso, el castigo será mucho más duro. ¿Me entiendes, Jane?

Sí, Amo.

El Amo rodeó lentamente la parte posterior de la mesa y se puso detrás de Jane. Él extendió la mano y puso ambas manos en su culo perfecto y la acaricio suavemente por un minuto. Luego dio un paso atrás y un momento después la paleta de cuero negro que sostenía, conectó fuertemente contra su culo. Jane se quedó sin aliento, pero dijo no nada. Al instante la mejilla derecha de su culo estaba enrojecida. El Amo se acercó y froto suavemente. Luego se arrodilló y lamió la otra mejilla lentamente de arriba hasta abajo y vi como la mejilla izquierda brillaba, y sentí una hinchazón familiar entre mis piernas.

El amo estuvo de pie otra vez y retiró su brazo hacia tras y un golpe aún más fuerte sonó cuando la pala golpeó su mejilla mojada. Jane jadeó otra vez y soltó un gemido bajo.

El Amo frotó la mejilla izquierda y luego se distanció otra vez. Colocó su larga erección en sus manos y la acarició arriba y abajo firmemente unas veces. Entonces dio un paso adelante estrellándose directamente contra Jane sin advertencia. Me quede sin aliento mientras lo miré entrar en ella finalmente. Había visto porno antes, pero no el acto erótico llevado a cabo frente a mí. El cuadro sobre la pantalla era tan gráfico y claro, yo en realidad podría ver la humedad de Jane brillar cuando su polla gruesa martillaba dentro de ella. Él se quedó plantado durante un momento largo y luego despacio movió sus caderas en círculos. Otro pequeño gemido escapó de Jane y el Amo saco la mitad y luego golpeo dentro y fuera dos veces más antes de sacarla todo.

Yo nunca me había excitado por el pensamiento de ser castigado, pero cuando miré a Jane me encontré otra vez preguntando si tal vez hubiera más en ello que el dolor. Había oído que había una línea fina entre el placer y el dolor, que si de hecho es usado correctamente la línea podría desdibujar el dolor y podría traer un placer inimaginable. Nunca antes había pensado que la sumisión era algo que yo podría hacer, pero mientras los veía me encontré imaginando que yo era Jane y Edward era el Amo.

Edward me apretó la mano y volví la cabeza para encontrarlo mirándome. Me trajo el recuerdo del día en su oficina, donde lo encontré mirándome con atención en lugar de los actores frente a nosotros. Por una fracción de segundo estaba avergonzada de que me estuviera viendo, pero entonces oí otro fuerte golpe y olvidé todo lo demás, excepto la pareja en la pantalla. El Amo continuó con su castigo con otra ronda de azotes y lamidas alternadas, y después del quinto azote, el culo de Jane era rojo brillante y me hubiera jurado que el color en su culo igualó mi cara. Estaba totalmente excitada y no podía arrancar mi mirad. Cuando el Amo terminó el sexto se coloco otra vez detrás del trasero de Jane, clavándose con una penetración larga y profunda, entonces golpeando sin cesar dentro y fuera de ella hasta que hizo un chillido agudo. Una vez más, él se paró bruscamente y rodeó la mesa en busca de la boca Jane.

Vi como Jane con avidez se tragó la dura polla y larga del Amo y golpeó en su boca hasta que él estalló en un Gruñido feroz. El Amo la sacó justo a tiempo para vaciarse a sí mismo todo sobre su cara y su hambrienta lengua. Sentí las manos de Edward bajo mi cuerpo mientras me recogía rápidamente en sus brazos. Me llevó a la habitación sin decir una palabra y suavemente me dejo en el medio de la cama.

¿Confías en mí, Bella? Miré a Edward a los ojos, no necesite de ningún tiempo para considerar mi respuesta.

Incondicionalmente.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie, caminando hacia mi cajón de ropa interior. Abrió el cajón y sacó dos medias de color blanco pálido, del tipo que uso con un liguero. Las sostuvo, expandiendo los laterales entre sus dos manos estirándolos, avanzando hacia mí. Mi cara no podía ocultar mi nerviosismo, pero Edward no vio que debajo de mi vacilación estaba la excitación y la emoción.

¿Estás bien? Edward se acercó, deteniéndose frente a mí.

Creo que sí. Tragué saliva, tratando de forzar a bajar el nudo en mi garganta.

Yo no voy a utilizar una paleta en ti, Bella. Estaba extrañamente decepcionada, pero aliviada al mismo tiempo. Edward vio mi cara y respondido con una media sonrisa de lobo sexy . No esta vez de todos modos.

Tomó suavemente mi muñeca en su mano y la llevó a su boca, besando el interior de la palma de mi mano. Atrapando mis ojos y lentamente levantó mi muñeca por encima de mi cabeza, dándome montón de tiempo para objetar. Ató mi muñeca al lado de la cabecera de hierro y tiró suavemente en el nudo.

¿Demasiado apretado? Su voz era un susurro.

Negué sacudiendo mi cabeza.

Él se movió a otro lado de la cama y repitió sus acciones, con cuidado besando mi mano antes de atarla por encima de mi cabeza a la cabecera. Cuando estuve suficientemente inmovilizada, Edward cogió el delicado tejido de la pequeña correa de mi vestido de seda y tiró con fuerza, sorprendiéndome. La tela se rasgó en sus manos fácilmente sobresaltándome. Él deslizó la tela por mi cuerpo, el roce de la seda firmemente contra mis curvas mientras sus manos viajaron lentamente a lo largo de mi cuerpo.

Edward retiró la toalla que había estado usando y se arrastró hasta la cama, extendiendo mis piernas con facilidad y arrodillándose entre ellas. Al principio me sentí expuesta e indefensa, pero entonces la mirada en el rostro de Edward me dijo que tenía todo el control. Pasó los dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por mis piernas, presionando con firmeza y masajeando mientras lo hacía. Su gran mano se movió del exterior de la pierna hacia el interior y yo me removí con anticipación.

Si no te quedas quieta, te ataré las piernas.

Dejé de moverme, conociendo a Edward no era una amenaza encubierta. Edward sonrió y tomó un pie y besó la parte superior, colocándolo hacia abajo en la cama para que mi pierna quedara amplia. Él hizo lo mismo con la otra pierna, besándome suavemente, y luego extenderla amplia. Su colocación me dejó abierta de par en par y más expuesta de lo que hubiera estado alguna vez.

¿Te puedes quedar en esta posición? Sus palabras fueron suaves y las sentí en una parte oscura de mí, más profundo que lo hubiera existido antes.

Asentí con mi cabeza.

Di las palabras, Bella.

Sí, puedo mantenerme en esta posición. Mis palabras salieron como un susurro por la anticipación.

Edward sonrió y se inclinó para besar mi vientre. Suaves, suaves besos convertidos en firmes succiones y pellizcos sentía su manos viajando hacia el norte en el interior de mis muslos en un ascenso lento y tortuoso. Sus besos se movieron hacia el sur con toques firmes pero suavemente facilitó dos dedos dentro de mí.

Gemí, y levanté mis caderas de la cama, con cuidado de no cambiar la posición de las piernas.

Así que ya estas mojada para mí. Edward arremolinaba su lengua en círculos alrededor en mi hinchado clítoris mientras sus dedos bombeaban dentro de mí, establecimiento de un ritmo lento y constante.

Sin pensarlo, moví mis manos para enredarlas en el pelo de Edward, pero estaba firmemente sostenida por las ataduras alrededor de mis muñecas mientras luchaba. La sensación de estar atada mientras su boca me asaltaba y sus dedos me follaban fue increíblemente intensa. Grité.

-¡Edward!

Hermosa, nena. Malditamente hermosa. Sus palabras salieron en un caliente aliento contra la piel sensible de mi hinchado clítoris, enviando una sacudida hasta el final de las puntas de mis dedos de los pies. Mi pulso se aceleró y Edward debió de percibir lo cerca que estaba, porque bombeó sus dedos dentro y fuera de mí más y más rápido . Córrete para mí, nena. Necesito verte.

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para enviarme sobre el borde. No fue una acumulación lenta, era como ser golpeado por un rayo. Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar y grité el nombre de Edward moviendo mí cabeza de lado a lado. Casi no reconocía mi voz mientras repetía el nombre de Edward en un gemido, una y otra vez.

Estaba sólo vagamente consciente de que Edward me había desatado, hasta que sentí su fuerte brazo debajo de mí, volteándome sobre mí sobre mi estómago. Edward inclinó su cuerpo sobre mi espalda, presionando su erección contra la parte superior de mi culo, y yo sentí su respiración en mi cuello.

Voy follarte de esta manera. susurró en mi oído.

Edward sacó una almohada debajo de mi cabeza. Yo estaba en una niebla de tal manera estaba aliviada de que Edward siguiera dándome órdenes.

Mantén la cabeza en la almohada. Luego me levantó por la cintura, dejando mi culo en el aire, poniéndome sobre mis rodillas para sostenerme.

Estaba otra vez totalmente expuesta, mi culo prominente a la vista, vulnerable a las intenciones de Edward.

Nunca había visto nada más sexy que tu culo perfecto en el aire, esperando que te tome por detrás. Sentí sus palabras en boca de mi estómago, igual que la sensación que golpea en una montaña rusa justo antes de la caída. Sentí el dedo de Edward en mi columna trazar la ruta desde la mitad de mi espalda, a través de la grieta de mi culo.

La otra mano de Edward estaba posicionada en mi apertura resbaladiza y me sorprendí por la fuerza con la que se estrelló dentro de mí.

Aagh. grité, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor.

¿Estás bien, nena?

Sí, sólo que no lo esperaba y no estaba preparada para ello.

Edward salió un poco y giro sus caderas, ampliándome. Algunos golpes de anticipación y luego:

¿Aún estás lista para mí, nena?

Sí, estoy bien. Apenas estaba terminando las tres pequeñas palabras cuando Edward ya estaba golpeando en mi interior. Él gruñó en un empuje particularmente profundo hacia adelante y encontró su ritmo. Cada estocada era dura, casi un castigo, y su ritmo era rápido y furioso. Nunca sentí a Edward reaccionar de esa manera antes. Era como si necesitara someterme. Fue totalmente exquisito y no quería nada más que me tomara. Marcarme. Hacerme totalmente suya.

Bella. Edward gritó cuando se derramo en mí. El calor de su orgasmo detonó el mío de forma inesperada. Los dos gritamos juntos antes de derrumbarnos en una pila de huesos.

Wow, le dije, cuando por fin pude respirar de nuevo . Eso fue increíble.

Nos tumbamos en nuestros lados, y Edward me llevó cerca contra su cuerpo, mi espalda pegada a su frente. Estábamos los dos cubiertos de sudor y podía oler mi excitación en el aire, espeso que nos rodeaba.

Definitivamente no es una pérdida. Edward besó mi hombro desde atrás.

.

.

.

No sé cuándo nos dormimos, sólo sabía que había un teléfono en algún sitio que necesitaba dejar de sonar o yo podría encontrarlo y pisotearlo. Estaba física y emocionalmente agotada. No Tenía ni idea si nosotros habíamos dormido dos horas o veinte horas, pero no estaba lista para despertar aún. El teléfono finalmente dejó de sonar, y yo nuevamente comencé a caer en el país de los sueños, cuando el timbre comenzó otra vez unos minutos más tarde. Sentí el brazo de Edward dejar mi lado y luego el toque se detuvo.

¿Hola? No estaba feliz de que hubiera contestado. Quien quiera que fuese podría Esperar.

Sentí que el cuerpo de Edward se tensó. No podía escuchar a la persona en el otro extremo el teléfono, pero sonaba como una mujer, que al instante me sacó de mi sueño.

¿Cuándo? Por fin escuché a la mujer al otro lado del teléfono hablar, pero no pude descifrar las palabras . ¿Dónde está? Más murmullos de la mujer desconocida . Bien, gracias, Esme.

¿Esme? Me tomó un momento para ordenar mi agenda mental y recordar quién era Esme. La asistente del padre de Edward desde hace mucho tiempo

Sí... Lo haré.

Entonces Edward colgó se sentó en la cama, sus pies en el suelo los codos sobre las rodillas, las manos, sosteniendo su cabeza caída mientras hablaba.

Mi padre tuvo un ataque cardíaco. Sus palabras fueron tan bajas que me esforcé por escucharlas.

Edward se volvió hacia mí. Pude ver que estaba luchando con todo lo que sentía y se me rompió el corazón.

Voy a vestirme. Salté de la cama y me dirigí al armario, pero me di cuenta de que Edward aún no se había movido. Me di la vuelta y mirándolo a los ojos, que seguían mirando en mi dirección, pero no del todo centrados . ¿Edward?

Los ojos de Edward volvieron a mí y pude ver que estaba buscando algo. Eventualmente él asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

.

.

.

El viaje en taxi hasta el hospital fue rápido ya que la hora punta aún no había comenzado. Edward estuvo en silencio todo el camino, y yo no estaba segura de qué decir, así que sostuve su mano en apoyo silencioso.

El personal de recepción nos dijo que el papá de Edward estaba en la UCI y seguimos direcciones a través de una serie de pasillos, que finalmente nos llevó a un ascensor. Fuera del ascensor en el piso once, en la estación de enfermería, una cortina hacía poco para ocultar la docena de pacientes en camas y los sonidos y pitidos de los monitores.

Edward era el tipo de hombre que tomaba la delantera en cualquier parte donde fuéramos. Era solamente como él era. En un restaurante él daría el nombre a la anfitriona, en un bar él ordena nuestras bebidas al camarero, en una tienda le pagaría a la cajera y la dejaría con una sonrisa coqueta sin proponérselo. Entonces yo sabía que él estaba luchando cuando nos acercamos a la estación de enfermeras y nos pidió el nombre y él no respondió.

¿Son familia? La enfermera nos contempló durante el interrogatorio.

Sí, soy su nuera y Edward es su hijo. Apreté la mano de Edward cuando hablé, esperando que él reconociera mi necesidad de mentir de modo que ellos nos dejaran pasar a ambos. La enfermera indicó la esquina lejana del espacio, donde dos mujeres trabajaban sobre un hombre y comenzamos a andar en aquella dirección.

¿Señora Cullen? Me tomó un minuto para darme cuenta que la enfermera me llamaba. Volví a la enfermera.

Su voz era baja y llena de empatía mientras hablaba.

El médico acaba de irse. Él estará de regreso en un par de horas, pero Debo advertirle... La enfermera vaciló y parecía como si estuviera eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras adecuadas . Su suegro ha sufrido un severo daño en el corazón, su vida está en un soporte. Las máquinas están respirando por él ahora.

¿Qué está tratando de decirme la enfermera? ¿Que el padre de Edward iba a morir? La gente tiene ataques al corazón todo el tiempo y sobrevive. De repente sentí una ola de náuseas y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas.

Señora Cullen, ¿está bien? La voz de la enfermera estaba llena de preocupación, mientras daba un paso hacia mí.

Edward pareció salir de su niebla y oí el pánico en su voz cuando hablaba.

Bella, ¿estás bien? Él volvió a pararse frente a mí, agarrando mis hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Tomé una respiración profunda y luchando para recuperar la compostura. Se supone que yo estaba allí para apoyar Edward, no al revés.

Sí, sí, estoy bien. Lo siento, los hospitales a veces me hacen marear. Fingí una pequeña sonrisa.

Edward me miró por un momento y luego asintió, aparentemente satisfecho por mi respuesta. Caminamos a la cama del Señor Cullen y al verlo me sobresalté. El hombre por lo general tan, vibrante estaba pálido y de aspecto hueco. Había máquinas moviéndose de arriba a abajo y monitores parpadeantes con números, estaba cubierto de cables sobre su cuerpo sin vida.

Edward se quedó mirando a su padre por un largo tiempo sin decir una palabra. Largos minutos pasaron mientras me dolía el corazón, viendo al hombre que amaba con la mirada perdida mirando el cuerpo sin vida delante de él. Finalmente, saqué dos sillas de los pies de la cama hacia un lado para que pudiéramos sentarnos a su lado juntos. El hombre que yacía ante mí se veía tan desamparado y solo. Yo sabía cómo se sentía Edward acerca de él, pero aun así se rompió mi corazón al verlo de esa manera. Yo no podía imaginar lo que Edward podría estar sintiendo.

Sin pensarlo, extendí mi mano y cogí la mano del hombre. Mis ojos vieron como la mano no respondió a mi toque. Sólo sabía que alguien tenía que consolarlo en este momento, no importa lo que había hecho en su vida. Vi La mandíbula de Edward tensarse por el rabillo de mi ojo, pero no dijo una palabra.

Él no debería estar solo ahora. le susurré a Edward.

Edward me estudió por un momento y, finalmente, asintió con la cabeza, tomando mi otra mano en la suya.

Pasaron las horas, pero se sentía como días cuando nos sentamos y esperamos a que el médico viniera. Cuando el médico finalmente llegó, nos explicó que le iba a realizar un examen de la cabeza para comprobar si hay actividad cerebral y saber más después de haber recibido los resultados. Cuando los transportadores vinieron a llevárselo, la enfermera nos sugirió ir por un café y desayuno.

Le dije a Edward que probablemente debemos llamar a Esme, mientras bebía mi café mirando por la ventana a la hora punta de tráfico exterior. Estuvo de acuerdo, pero me sorprendió cuando él me dio su teléfono. Le di Esme una actualización y prometí llamarla cuando tuviera más noticias.


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces al igual que la historia. Los personajes son de SM, al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora, espero que disfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute.

* * *

.

.

.

En el momento en el que el doctor volvió eran por lo menos tres horas más tarde, y habíamos reanudado nuestras posiciones al lado a la cama del Señor Cullen. Miré por cualquier señal de vida mientras sostenía su mano, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, menos esperanza tenía.

Señor y Señora Cullen, ¿Podemos hablar en el pasillo? La voz del médico era sombría y fue lo que me hizo pensar que nuestra conversación no iba a traer buenas noticias.

Edward y yo lo seguimos obedientemente al pasillo, con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Lamento decirlo, pero la exploración no encontró ninguna actividad cerebral. Ha estado así desde hace doce horas, así que las posibilidades de cualquier recuperación significativa están disminuidas drásticamente.

Repetiremos la exploración en doce horas antes de hacer un diagnóstico final, pero, en este punto, puede usted empezar a prepararse. El Doctor hizo una pausa para dejarnos llevar por la enormidad de lo que sólo nos había dicho . ¿Su padre tiene un DNR?-El doctor miró a ambos y yo miré a Edward.

No tengo ni idea. -Edward apretó mi mano mientras hablaba.

¿Hay alguien que lo podría saber?

Edward no respondió.

Puse mi mano libre en el brazo de Edward. Estaba apretándome la mano con tanta fuerza que mis dedos empezaban a entumecerse. Él me miraba en respuesta a mi toque.

Esme, ¿tal vez? No tenía idea de quién más estaba lo suficientemente cerca del Señor Cullen para encomendar cualquier cosa de esa magnitud.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia el Doctor.

Vamos a hacer algunas llamadas. Gracias, doctor.

.

.

.

Las doce horas siguientes parecieron meses. Las enfermeras sugirieron que nosotros nos marcháramos y volviéramos después, ya que no había ningún cambio en su estado, pero Edward no pareció querer ir a ninguna parte y pensé que el Señor Cullen no debería ser dejado solo de todos modos. Yo sabía lo que Edward sentía por el hombre, pero hay momentos en la vida cuando todas las animosidades y viejos rencores tienen que ser puestos a un lado, y sin duda este es uno de esos momentos.

Para cuando el médico regresó después de la tercera exploración, ya estaba segura qué lo confirmaría. Me había sentado con la mano fría y sin vida del Señor Cullen en la mía por casi un día entero y yo ya sabía que el hombre se había ido. La cáscara estaba aún siendo mantenida por las máquinas, pero mi corazón me dijo que la vida que alguna vez tenía, terminó.

El médico confirmó mi sospecha y llamamos a Esme para mandar las formas DNR originales que ya había enviado por fax al hospital. A pesar de que nunca había conocido Esme, yo supe quién era ella cuando vi la reacción de Edward a la mujer mayor caminando a través de la UCI hacia nosotros. Él la miró de la forma en que un niño miraba a su madre. Yo sabía que ella había estado con el Señor Cullen desde que Edward era un bebé, pero la forma en que la miraba confirmó que todos habían sido cercanos una vez.

No tenías que traerlos tú misma, Esme. Las palabras de Edward decían una cosa, pero me di cuenta que se sentía confortado por la presencia de la mujer.

Esme extendió la mano y tiró de Edward en un abrazo.

Ustedes son mi familia, es aquí donde pertenezco.

Edward asintió con la cabeza e intentó una pequeña sonrisa.

Esme, ella es Isabella.

La anciana me sorprendió tirando de mí en un abrazo.

Estoy tan contenta de que finalmente llegamos a conocernos, Isabella.

He oído hablar mucho de ti.

Interesante. Me pregunté quien le habría dicho todo lo que había oído.

Encantada de conocerte también, Esme.

.

.

.

No estaba segura de lo que creía que iba a pasar cuando llegó el momento de apagar el respirador, pero da igual, definitivamente mi cabeza estaba más climatizada que lo que pasó. Cuando el momento llegó, un joven médico que nunca habíamos conocimos llegó caminando y dijo unas palabras y luego simplemente apago todas los máquinas a excepción del monitor cardíaco.

Le tomó unos cinco minutos. Los tres, Esme, Edward y yo estábamos parados juntos y vi como los números lentamente descendieron. Setenta y cinco. Un minuto después, cincuenta y dos. Cuarenta. Un minuto más tarde, veintisiete. Por último, el lento descenso a cero y los ecos en la pantalla que una vez fueron las montañas se convirtieron en una línea.

Esme y yo llorábamos en silencio después de que el Doctor apagó el último monitor y comprobó manualmente su pulso que sabía que ya no estaba.

Se sentía más ceremonial que necesario.

Hora de la muerte, seis y cincuenta y dos de la mañana.

Edward se quedó allí mirando lo que fue su padre. No hablaba o lloraba o incluso hacía ni un solo sonido. Le di a pocos minutos de silencio antes de apretar finalmente su mano en un silencioso gesto para preguntarle si estaba bien. Cuando él se volvió para mirarme, su cara era indiferente y por un momento pensé que podría estar en estado de shock. Entonces vi como cambió su cara de la de piedra a la preocupación, cuando vio mis lágrimas. Un sollozo silencioso se me escapaba cuando tomó el pulgar y limpió suavemente mis lágrimas.

.

.

.

Edward todavía estaba calmado, los tres nos dirigimos a la puerta principal del hospital. Se sentía extraño salir, sabiendo que nos íbamos dejando en el interior una gran parte de la vida de Edward que sería cambiada para siempre. Edward había llamado Seth para recogernos y ofreció a Esme llevarla a casa, cosa que ella declinó cortésmente. Ambos le dimos un abrazo de despedida a Esme, Edward y ella caminó esperando a su taxi. Ella se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de entrar y miró a Edward.

Yo sé que no es mi lugar, pero debes saber que tu padre te amaba mucho. Él no sabía cómo demostrarlo. Creo que la Señora Swan le pasaba información y sé que él estaba agradecido con ella por dar actualizaciones sobre cómo ustedes dos lo estaban haciendo.

Esme lucia frágil, las últimas veinticuatro horas cobraron su peaje sobre ella. Ella me sonrió y besó a Edward en la mejilla.

Siento su pérdida, Edward. Llámeme más tarde cuando te sientas mejor y te ayudaré a hacer los arreglos.

Miré a Edward cerrar la puerta al coche de Esme, sorprendido por lo que acababa de enterarse. Al principio me pregunté si había oído correctamente, porque Edward no pareció reaccionar a lo que ella acababa de decir. Pero entonces reproduje de nuevo sus palabras una y otra vez en mi cabeza y me di cuenta que no había ningún modo de confundir lo que ella había dicho, el padre de Edward había estado manteniéndose en contacto con mi madre.

Edward no dijo mucho en el camino a casa, pero él todavía sostenía mi mano firmemente. Pensé sobre hablar o no sobre la bomba que acababa de echarnos Esme, pero una mirada a la cara de Edward dijo que no era el momento adecuado para hablar. Edward había sufrido bastante el último día y él no necesitaban que yo abriera viejas heridas y revolver más resentimientos hacia su padre.

.

.

.

Yo estaba aún más preocupada por Edward por lo calmado que él estaba en casa. Nos hice desayunar ya que realmente ninguno de nosotros había comido mucho en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Edward comió, pero era todavía estaba significativamente tranquilo. Ninguno de nosotros había dormido en más de un día y pensé que quizás una siesta nos haría sentir mejor. Sabía que teníamos que lidiar con los arreglos funerarios, pero unas horas no habrían hecho una diferencia.

Baje las persianas en el dormitorio, ennegreciendo el hermoso día afuera.

Me metí en la cama y apoyé la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Edward, dónde encajaba perfectamente. El lugar se hizo para mí. Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y dejó escapar una respiración profunda. Mi voz era un susurro suave.

¿Estás bien?

Sí.

¿Quieres hablar?

Edward se quedó callado por un momento antes de hablar.

Ahora no, sólo quiero abrazarte, Bella.

Está bien.

Edward apretó su agarre en mí, sus brazos envueltos firmemente alrededor de mi cuerpo. Yo no podría haberme levantado si lo intentara no es que yo quisiera estar en otro sitio . Su agarre incluso no se aflojó al escuchar como su respiración se tranquilizó y finalmente cayó en el sueño.

.

.

.

Por la tarde, hice los arreglos funerarios con Esme. Edward también estaba allí, pero se quedó callado, dejándole las decisiones a Esme. Llamé a mis padres en la noche, pero no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a mi madre acerca de hablar con el padre de Edward porque Edward siempre estaba junto a mí.

.

.

.

La primera tarde del funeral fue una mezcla de hombres de negocios en trajes e introducciones a personas cuyos nombres nunca recordaría. Edward no soltó mi mano durante toda la tarde. Y estaba feliz de poder ser su apoyo y ser capaz de brindarle todo el consuelo que podría dar, pero él seguía manteniendo todo reprimido y eso me preocupaba.

La parte de la noche fue diferente, ya que parecía haber atraído a un público más joven. Muchos de los amigos de Edward llegaron, incluyendo Jasper y casi todos los chicos que habían estado durante la semana que habíamos pasado en Isla Esme. El humor de Edward pareció aligerarse por tenerlos cerca y yo estaba agradecida que pudieran darle esa distracción.

Estaba sentada con Edward, hablando con Jasper en la primera fila, cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo a mis padres y a Alice entrar. De hecho tuve que mirar dos veces, pensando que estaba viendo cosas, porque no tenía idea de que iban a venir. Edward vio mi cara y siguió mi línea de visión. Me dio una pequeña sonrisa. Edward soltó mi mano a regañadientes.

Adelántate, estaré allí en unos pocos minutos. Besé su mejilla y caminé enérgicamente a la puerta.

¡No tenía idea de que iban a venir! Abracé a mis padres y a mi mejoramiga.

Por supuesto que veníamos, Bella. Mi mamá habló primero .

Ustedes deben estar rodeados de la familia en un momento como éste. Sus palabras calentaron mi corazón. Ella habló acerca de Edward como si ya fuera parte de nuestra familia.

Alice susurro en mi oído.

Vine para dar apoyo moral, pero si ocurre que encuentre a un pariente de Edward, joven, hermoso, rico, algo así como Edward, sería un bono. Alice me hizo un guiño. Yo sabía que ella era bromista; ella habría venido si la única gente en el entierro fueran monjas.

Sentí a Edward detrás de mí un minuto más tarde. Incluso su presencia todavía me ponía la piel de gallina por todas partes cuando él estaba cerca de mí, y supe cuándo estuvo de pie cerca de mí al instante. Desde el día que lo conocí, él había estado en mi espacio personal. No cerca de mi espacio, sino en él. Si cualquier otra persona lo hubiera hecho al final yo lo habría odiado. En el instituto yo había tenido un amigo cercano que era un hablador y esto me volvía loca; yo constantemente daba un paso atrás siempre que él me hablaba.

Pero la invasión de Edward en mi espacio siempre había sido excitante para mí. Por alguna razón nunca me pareció grosero o molesto. Cuando él invadía mi espacio me recordaba a un león protegiendo a su cachorro. Era posesivo y sexy y simplemente _tan Edward_.

Edward extendió su mano a mi padre, despertándome de mi momentáneo lapso de conciencia causada por la presencia de Edward detrás de mí.

Edward Cullen, Señor Swan. Encantado.

Mi padre extendió su mano.

Por favor, llámame Charlie, hijo. Siento que sea así cómo finalmente nos conocemos.

Edward asintió, aceptando las condolencias de mi padre. Se inclinó y besó en la mejilla a mi madre.

Renée, Gracias por venir.

Alice extendió sus condolencias y vi como los dos hablaron durante unos minutos antes de que Jasper llegara y saludara a Alice con un beso en la mejilla. La relación de Alice y Jasper era sin duda interesante. Podrían pasar días en una habitación de hotel juntos representando cada una de sus fantasías, sin embargo, en público se veían como nada más que viejos amigos. Siempre había envidiado la capacidad de Alice para separar sus relaciones en diferentes compartimentos y reconocerlos como lo que eran.

.

.

.

Casi no reconozco a Rosalie cuando se acercó. Vestida con un apropiado traje negro ajustado con el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, era la primera vez que la había visto con tan poca piel expuesta. Ella sonrió a Edward con adoración mientras se acercaba, pero atrapé cuando su sonrisa vaciló cuando finalmente detuvo el escrutinio sobre Edward el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que estaba de pie junto a él.

Edward, cariño, siento mucho lo de tu padre. Rosalie le besó en la mejilla y se aferró a sus brazos mientras hablaba.

Edward agradeció Rosalie utilizando la charla genérica que le había oído repetir cientos de veces ese día. Sabiendo que la reacción a sus condolencias fue la misma reacción que con las docenas de hombres en trajes que había conocido en el último día me dio una gratificación secreta. Me di cuenta que rápidamente recuperó mi mano. Y vi que los ojos de Rosalie lo notaron también, lo que hizo mucho más fácil fingir mi sonrisa mientras nos saludábamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era casi el final de un primer día muy largo de servicios funerarios cuando me disculpé para ir a los servicios de señoras. Nosotros habíamos estado sentados en la fila delantera mientras Edward hablaba con el Vicepresidente de los Hoteles Cullen, entonces esta era una buena oportunidad para escabullirme. Edward se puso de pie cuando me levanté, siempre tan caballero, lo besé en la mejilla e hice mi camino hacia la puerta de atrás. Vi a mis padres hablando con Alice y Jasper y calculé que yo también podría matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

Mamá, ¿quieres dar un paseo hasta el baño de mujeres conmigo?

Por supuesto, cariño. No pude dejar de notar que mi padre se puso inmediatamente de pie cuando mi madre se levantó. Sonreí internamente, pensando por primera vez que Edward tenía algunas cualidades favoritas de mi padre.

Por suerte, el baño estaba vacío, lo que me dio la perfecta oportunidad para obtener algunas muy necesarias respuestas de mi madre de por qué ella había estado hablando con el padre de Edward.

Vi la reacción de mi madre a través del espejo cuando me lavé las manos.

¿Mamá, por qué no me dijiste que estabas manteniendo contacto con el padre de Edward? La expresión de su rostro me dijo que ella no había estado esperando mi pregunta.

Me pidió que no lo hiciera.

Miré a mi madre, captando sus ojos, mi mirada diciéndole que claramente era necesario dar más detalles.

Él me dijo lo que había sucedido... con él y Edward, y que Edward no quería hablar con él nunca más.

¿Él te dijo lo que pasó? Me volví para mirar a mi madre. Estaba sorprendida, todavía cautelosa, por lo que él pudo haberle dicho. Lo que Edward me había dicho sobre su padre, es que no admitía sus defectos ni compartir la verdad.

Me habló de lo que hizo y cómo Edward lo había atrapado mientras que su madre estaba enferma. La voz de mi madre fue baja mientras hablaba.

Miré a mi madre, con los ojos abiertos, sorprendida de que el padre de

Edward hubiera compartido tanto.

Me dijo que no había sido solo una vez y Edward cortó sus lazos.

¿Te dijo que su esposa se estaba muriendo cuando él tenía aventuras con prostitutas?

sabía que estaba muriendo. Pero no compartió la parte de las prostitutas, pero admitió que le fue infiel.

¿Qué quería de ti? ¿Pensó que podría ser liberado del mal? Hice la pregunta con una actitud de que repente sentía. Me molestaba que mi madre hubiera hablado con él, sabiendo que Edward tenía buenas razones para cortar sus lazos. ¿En qué Estaba pensando cuando intercambiaba información personal con un hombre con el que Edward claramente no quería compartir?

No, sólo quería oír de su hijo. La voz de mi madre sonó apagada y sabía que se sentía culpable. No estaba segura de sí se sentía culpable por ser descubierta o culpable por lo que había hecho.

¿Por qué te llamo?

Él se enteró de tu viaje a Isla Esme. Lo cual, debo añadir, fue antes de saber que tú habías conocido a alguien. Sólo mi madre podía tirar un golpe sobre mí por no decirle sobre un hombre que había conocido cuando estaba en medio de su alocución.

Rodé los ojos y ella continuó.

Se enteró de que su hijo era miserable cuando volvió de Isla Esme, así que él intervino para que volvieran a estar juntos.

El papá de Edward nos puso juntos de nuevo cuando me pidió que actuara en la reunión anual de _Cullen Hotels_, donde él sabía que iba a estar Edward, pero nunca supe de los motivos.

¿Así que él me contrató para cantar y reencontrarnos juntos de nuevo?

Mi madre tomó una respiración profunda.

Sí. Él pensó que era su culpa que su hijo tuviera miedo al compromiso por el mal ejemplo que él le había dado, por lo que quería hacer lo que pudiera para ayudar. Mi madre me miró, como si fuera mi turno para hablar. De ninguna manera iba a dejar que acabara así de fácil.

Continua. Me di cuenta de que había mucha más historia de la que ella había compartido hasta ahora.

Él busco a fondo información sobre tu compromiso con Jacob. Al principio quiso saber si las cosas realmente estaban terminadas entre tú y Jacob, él estuvo preocupado por Edward. Mi madre hizo una pausa y soltó un

Suspiro . Me sentí mal por él, Bella. Él estaba tan desesperado por oír sobre su propio hijo que estaba buscando a un total extraño. Tú quizás no entiendas esto ahora, pero los padres metemos la pata todo el tiempo, igual que los niños. Pero el amor de un padre es incondicional. No dejamos de querer ayudarlos y cuidarlos solamente porque estén enojados con nosotros.

¿Y qué le dijiste cuando te preguntó sobre Jacob?

La verdad. Bueno, no todos los detalles, pero le dije que Jacob quería que tú fueras una persona distinta a quién eras para encajar en su estilo de vida, que no estaban preparados para establecerse hasta que tú fueras por tus sueños. Mi madre hizo una pausa para considerar antes de hablar de nuevo . Le dije que Jacob nunca fue el hombre adecuado para ti.

La última de las piezas del rompecabezas finalmente encajo en su lugar.

¿Así que se aseguró de que yo tuviera mi sueño para que no le hiciera lo mismo a su hijo?

Mi madre hizo una mueca.

Yo no lo pondría así, Bella. Él pudo haberte echado una mano para conseguir la oportunidad en la gira, pero fue tu talento el que te llevo a cumplir tu sueño. Quería verlos a los dos felices. Felices juntos.

Y había oído suficiente. El dolor de cabeza que había estado amenazando detrás de mi cabeza todo el día de repente había encontrado su camino al frente y al centro. Froté mis sienes para encontrar algún alivio, pero esta no era la clase de dolor que podría ser curado fácilmente. Mi madre se me acercó para abrazarme y di un paso atrás. ¿Ella pensó realmente que lo que había hecho estaba bien? Ella había estado hablando durante meses a mis espaldas con el papá de Edward. Me sentí completamente traicionada.

¡No!, -dije mientras me ponía mi mano arriba, advirtiendo a mi madre mantener la distancia. Mi tono dejó claro que no había espacio para discusión. Mi madre me miró, esperando por más . Tengo que estar con Edward.

No puedo lidiar con esto ahora.

Mi madre frunció el ceño, pero asintió con la cabeza. No es que tuviera otra elección.

.

.

.

Edward sabía que algo andaba mal en el momento en que regresé a su lado.

¿Qué ocurre? Él ni siquiera se excusó de la conversación que estaba teniendo. Echó un vistazo en mi cara y me convertí en su único objetivo.

Nada, todo está bien. Tomé el brazo de Edward y me paré firmemente a su lado.

Edward despidió bruscamente a los dos caballeros con los que hablaba y se giró para afrontarme. Él bajó su voz.

Estas molesta. ¿Con quién estabas? Alcé la vista hacia Edward. Sus ojos hermosos verdes me miraron tristes y cansados y esto rompió mi corazón.

Con mi madre.

Edward miró alrededor, buscando a alguien.

¿Qué te dijo?

¿Podemos hablar de ello en casa más tarde?

Edward apretó su mandíbula y examinó mis ojos. Él cabeceó y me besó en la frente.

Ya casi es hora de irnos. Necesitas dormir esta noche.

Asentí con la cabeza, sintiéndome aliviada de que dejara su inquisición tan fácilmente. Yo le sonreí me puse de puntitas y bese su nariz.

Después de que me digas qué sucedió. Necesitas dormir, pero primero vas a decirme porque estas molesta.

Debería haber sabido sólo me daría un breve respiro.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces al igual que la historia. Los personajes son de SM, al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora, espero que disfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute.

.

.

.

Edward aceptó la noticia de la conversación de su padre con mi madre mejor de lo que esperaba. Todavía estaba callado, pero de alguna manera parecía aliviado de que no fuera algo aún peor lo que me había molestado. El resto del funeral fue sin incidentes. Mis padres y Alice volvieron el segundo día, y aunque yo estaba enojada con mi madre estaba feliz de que ella había venido a apoyar a Edward.

Rosalie también volvió el segundo día otra vez. Ella debía de estar agotada de vestir conservadora, porque su ropa el segundo día no fue la típica vestimenta de un funeral. Vi como la cabeza de todos los hombres se giraban hacia ella mientras se paseaba, incluso la de mi padre, para mi disgusto. La mujer rezumaba sexo, pero en una forma barata y de mal gusto que parecía atraer a los hombres en masa pero repeliendo mujeres.

Odiaba lo cómoda que estaba siendo con Edward. Edward era el tipo de hombre que intimidaba personas; toques no solicitados no se sentían bienvenidos. Sin embargo Rosalie lo tocó de una manera que le era familiar, y todo el tiempo que la vi tocándolo me recordó que Edward una vez había estado con ella. Yo sabía que era trivial e infantil estar celosa de una mujer expresando sus condolencias en el funeral del padre de Edward, pero simplemente no podía ayudarme a mi misma alrededor de esta mujer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Debía reincorporarme de nuevo a la gira el día después del funeral, pero Alice fue genial y ya había hablado con el manager de la gira y logró conseguirme unos pocos días libres. Ella iba a abrir para Double Strife en solitario, con una de las coristas de cabecera en las canciones que necesitaban dos personas.

Edward parecía aliviado de que no tuviera que irme tan pronto, aunque me dijo que estaba bien y que podía volver si eso iba a ser un problema. En realidad no había tenido la oportunidad de pensar en lo que habría hecho si el manager de la gira no me hubiera dado unos días libres, pero estaba segura de que no estaba lista para volver tan pronto.

Las cosas se calmaron después del funeral, aunque Edward tuvo que ir a la oficina una vez para una reunión de emergencia. Aparentemente, ellos tenían que elegir un director financiero interino para reemplazar al padre de Edward. No podía imaginar que ellos no tenían ya demasiados ejecutivos pagados en exceso que no podrían haber esperado unos pocos días más para darle a Edward algún tiempo. Pero, de nuevo, no sabía mucho sobre la directiva y el funcionamiento de una compañía internacional.

Traté de persuadir a Edward para hablar sobre cómo se sentía, pero seguía diciéndome que estaba bien. Para un extraño, él incluso podría haber parecido estar bien, pero algo estaba mal. Era difícil poner mi dedo en ello, pero algo era diferente. Estaba más silencioso que de costumbre y definitivamente menos sexual. No esperaba que saltara de nuevo a la normalidad después de todo lo que había sucedido. Pero esperaba que pudiera por lo menos admitir cómo se sentía. Pero no, él sólo siguió, firme y hacia delante, nunca una lágrima derramada. Eso me preocupaba.

Tal vez si me hubiera sentido como Edward hubiera hecho algunos progresos en el proceso de duelo normal, me habría sentido mejor de volver a la gira. Pero unos pocos días después del funeral, estaba más preocupada sobre la ida. Pensé en no reincorporarme a la gira, pero no le podía hacer eso a Alice.

Ella estaba emocionada de que estaba de vuelta e incluso había admitido que tocar en solitario ante una multitud de ese tamaño estaba teniendo que considerar que era mucho más difícil de lo que pensó.

Edward me llevó al aeropuerto la noche de mi vuelo y lloré en sus brazos antes de irme. Era lo más cerca que jamás había visto a Edward de llorar cuando me miró y me vio tan descompuesta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se veía afligido, pero mantuvo su compostura. A la gira todavía le quedaban casi seis semanas completas y el calendario entre los espectáculos era estricto. Había pensado que era lo suficiente malo no vernos el uno al otro durante seis semanas completas antes de que el padre de Edward muriera, pero después de todo lo que Edward había atravesado, iba a ser una tortura no poder verlo. Tocarlo. Sostenerlo. Confortarlo cuando el final del día llegue y él lo necesite. El duelo es un proceso, así que sabía que ese día llegaría eventualmente. Solo no tenía idea de cuándo.

.

.

.

Regresar al escenario, en España la primera noche de vuelta en la gira fue la parte fácil. Pasar el resto del día tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera Edward, solo, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, fue la parte difícil.

Hablábamos por teléfono dos veces al día, una cuando me despertaba y una cuando me iba a la cama. Nos parecía haber vuelto a caer con bastante facilidad en la rutina que habíamos desarrollado antes de que su padre falleciera. Pero algo todavía no estaba bien y lo sabía.

Pasé un poco de cada día investigando el proceso de duelo y lo que podía hacer para ayudar, pero todo parecía centrase en el apoyo a la persona y simplemente estar allí cuando te necesiten más. Esa fue la parte difícil. Fue difícil aceptar que Edward podía necesitarme y yo no estaría allí cuando llegara el momento.

Como si mi lucha interna por estar de gira la primera semana no fuese lo suficientemente mala, Emmett también estaba siendo un estúpido. Hizo algunos comentarios sarcásticos sobre mí tomando ventaja de la gira y no estando ahí esos pocos días que me perdí después del funeral del padre de Edward. Pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba borracho y me ignoraba, lo que había llegado a gustarme más que ser el objetivo de sus comentarios groseros.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran casi las dos de la mañana en España antes de que llamara a Edward por lo que sería mi llamada de buenas noches y su llamada de buenos días debido a la diferencia de hora. El concierto duró casi una hora después de lo planeado, pero de nuevo también había empezado una hora más tarde ya que Emmett se había presentado tarde y más borracho de lo normal.

Hola. Al principio pensé que había marcado el número equivocado cuando oí la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono. Entonces me di cuenta de a quién pertenecía la voz. Me encogí ante el sonido.

¿Rosalie?

¿Quién más podría responder el teléfono de Edward? Me imaginaba la sonrisa maliciosa de Rosalie en su excesivamente maquillada cara mientras hablaba.

En realidad no sé por qué alguien contestaría el teléfono de Edward, Rosalie.

Traté de mantener la calma, utilizando todo lo zalamero que pude reunir en mi tono.

Supongo que estoy respondiéndolo porque Edward no está aquí para responderlo por sí mismo, Isabella. Debe de haberlo dejado en mi escritorio después de nuestra larga conversación.

Quería saltar a través del teléfono y golpearla. Pero la realidad era que también quería saber acerca de que había sido su larga conversación, y mi madre me había enseñado bien que consigues más con miel que con vinagre.

Bueno, entonces, gracias por cogerlo. Estoy segura de que estará buscándolo pronto.

Por supuesto. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer para ayudar a Edward.

Siempre estaré aquí cuando él me necesite. Ha estado tan deprimido después de la prematura muerte de su padre, y realmente creo que nuestras pequeñas charlas le ayudan.

Se sentía como si una flecha me hubiese atravesado el corazón. El pensamiento de Edward dirigiéndose a Rosalie por consuelo me hizo enfermar físicamente del estómago. Pero que esperaba, sabía que había estado luchando desde la muerte de su padre, ¿Y qué había hecho yo para ayudarlo? Había volado a Europa y lo había dejado en las manos de una estrella porno que nada le gustaría más que darle consuelo, en más de una forma.

Me tengo que ir, Rosalie. Dile a Edward que llamé. Colgué sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

Rosalie sabía exactamente qué estaba haciendo, plantando una semilla que lentamente crecería y se pudriría. Y funcionó. Me revolví y di vueltas por casi tres horas antes de dormirme esa noche. Visiones de Edward confiando en Rosalie, o peor, buscando consuelo físico con ella se mezclaban en mi cabeza como un ciclón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos noches después estábamos envueltos en el último show en España y a regañadientes accedí a unirme a Alice y las bandas a la celebración después del show. Me sentía mal que me había vuelto tan deprimente en el bus de la gira con Alice, aunque constantemente me dijo que entendía que estaba pasando por un momento difícil, dejando a Edward después de todo lo que había pasado.

Así que, aunque yo no tenía humor para fiestas, me dirigí al bar local que el manager de la gira había propuesto para nuestra fiesta después del show.

Hice todo lo posible para poner mi cara de póquer. Alice se merecía celebrar y no tener que soportarme cabizbaja. Y así lo hicieron los chicos de la banda.

Pasé media hora hablando con James y los chicos, haciendo todo lo posible para fingir entusiasmo por las últimas semanas del tour. La verdad es que la gira iba estupenda, Double Strife era increíblemente popular en Europa, y el single que Alice y yo habíamos grabado en Italia estaba recibiendo una gran cantidad de tiempo sonando en la radio. Yo debería haber estado eufórica. Pero todo eso ya no parecía tan importante.

Emmett no había estado alrededor de una hora en el bar, y yo estaba realmente aliviada desde que parecía disfrutar haciéndome pasar un mal rato últimamente. La habitación parecía más alegre cuando él no estaba cerca, y en cierto modo sentí como que no fui la única que se dio cuenta.

Pero Emmett eventualmente tropezó, en su usual M.O últimamente, con una chica metida debajo de cada brazo. El bar se volvió loco con su aparición y me senté en el fondo con James, viendo a Emmett, el perfecto chico malo y estrella de rock firmando autógrafos y haciendo desmayarse a las chicas fácilmente.

¿Él sigue siendo un idiota contigo todavía? Me preguntó James, mientras observaba a Emmett desde la distancia.

Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí a James. Emmett estaba siendo un idiota, pero la sangre es siempre más espesa que el agua, así que lo mejor era mantener mi opinión para mí misma.

James se rió.

Eres realmente dulce, Bella. Emmett ha sido un completo cretino contigo casi desde el comienzo de la gira, y tú sigues sin decir nada malo de él.

Emmett y yo solíamos llevarnos tan bien. No estoy segura de cuándo hicimos un giro equivocado. Mis palabras eran sinceras.

Tú no hiciste nada malo, Bella. Y no dejes que te haga sentir de esa forma. Él solo está melancólico porque no puede tenerte. James hizo una pausa y miró a su hermano una vez más antes de continuar , Mi hermano ha cambiado mucho en los últimos años y no puedo decir que todo haya sido para mejor.

¿Por qué siquiera me quiere a mí? ¡Puede tener a cualquier mujer que quiera!

No creo que alguna vez él consiguiera superarte desde el momento que tuvo este enamoramiento por ti hace años, James tragó el resto de su Cerveza . Y tú estás atrapada y media, si se permites decirlo, Bella. James me guiñó un ojo y me hizo reír. Cuando James decía cosas buenas de mí, se sentía como si viniera de mi hermano, una sensación completamente diferente a lo que sentía cuando su hermano me hablaba.

Me incliné y besé la mejilla de James.

Gracias James. Eres un buen amigo.

James no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que dos mujeres lo interceptaran.

Ni siquiera parecían darse cuenta de que yo estaba sentada a su lado y teniendo una conversación. Sonreí mientras James se encogió de hombros y centró su atención en sus nuevas amigas. Cuando miré hacia atrás a Emmett, lo encontré mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sorprendió la cantidad de ira en ellos.

.

..

.

.

Me imaginé que después de dos horas de fiesta con la banda había tenido suficiente y podría colarme de nuevo en los autobuses para dormir un poco.

Sabía por experiencia que la fiesta del bar tenía al menos unas horas más de vida en ella, si no más. Me abrí paso entre la multitud para encontrar a mi seguridad y hacerle saber que estaba planeando regresar al autobús después de un viaje rápido al baño de mujeres.

La parte trasera del bar estaba tranquilo, el baño quedaba por un largo pasillo estrecho que parecía ahogar la música fuerte y los ruidos de la fiesta viniendo de la parte delantera. Oí a alguien entrar en el baño, pero no esperaba encontrar a quién encontré cuando salí del cubículo.

Di un grito ahogado al ver a un hombre apoyado en el lavabo del baño, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

¡Emmett me has asustado!

¿Entonces qué, Bella? ¿El rey del porno no es suficiente para ti, y empezaste a follarte a mi hermano también? Emmett estaba enfadado y borracho y sus palabras arrastradas mordieron con veneno.

Ni siquiera voy a responder a eso Emmett. Caminé al lavabo intentando ignorar las furiosas acusaciones de Emmett.

Emmett se acercó un paso.

Eres una puta. Ni siquiera sé por qué he desperdiciado mi tiempo.

Mi reacción fue instintiva. Mi mano se levantó y abofeteó la cara de

Emmett duro y rápido. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que lo golpeara. La cara de Emmett se giró con la fuerza de mi bofetada, y luego se volvió lentamente hacia mí. La sonrisa malvada en su rostro envió un estremecimiento de nervios por mi espalda y rápidamente recordé mí alrededor. Sola. Con un hombre borracho enfadado, con por lo menos veinte centímetros más alto que yo y nadie al alcance del oído.

Mis pies atraparon a mi cerebro. Traté de esquivarlo, pero el brazo de

Emmett se extendió y me atrapó.

¿Es así como te gusta, Bella? Emmett me acercó, su agarre en mi muñeca demasiado apretado, incluso en su estado de intoxicación, mientras luchaba infructuosamente para alejarme de él.

Bajé la voz, y traté de actuar con calma.

Emmett, déjalo ir.

Ya he terminado siendo amable. Lo quieres duro, te voy a dar duro.

El otro brazo de Emmett llegó alrededor de mi espalda y me atrajo hacia él contra su pecho. Su boca estaba en la mía antes de que pudiera gritar para pedir ayuda. Me congelé por un segundo, sintiendo su lengua empujando en mi boca con una fuerza que combinaba con su agarre a mi alrededor.

Emmett fácilmente me levantó de mis pies y dio dos pasos largos, golpeando mi espalda contra la pared, golpeando el aire de mis pulmones mientras continuaba su asalto en mi boca, su cuerpo sujetándome contra la pared. Luché duro para liberarme, pero yo no era rival para su fuerza. Emmett incluso no parecía notar mi resistencia o preocuparle si la notaba.

¿Bella? No escuché la puerta abrirse, pero la voz de Alice se escuchó fuerte y clara para los dos.

Ante el sonido de la voz de Alice, el agarre de Emmett se soltó, aunque no me soltó completamente. Conseguí menear mis brazos libres, pero Emmett alcanzó a agarrar mi brazo cuando tomé mi primer paso lejos de él, haciendo mi ya inestable equilibrio titubear y perdí mi punto de apoyo en medio paso. Mi cabeza primero golpeó el lado del lavabo en el camino hacia abajo con un fuerte golpe antes de estrellarme de cara contra el suelo del baño.

Debo de haber perdido el conocimiento unos minutos porque la siguiente cosa que recuerdo fue despertarme con mi cabeza en el regazo de Alice, mirando su pálida y preocupada cara.

¿Estás bien, Bella?

¿Se ha ido? Mi cabeza palpitaba mientras movía la mandíbula para hablar. Levanté mi mano para tocar mi cabeza donde sentía el hormigueo en el lado de mi cara.

Sí, él se fue ¿Qué demonios pasó, Bella?

No lo sé. Estaba borracho y enfadado y dijo algo grosero y le di una bofetada y lo perdió. Me detuve a reproducir lo que había sucedido en mi Cabeza . No sé qué habría pasado si no hubieras entrado, Alice. Mis últimas palabras se desvanecieron mientras comprendía que podría haber sido golpeada con toda su fuerza. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Está bien, Bella. Estás a salvo ahora. Déjame sacarte de aquí. Alice comenzó a ayudarme a levantarme cuando dijo: Vi a nuestra seguridad al final del pasillo. Mucho bien que hizo aquí.

Me duele la cabeza. Me froté donde el dolor golpeaba más fuerte.

Vas a tener un bonito nudo allí. Golpeaste el lavabo bastante fuerte.

Consigamos salir para estar seguras.

Asentí con la cabeza. El pasillo seguía vacío cuando la puerta del baño se abrió, excepto por el guardia de seguridad esperando en el otro extremo del salón. El guardia se giró cuando nos acercamos, mirando sorprendido cuando nos vio.

¿Qué pasó?

Alice comenzó a hablar pero la corté.

Me resbalé en un poco de agua y me caí y me golpee con el lavabo.

Alice me dio una mirada dejándome saber que no estaba contenta con la versión de la historia que estaba dando. Pero no trató de detallar la verdad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diez horas después, Alice y yo estábamos de vuelta en el bus. Después de una serie de pruebas, mi cabeza había salido bien, pero iba a tener un desagradable moretón en el lado de la cara donde mi cabeza conectó con el lavabo, y todavía sentía como un solo de batería se estuviera reproduciendo en mi cráneo.

Todo el mundo parecía creer mi versión de la historia que dije en la sala de emergencias y al manager de la gira.

Considerando que me habían visto bebiendo en un bar, no estaba fuera de lo común para mí haber tenido una caída y golpearme en el lavabo en el camino. No sé por qué no había dicho la verdad. No había planeado cubrir a Emmett. Sólo lo hice.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué vas a hacer, Bella? Alice entró en la habitación privada en la parte de atrás del autobus, donde me había estado escondiendo las últimas horas.

No lo sé.

Alice se sentó frente a mí y cuidadosamente tomó mi cara en sus manos, levantándola para mirarla a los ojos.

Necesitas hacer lo que es mejor para ti, Bella. Esto no es sobre mí y no es sobre la gira. Pase lo que pase, lo que pasó, nada de esto es culpa tuya. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza. Y sabía que lo decía en serio. Sin importar lo que eligiera hacer con lo que había pasado, Alice estaría junto a mí, donde había estado toda mi vida.

.

Les dije que odiarían a Emmett ya solo queda el capítulo final y el epilogo, falta saber qué decisión tomara bella y como tomara Edward todo lo sucedido


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces al igual que la historia. Los personajes son de SM, al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora, espero que disfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute.

.

.

.

.

Mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró mientras el ascensor subía lentamente cada piso. Fiel a su palabra, Alice fue comprensiva cuando tomé la decisión de tomar un permiso de la gira. No iba a presentar cargos contra Emmett, pero también necesitaba un poco de espacio antes de que pudiera enfrentarme al hombre que me había asaltado. Necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar. Pasé la mitad del viaje en avión desde España repitiendo en mi cabeza qué había pasado con Emmett, tratando de convencerme a mí misma de que lo que había pasado no era tan malo como lo fue. Pero la verdad era que no estaba muy segura de lo que hubiera pasado si Alice no hubiese entrado. La mirada en los ojos de Emmett era tan enojada y distante, me preguntaba si realmente conocía al hombre en absoluto.

Al final, eso fue involuntariamente lo que me ayudó a tomar la decisión de tomar un descanso de la gira. El manager de la gira sospechaba de mi historia y el gran moretón en mi cara y muñeca, pero no presionó. En el fondo de mi mente, me pregunté si sabía la verdad y estaba aliviado de que iba a desaparecer por un tiempo, en lugar de hacer pública la verdad.

No le había dicho a Edward sobre lo que había pasado. De hecho, sólo había hablado con él durante unos minutos desde que la mierda había salpicado el

ventilador18. Estaba segura de que estaba molesto conmigo por mi falta de llamadas, pero pensé que era mejor decirle la verdad en persona.

Salté cuando el ascensor sonó y se abrió en la planta del ático. Había usado mi llave electrónica y pedí a seguridad no llamar para no dejarle saber a Edward que estaba en casa, suponiendo que estaba en casa pronto para sorprenderlo. Bajé del ascensor. El ático estaba tranquilo y oscuro y podría haber jurado que oí mi propio latido golpeando contra la pared de mi pecho, mientras ponía mis cosas abajo y me estabilizaba con una respiración profunda antes de dirigirme a la habitación.

Edward se movió cuando me metí en la cama junto a él. Su cara estaba tan tranquila y odiaba despertarlo con la fealdad de lo que tenía que compartir de los últimos días, sabiendo que todavía estaba luchando con la muerte de su padre. Debería estar en casa para apoyarlo, no para añadir más a la montaña de estrés y ansiedad que la muerte de su padre le había dejado.

Edward susurré, y puse suavemente mi mano en su mejilla.

Edward saltó

¿Bella?

Hola, cariño

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Por horas en el avión había pensado cómo decirle por qué estaba en casa.

Mi plan era compartir la historia de una manera objetiva, manteniendo fuera las emociones para que Edward no se asustara. Pero ese plan se fue por la ventana, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por mi cara sólo escuchando la voz de Edward.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seis horas después de que entré por la puerta de enfrente, finalmente me quedé dormida. Edward me sostuvo mientras le contaba la historia, y tan egoísta como era me sentí aliviada de haber descargado la verdad con él. Al principio estaba tranquilo mientras yo hablaba, pero luego encendió la luz y vio los moretones oscuros en el lado de mi cara y lo perdió. Me tomó todo lo que tenía calmarlo y estaba agradecida de que Emmett estuviera a siete horas de viaje en avión por más de una razón.

Antes de quedarme dormida, había estado levantada durante casi treinta y seis horas directamente desde la horrible noche en el baño en la que mi vida había tomado otro giro inesperado.

Así que cuando finalmente me desperté, no me sorprendí al descubrir que había dormido durante casi diez horas. Todavía estaba aturdida mientras salí trepando de la cama, caminando por el apartamento en busca de Edward.

Estaba un poco sorprendida cuando desperté y no encontré a Edward en casa, pero al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando pasaron casi doce horas más y aquí todavía no había ni rastro de él. Le dejé una media docena de mensajes en su celular e incluso llamé a Alice para ver si él se había puesto en contacto con ella. Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a buscarlo.

Mi mente pasó la mayor parte del día evocando razones por las que Edward se había ido todo el día. En las primeras horas estaba nerviosa de que hubiera saltado a un vuelo y hubiera ido a dar cazar a Emmett. Pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba y Edward no se contactaba conmigo, mis pensamientos se hicieron más oscuros y profundos. Acababa de descargar un caos en él, unas pocas semanas después de la muerte de su padre. ¿Era necesario empujarlo por el borde? ¿Estaba siendo consolado de nuevo por Rosalie? Edward había sido nada más que apoyo y protección cuando le había dicho lo que había atravesado, sin embargo mi mente aún vagaba a los pensamientos de que él volvería con alguien más.

Quería llamar a Rosalie y ver si sabía donde había ido Edward, pero no podía obligarme a mi misma a hacerlo. No estaba preparada para una respuesta que me destruyera, así que tomé el camino del cobarde y me senté, esperé y mientras me preguntaba dónde estaba.

.

.

.

.

Estaba en la cocina al teléfono con Alice cuando finamente Edward entró.

Observé por alguna señal de lo que estaba pensando mientras caminaba silenciosamente hacia mí, pero su cara no estaba revelando nada.

¿Dónde has estado? pregunté en voz baja. Mi labio tembló, pero estaba decidida a mantener a mis lágrimas a raya.

Necesitamos hablar. Edward se quedó de pie a pocos metros delante de mí, su cabeza mirando hacia abajo mientras pasaba sus dedos por su pelo, un signo revelador de su estrés.

Está bien. Lo observé atentamente, esperando que él me mirara.

Edward respiró hondo y exhaló fuertemente antes de que sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraran. Caminó hacia mí y me levantó, sentándome en la isla de la cocina de modo que estaba al nivel de los ojos con él.

Estás fuera de la gira.

No sé qué esperaba que dijera, pero no estaba preparada para eso.

¿De qué estás hablando? Sólo tomé una semana de permiso.

Quité la financiación de la gira, hice algunas llamadas, y estás fuera de la gira.

Mi boca cayó abierta mientras lo miraba en confusión.

Escúchame, Bella, antes de que digas nada.

Obligué a cerrarse a mi muy abierta boca y sacudí mi cabeza.

Lo intenté, pero no puedo hacerlo. Sé que necesitabas seguir tus sueños antes de poder establecerte, por lo que te di espacio, Bella. Realmente lo intenté. Pero he terminado. Si me dejas por esto, lo entenderé, pero no vas a volver a esa gira con él como si nada hubiera pasado.

Edward observó mi reacción por un momento antes de continuar.

Ellos van a reprogramar la gira a lugares más pequeños y James se va de gira con Alice.

James es el hermano de Emmett. Él no va a querer hacerle eso a su hermano.

Fue idea de James.

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la declaración de Edward.

Pero…

Alice y yo le dijimos a James todo lo que pasó. Él sabía que la gira había acabado para Emmett y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera lo cambiaría. Dejé eso perfectamente claro desde el principio. Así que no le llevó mucho tiempo para entusiasmarse con la idea de terminar con Alice. Además él está casi tan enojado con su hermano como Alice. Y esa mujer está en llamas.

Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero la cerré dándome cuenta de que estaba sin palabras por el momento.

Hablé con Lauren. Ella tiene dos discográficas interesadas en firmar contigo y Alice. Le dije que tome la mejor oferta que pueda con la estipulación de que vas a grabar en Nueva York.

Edward estiró la mano y acarició mi mejilla mientras hablaba.

He terminado con no tenerte en nuestra cama, Bella. Edward me miró a los ojos, buscando algo. Luego asintió como si hubiera encontrado lo que estaba Buscando . Sé que no es como lo planeaste, Bella, y te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a muchas cosas. Así que… voy a renunciar a algo por ti.

Fruncí mis cejas en confusión.

Vendí _Masen Productions _a Rosalie hoy.

¿Por qué?

La cara de Edward se relajó ligeramente, y vi un atisbo de sonrisa antes de que hablara.

Te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a algo que no me gusta, así que renuncio a algo que no te gusta.

¿¡Pero tú no tienes que hacer eso por mí!? Mi voz salió apenas como un susurro y más como una pregunta que como una declaración.

Sí, lo hice. Rosalie ha querido ser socia por los últimos años de todos modos. No creí que te gustaría esa opción. Edward levantó una ceja y no pude evitar sonreír ante su arrogancia.

Sonreí hacia él.

No, eso no habría sido una buena opción.

Y los hoteles necesitan mucho más de mi tiempo de todas formas, con la ida de mi padre. La voz segura de Edward se desvaneció ante la mención de su padre.

Extendí la mano y tomé la mano de Edward en la mía. Una declaración silenciosa de mi apoyo. Edward se quedó mirando nuestras manos unidas antes de mirar hacia mí, sus ojos entrelazados con los míos.

Aprendí algo de la muerte de mi padre. No más juegos. He terminado de ser paciente. Tú eres mía, Bella. Te amo tanto que preferiría que me dejaras porque terminé con la gira para que estés conmigo a estar de gira y no estar segura. Simplemente no hay otra opción para mí.

Fue en ese momento que supe que tenía razón, no había otra opción para mí tampoco.

No podría amarte más de lo que lo hago en este momento.

Vi como la tensión en la cara de Edward se desvanecía. La vulnerabilidad que raramente veía en sus hermosos ojos fue remplazada por algo mucho más familiar. Edward se inclinó y besó suavemente mis labios, un dulce, amable, conmovedor beso que sentí en mi corazón. Rompió el beso e inclinó su frente contra la mía.

Una última cosa, cariño.

¿Mmmm?

Emmett va pagar por lo que te hizo. Edward acarició suavemente el lado de mi cara, donde mi oscuro moratón era un recordatorio de lo que había sufrido.

Hablaremos sobre si presentar cargos o no. Pero de cualquier manera todavía estoy pateando su culo.

Cerré mis ojos y pensé por un momento.

¿Ya es mi turno de darte mis demandas?

Edward sacó ligeramente su cara hacia atrás.

Lo que necesites. Hablaba con sinceridad.

Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa, pero una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad no podía dejar de brillar a través de mí.

Lléveme a la cama, Señor Masen.

No tuve que pedirlo dos veces.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nunca pensé que el mejor día de mi vida vendría después del peor día de mi vida. Pero me gustaría ir hasta el peor día de mi vida un centenar de veces sólo para escuchar a Edward decirme que me dejaría ir antes que dejarme estar insegura. Pensé que sabía lo que era el amor verdadero, pero no. No hasta el momento en que Edward me enseñó lo que era.

.

.

.

.

_POV EDWARD_

_Cinco meses antes…_

¿¡Puedo conseguirle algo para beber!?

Fui sobresaltado de mis pensamientos por la auxiliar de vuelo. La miré fijamente sin expresión, oyendo sus palabras, pero incapaz de registrar su sentido o responder.

Él tomará una botella de agua. Yo tomaré un vodka tonic. Usted tendrá que excusar a mi amigo, nunca le sucede, creo que el infierno se ha congelado y algo de hielo le quedó antes que se pudiera mover. Jasper sonrió a la auxiliar de vuelo, una mujer cuyo trasero debería haberme dado probablemente una erección cuando la vi irse. Pero mi pene ni siquiera se movió.

. Ni siquiera notaste los pechos de ese ángel del cielo. ¿Qué diablos está mal contigo? Has estado mirando al espacio desde que salimos de Isla Esme.

Estaba empezando a preguntarme si ibas a llorar antes. Jasper se burló.

Jodete, Jasper. No estaba de ánimo para su mierda. Había estado loco, había estado loco desde que vi a ese idiota caminar por la pasarela detrás de Isabella, observando su culo todo el tiempo. Probablemente sea un maldito contador que le gusta el compromiso y llega a casa, a la misma hora de su aburrido trabajo cada noche. Pero la idea de que estaría sentado cerca de mi Isabella en el avión era suficiente para que yo quisiera atravesar con mi puño la ventanilla del avión. Probablemente era una buena cosa que Jasper estuviera sentado junto a la ventana. ¿Qué demonios?

¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? Todavía puedo oler su perfume en mi camisa. Tengo que recordar que no debo lavarla para que pueda enviársela a

Ángela y averigüe qué perfume es y lo compre por mí. No tengo ni puta idea de lo que voy a hacer con una botella de perfume de mujer, pero sólo sé que tengo que tenerlo.

¿Siete días del mejor sexo que alguna vez he tenido y ahora qué? ¿Soy un hombre adicto a su coño? No puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Ella debería estar fuera de mi sistema ya. Siete días con cualquier mujer deberían ser bastante para sacarla directamente de mis pensamientos. Más tiempo que eso y se haría demasiado complicado. Pero cada vez que cierro mis ojos veo sus largas piernas en aquel maldito vestido azul. Se me hace difícil sólo recordar como ella no tenía ninguna ropa interior. Isabella. La cara de un ángel, cuerpo del diablo.

La auxiliar de vuelo volvió con nuestras bebidas. Le dio a Jasper su bebida, apoyándose un poco demasiado sobre mí, sus tetas rozaron mi brazo cuando le entregó el vaso.

Aquí tiene. Su voz era un ronroneo y noté que ella mantuvo su mano en la botella de agua durante unos segundos cuando lo agarré. Yo debería haberlo superado, ver si podría ganar mis alas en el baño con la impaciente asistente de vuelo. Bella y yo tuvimos sexo en el cuarto de baño.

Aquella mujer se sentía malditamente bien alrededor de mí.

Jasper interrumpió mis pensamientos de Isabella, al hablar de Isabella.

¿Sabe Bella que eres el dueño del hotel en el que ella trabaja?

Bastante con la mierda sobre Isabella. Debería haber tomado una siesta.

No, y no lo va a saber tampoco. Es una ciudad grande, estoy seguro que nunca me encontraré con ella otra vez.

No a menos que tú así lo quieras.

No.

No dije que lo hicieras.

La sonrisa de Jasper comenzaba a molestarme. Se cree muy inteligente pero no sabe una mierda.

Ya que has acabado con "la conversación de chicas" ¿Puedo conseguir un poco de sueño durante el vuelo?

Como quieras _Casanova_. Jasper se rió entre dientes mientras abría

Sport Illustraded.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tal vez tomar una siesta no fue la mejor idea. Estaba encantado de tomar la maldita revista que la molesta auxiliar de vuelo me ofreció, entonces Jasper no vería lo duro que estaba después del sueño que tuve acerca de Isabella.

Empujé mi respaldo más atrás, agradecido de los asientos para dormir de primera clase que por lo general hacían más fácil para dormirse. Podía ver que estaba oscuro fuera por la ventana de Jasper y mi mente vagó a la noche que llevé a Bella a ver las estrellas en lo alto de la montaña. Podría oír su risa cuando estuvimos en la manta y hablamos durante horas. Aquel sonido sería un buen tono de llamadas. ¿Realmente pensé que sólo la risa de una mujer sería un buen ringtone? Definitivamente es tiempo de volver a dormir.

.

.

.

.

No había soñado con mi madre durante años. Era el día antes de que ella muriera y yo estaba sentado al lado de su cama de hospital, sosteniendo su mano. Mi padre no estaba por ninguna parte que pudiera ser encontrado. Como de costumbre, la muerte no era algo con lo que yo tuviera experiencia y no sabía cómo ayudar a mi madre. Entonces solo me senté y tomé su mano. Era todo lo que podía hacer y pareció consolarla. Incluso aunque ella no estuviera despierta, yo sólo sabía que tenía que hacerle saber que no estaba sola.

Ella sólo despertó una vez más antes de morir. Parecía estar tan alerta y con esa última vez, comencé a pensar que el doctor se había equivocado cuando dijo que ella no duraría más que unos pocos días. Recuerdo a mi padre entrando durante esas últimas horas de alerta y parado en la entrada. Mi mamá lo miró y luego a mí, antes que me susurrara en mi oído:

A veces en la vida, cuando amas algo, tienes que ponerlo en libertad. Si vuelve, es porque estaba destinado a ser.

Entonces, pensé que ella hablaba de mi padre. Nunca había dado a la conversación otro significado. Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella tenía razón.

* * *

Y solo nos queda el epilogo :D


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes de esta historia no me perteneces al igual que la historia. Los personajes son de SM, al final de la historia daré el nombre de la autora, espero que disfruten esta historia como yo la disfrute.

.

.

.

.

Epílogo

.

.

.

5 años después…

.

.

Sabes que ella va a tener treinta antes de que él deje que algún hombre se le acerque, ¿verdad? Alice medio bromeó mientras nos sentábamos en la banca del parque, mirando a Edward que levantaba a Elizabeth en sus brazos pretendiendo balancearla en el aire solo por diversión. Pero Alice y yo sabíamos la verdad. Un niño de tres años con cara dulce había agarrado inocentemente la mano de Elizabeth para correr con ella al tobogán y Edward se había ocupado de ello en piloto automático. En verdad dudaba que él se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho.

¿Crees que tenga una oportunidad a los treinta? Arqueé una ceja hacia mi amiga en ridículo con la idea de que Edward podría aflojar el control sobre su hija de tres años alguna vez. Alice miró hacia los columpios en donde Edward estaba lanzando a su princesa en el aire y haciéndola reír incontrolablemente.

No te preocupes, su tía Alice la escabullirá a las fiestas. Querido señor, esperaba que estuviera bromeando… pero con Alice nunca sabías. En el camino de regreso a casa, Edward estaba de lado correteando a Elizabeth mientras Alice y yo caminábamos brazo con brazo concentradas en dar nuestros pasos al unísono de la manera en la que con frecuencia lo hacíamos en la escuela primaria. Dos jóvenes se nos acercaron por autógrafos. No podían ser mayores de diecisiete y fueron muy atentos. Pero fuimos flanqueadas por Edward y nuestra seguridad en cuestión de segundos. Los pobres chicos parecían como si fueran a tener un ataque cardíaco. Félix había sido mi guardaespaldas por casi cuatro años. Medía un metro setenta, sólo usaba negro, siempre tenía gafas de sol oscuras y lucía un alto y estrecho corte militar. A pesar de que era tan suave como un gatito cuando llegabas a conocerlo, no había muchos hombres a los que Felix no intimidara. Y si eso no era suficiente, mi siempre loco marido estaba parado a lado de nosotras, en caso de que los pobres jóvenes no estuvieran ya nerviosos por Felix. Había sido así durante casi cuatro años.

Después de que Alice y yo grabáramos nuestro primer álbum juntas, se había disparado de forma inesperada a la cima de las listas de éxitos. Tuvimos tres números uno del álbum debut. Dos años más tarde, cuando lanzamos un segundo álbum las ventas se dispararon y los aficionados parecían encontrarnos a donde quiera que fuéramos. El día en el que nuestro segundo álbum fue lanzado, tuve a Elizabeth, con tres semanas de anticipación. Entre nuestra nueva fama y la adición de Elizabeth a nuestra familia, la vena protectora de Edward se elevó a un nivel completamente nuevo. Un nivel de miedo.

Discutimos mucho sobre qué era seguro el primer año, pero tengo que admitir que besuquearnos siempre hacía que la pelea valiera la pena.

Alice y yo nos las arreglamos para firmar los autógrafos y ayudar a los jóvenes a relajarse un poco burlándonos de Edward y Felix. Podía salirme con la mía mucho más cuando estaba con Alice, porque no había ninguna duda de que Felix estaba interesado en mi amiga. La parte egoísta de mí deseaba que

Alice conectara con Felix para que él la mantuviera más en la ciudad. Pero sabía por experiencia que no puedes obligar a una persona a establecerse. Ocurre cuando menos te lo esperas.

Más tarde esa noche, fui a ver a Elizabeth antes de ir a la cama y la encontré sonriendo en su sueño. Se veía tan angelical, no era de extrañar que tuviera a Edward envuelto alrededor de su meñique. Era sólo cuando estaba despierta y veía el destello de verde en sus ojos, y sabía que tenía un pequeño diablillo en ella, un pequeño regalo de su papá. Por supuesto, Edward estaba completamente ciego a él, porque tenía exactamente el mismo destello de verde en sus ojos. Mientras llegaba a apagar las luces, sonreí ante las fotos de sus abuelos en la repisa de su tocador. Mi mamá y mi papá, la mamá de Edward, Elizabeth, su tocaya, y el Señor Carlisle. Recuerdo el día que puse las fotos en el cuarto de la niña. Había estado embarazada de ocho meses. No estaba segura de cómo iba a reaccionar Edward sobre que añadiera una foto de su padre, pero habían pasado tres años desde que su padre murió y mucho había cambiado. Los dos habíamos dejado de lado una gran cantidad de ira y encontramos felicidad en el otro. Edward me había encontrado cuando las ponía, y lo había atrapado apretando la mandíbula, pero luego sonrió suavemente. No había mucho que no le diera a su esposa, pero a su esposa embarazada no le negó nada. Sus manos automáticamente se extendieron para frotar mi vientre. Algo que hacía a menudo. Había oído a mujeres que se quejaban de que la libido de su marido se había ido por la ventana cuando estaban embarazadas, pero el mío parecía tener el efecto contrario. Parecía que le gustaba mi nuevo cuerpo con curvas y no había encontrado ninguna excusa para no frotarlo. No es que alguna vez hubiera necesitado alguna.

Edward estaba saliendo del baño principal cuando entré en el dormitorio.

Envuelto sólo en una toalla, pude ver las gotas de agua que brillaban en su duro pecho. De repente estaba sedienta y el agua que quería devorar no venía de una botella.

¿Está durmiendo? Su voz era baja y bastante sexy, y me sacó de mi adoración momentánea, pero no había oído realmente las palabras que había dicho.

¿Qué? Miré hacia arriba, confundida. La ceja arqueada y la sonrisa diabólica en su rostro me dijeron que me había atrapado.

Sube a la cama.

¿A la cama? Al principio pensé que me había perdido parte de la conversación, mientras estaba ocupada babeando por mi marido.

No me puedes mirar de esa manera y no esperar lo que te voy a dar. Edward dio cuatro pasos y estaba frente a mí, en mi espacio personal, donde había comenzado todo. Mi estómago dio un salto ante la idea de lo que iba a conseguir. Más de cinco años con el hombre y aún me daba mariposas. Me di cuenta por el gris, que sus ojos verdes humeaban que iba a ser duro y rápido.

Tenía esa mirada. Duro y rápido era mi favorito, pero sólo porque sabía que él siempre sentía la necesidad de seguir con lo lento y dulce después. Mientras mi insaciable marido me llevaba a la cama, nuestra cama, me puse a pensar en lo afortunada que era. Mi marido me amaba. Me deseaba. Me anhelaba. Me quería. Y el sentimiento era mutuo. Había sido así desde el primer momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron. Claro, habíamos pasado por algunos altos y bajos. Pero con el tiempo habíamos encontrado nuestro "felices para siempre".

Y realmente, ¿qué más podría querer una chica?

Fin….

Wow ¡ es el fin de nuestra hermosa pareja. Espero que les allá gustado tanto como a mi tengo una idea de adaptación si todo sale bien en unos días la subiré


End file.
